Les Dieux de Poudlard
by Melindra
Summary: Albus a trouvé un moyen purement génial de renflouer les caisses de Poudlard.même si c'est lui qui le dit.Faire un calendrier. Pas n'importe lequel. Oui, c'est ce genrelà! SUSPENDUE pour la raison que je manque de temps pour écrire... Je suis désolée.
1. Le calendrier

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

Re-notes : cette fic est un délire. Pur délire que j'espère mener à bien. Pour les lecteurs ne résidant pas en France, je précise que le calendrier les « Dieux du Stade » sorti il y a peu en France représente des rugbymen nus, mais avec toujours quelques petites éléments de décors ou des collègues pour cacher le… Enfin, vous voyez non ? Et je suis sûre que vous connaissez ce genre de calendrier. Donc voici en exclusivité le calendrier de Poudlard. Je dois avouer que je sèche un peu côté scènes comiques (il y a quand même 24 pages…) et toute idée délirante est bienvenue. Le but du jeu est de faire un beau calendrier. Et plein de passages rigolos….

**Déjà un _ENORME_ merci à _Galouz_ pour m'aider sur cette fic et me donner des idées. (et si vous connaissez pas ses fics, faites-y un tour : vous ne le regretterez pas….)**

Et enfin, pas de lemons. Si jamais, ça arrive, ben c'est les persos qui l'auront décidé. Par contre des tentatives… Ca reste du domaine du possible…

**LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD… **

**_Prologue _**

Les caisses de l'école étaient vides désespérément vides. Albus devait trouver un moyen de les renflouer, mais alors très vite ou sinon l'école devrait fermer pour cause de faillite dans quelques semaines. Et à force de cogiter, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et Ordre de Merlin1ère Classe avait eu une idée géniale. Même si c'était lui qui le disait. Même s'il serait sans doute le seul à le dire.

Il organisa donc une réunion avec les professeurs, - les futurs volontaires -, avant d'en parler aux élèves les plus âgés.

- Comme vous le savez, l'école risque de fermer faute d'argent, commença-t-il.

Les professeurs l'écoutaient, tous très graves.

- J'ai fini par trouver un moyen pour gagner de l'argent, mais pour cela, il me faut votre entière et _totale_ coopération, poursuivit Albus. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'est déjà acquise…

La plupart des professeurs hochèrent la tête à ces derniers mots : bien sûr qu'ils feraient tout pour que l'école reste ouverte. Seul Severus Snape perçut le léger accent sur le « totale ». Il fronça les sourcils, alors que soudainement son instinct de survie lui hurlait de prendre les jambes à son cou. Et très très vite.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai l'idée que nous réalisions tous ensemble quelque chose que nous allons vendre. Je sais que chez les moldus, cela marche très bien. L'année dernière, ils en ont vendu plus de deux cent mille exemplaires, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit d'un calendrier, dit enfin Albus lâchant le morceau.

- Mais enfin, personne n'achètera un calendrier avec les professeurs de Poudlard !, protestèrent quelques professeurs sans comprendre où voulait en venir leur fantasque directeur.

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du calendrier « les Dieux du Stade » ?, demanda alors Albus. Un fantastique chef d'œuvre…

Devant le manque de réaction de son auditoire, Albus soupira. Severus quant à lui essayait discrètement de s'enfuir. Lui, il connaissait. A force de jouer les espions pour Dumbledore, il avait passé assez de temps chez les moldus pour savoir de quoi exactement il retournait. Et il était rigoureusement hors de question…

- Je suis sûr que vous, vous le savez mon cher Severus…, dit Albus.

Aïe, grillé. Ce vieux fou avait vraiment l'œil à tout !! Severus se retourna vers le vieux débris.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire Albus et comme ce genre d'activité ne m'intéressent guère…

- Il s'agit de sauver notre école, l'interrompit Albus une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Ne me dites pas que vous ne feriez pas un geste pour empêcher sa fermeture ?

Severus n'avait jamais su dire non, quand Albus avait cette drôle de petite lueur dans le regard. Cette lueur avait le chic pour lui glacer le sang, peut-être parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la même…

- Je vous remercie Severus d'être notre premier volontaire !!, s'exclama Albus ravi.

- Mais…

- Merci beaucoup Severus, le coupa Albus. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, et sur votre soutien…

Severus crut que le directeur allait se mettre à pleurer. Larmes de crocodile, bien entendu. Il le connaissait depuis le temps, mais se faisait toujours avoir.

- Albus, finit par demander Minerva, qu'a donc de si particulier ce calendrier ?

- Eh, il s'agit de réaliser des photos pour chaque mois de l'année, si possible deux par mois, de nus artistiques. Et j'insiste, rien ne sera montré, seulement suggéré ! Evidemment, je participerai !, conclut-il très content de lui.

Devant le silence général, il ajouta :

- Je vois que vous êtes tous d'accord et je vous assure qu'il se vendra comme des petits pains. Il s'appellera « les Dieux de Poudlard » et sauvera l'école !!! Certains élèves pourront participer s'ils le souhaitent, évidemment. Les séances de photos commenceront dès demain. Bien je vous laisse, je vais accueillir notre photographe !

Et il sortit de la salle des professeurs, laissant derrière lui un silence stupéfait.

- Il n'était pas sérieux ?, s'exclama enfin Chourave, choquée.

Personne n'osa lui répondre, tous ayant bien compris que le directeur était on ne pouvait plus sérieux… Enfin, dans son cas.

- Alors Snivellus, dit Sirius, tu vas devoir montrer tes jolies petites fesses blafardes au monde entier !!

Severus lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Je te conseille de poser sous ta forme d'animagus, ce sera moins repoussant ! Sans ça, le calendrier ne se vendra pas !!

- Du calme vous deux, intervint Remus. Je crois que Albus a raison, c'est sans doute le moyen le plus rapide de gagner de l'argent.

La porte se rouvrit. Albus revenait, mais seul. Une vague de soulagement parcourut l'assistance : pour finir le photographe avait refusé ce projet débile et donc pas de calendrier… Bien sûr c'était triste, mais on trouverait autre chose pour sauver l'école…

- Pour finir, commença Albus avec un grand sourire, j'ai décommandé le photographe : j'ai pensé que ce serait plus drôle de faire ça nous-même. Et ce sera plus économique. J'ai donc demandé à Colin Crivey de nous prêter l'un de ses appareils et sa chambre noire. Ainsi nous saurons rapidement si une photo doit être refaite. Bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est un bon photographe amateur ?

Silence obstiné de la part de l'assistance. Rompu par un…

- Euh moi j'ai déjà fait des photos de nus…

- Sirius !!, protesta Remus avec une légère rougeur.

- Très bien, Sirius et Remus s'occuperont des photos et de la mise en scène de chaque photo !!! Bien, à demain ! Je veux que tout le monde soit là, recommanda Albus, une légère menace dans la voix.

Albus n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à son cher Poudlard… Et il le sauverait, même s'il devait martyriser toute l'équipe professorale…

- Mais euh, Albus, dit Minerva, Sirius ne va pas photographier les femmes ?

Elle semblait choquée.

- Oh, vous savez Minerva, moi je préfère les… Euh Remus. Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse !

- Je prendrais les photos, intervint le professeur Chourave, abdiquant.

Chapitre 1 - 1er Janvier au 15 janvier 2005…

Lundi

Albus se leva pour faire un discours aux élèves de Poudlard le lendemain matin. Le brouhaha habituel cessa.

- Nous avons décidé, tous les professeurs et moi-même dans un commun accord, de réaliser un calendrier pour l'année 2005, commença-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Quelques professeurs grimacèrent ouvertement à ces mots. « Commun accord » ? C'était clairement excessif…

- Pour que le calendrier soit le plus réussi possible, je voudrais demander aux élèves de 7ème année s'ils accepteraient d'y participer !!!

Plusieurs râlement de déception retentirent dans la grande Salle, en provenance des élèves des autres années.

- Je dois vous préciser que Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger ont déjà accepté d'y participer !! Je crois donc que ce calendrier sera un énorme succès !!! Venez me voir si vous souhaitez y participer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne souviens pas d'avoir accepté un truc pareil… Harry ?

- Oh c'était hier, Dumbledore m'a demandé si j'acceptais de participer à ça. Il m'a dit que ma présence sur ce calendrier aiderait à sa vente. Il a ajouté que les bénéfices serviraient à financer Poudlard. Donc j'ai accepté, mais bon, j'ai demandé si vous pouviez aussi participer… Ce sera plus drôle comme ça. Il a accepté avec enthousiaste.

- Super !! Je suis sûr que Maman va adorer, lança Ron la bouche pleine. On va devenir célèbres !! Elle affichera le calendrier à la maison. Tu as bien fait d'accepter pour nous, Harry !!

- Bah, pourquoi pas ?, fit Hermione. Si ça peut aider Poudlard… J'ai justement acheté une nouvelle robe de sorcier.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, Albus, Fumseck perché sur son épaule, accompagna Sirius et Remus jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande qu'Albus avait déplacé, il y avait deux ans. Il l'avait tenu secrète pendant tout ce temps.

- Ce sera très pratique : pour changer de décor, il suffira de sortir de la salle et penser très fort à votre nouveau décor, expliqua Albus. Ecologique et… économique !

- Très pratique, répéta Sirius.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur demande.

- Eh ben ça…, s'exclama Sirius avec étonnement.

- Incroyable, murmura Remus. Vous croyez qu'on peut se baigner ?

La Salle sur Demande s'était transformée : grande et très éclairé, elle contenait un bout de plage des tropiques, avec mer incorporée au reflux doux et tranquille, palmiers et sable blanc d'une pureté et d'une blancheur presque aveuglante.

- Parfait, c'est tout à fait le décor que je voulais pour ma première photo, déclara Albus. Commençons, vous voulez bien ?

Sirirus et Remus commencèrent à monter leur matériel. Albus se glissa derrière un paravent pour ôter ses vêtements. C'est quand Remus et Sirius le virent sortir complètement nu qu'ils comprirent qu'Albus était vraiment sérieux à propos du calendrier… Fumseck était revenu se poser sur son épaule. Il déploya ses ailes, comme pour parader. Avant de s'envoler vers le soleil artificiel.

Albus était dans une forme physique étonnante pour son âge et inévitablement le regard de Remus et de Sirius se posèrent plus bas… Leur regard s'attardèrent… Avant de revenir que le visage d'Albus avec un certain respect. Il avait peut-être plus d'un siècle, mais alors il ne le faisait pas….

- J'aurais jamais cru, murmura Sirius… Comment on va cacher, euh…

- Une noix de coco ?, suggéra Remus. Feuilles de palmier ?

- Non non, je vais me mettre sur le sable. A plat ventre…

- Mais euh, comment dire, commença Sirius, on va voir… ben vos fesses…

- Tout à fait, confirma Albus. Et je vous rappelle que c'est le principe du calendrier.

- Et on doit vendre ce calendrier, parut signaler Sirius l'air de rien.

- Exactement, c'est pourquoi je ferais la première page, celle de la première quinzaine de janvier, expliqua Albus avec un doux sourire.

- Vous êtes sûr ?, demanda Remus un peu inquiet.

- Absolument.

- Bon, dit Sirius prenant les choses en main, vous devez vous amuser. Pas poser sur le ventre. Il faut que ce soit vivant !!

Il prit un ballon dans un coin et le fit rebondir en direction de son vénérable directeur. Pendant ce temps, Fumseck, intrigué par le soleil magique, y donnait des coups de bec. Il se demandait s'il pourrait en manger un bout… Albus prit le ballon alors que Sirius prenait quelques photos.

- Allez dans l'eau, conseilla Remus. Et euh, vous êtes obligé de garder vos lunettes ? Ca risque de faire des reflets sur la photo…

Albus lui jeta un drôle de regard. Un frisson de peur parcourut Remus. Sirius à travers l'objectif ne vit pas ce regard.

- Oui, Remus a raison, parce que sinon, ça risque de gâcher la photo.

Albus les considéra un instant, puis enleva ses lunettes et alla les poser sur une table non loin de Remus, avant d'aller se replonger dans l'eau. Et de s'amuser comme un gosse en soulevant des gerbes d'eau. Sirius se déplaça cherchant à photographier Albus sous d'autres angles. Il s'était manifestement pris au jeu…

Au même moment, Fumseck réussit à faire éclater le soleil artificiel. Des gouttes de soleil volèrent partout… Fumseck se retrouva illuminé de gouttelettes. Albus le regarda et rit : il fut bientôt entouré de minuscules éclats de soleil auxquels se mêlait l'eau dans laquelle il s'ébrouait… Sirius mitraillait de photos le directeur, tous deux très concentrés sur la photo…

Alors Remus céda à la tentation : cela faisait des années qu'il s'interrogeait sur les lunettes du Directeur. Car avec les médicomages, plus aucun sorcier n'était obligé de porter des lunettes. Donc si Albus portait des lunettes, ce n'était pas pour rien… Il les mit et observa autour de lui. Bah tout semblait normal, enfin autant que possible avec les gouttes de soleil et Fumseck qui gazouillait pour se faire pardonner sa bêtise… Sauf que… Qu'il y avait quelque chose qui tournait autour de la suite d'Albus : un monceau de gallions. Et autour de celle de Sirius, un Remus miniature complètement dévêtu dans une pause provocante. Remus en resta bouche bée. Il essaya de regarder plus attentivement cette image de lui-même quand… Les lunettes zoomèrent et il entendit l'autre Remus murmurer un « oh Sirius… Encore !! » Il rougit. Et il rougit encore quand il comprit que les lunettes d'Albus permettaient d'espionner les pensées. Il observa alors plus attentivement Albus qui s'amusait toujours comme un fou dans l'eau. Remus vit alors que grâce au zoom, le tas de gallions était gigantesque et accompagné… d'une montagne de chaussettes pure laine, et une autre faite de… de cakes au citrons, oui c'était bien ça… Cela le convainquit que le directeur avait un grain. Ou une énorme, mais alors énorme araignée au plafond… Il reposa alors sagement les lunettes, - _eh oui c'était Remus, Sirius serait parti avec…_ - tout en se demandant si ces lunettes permettaient de lire l'esprit d'une personne pratiquant l'occlumencie… Ca aurait été intéressant de lire les pensées de ce cher Severus. Et découvrir sa sexualité que Sirius cherchait à connaître depuis des années : comme ça, il pourrait changer de sujet de conversation… Ca devenait lassant à la longue.

- Je crois que c'est bon, déclara Sirius ayant fini sa pellicule.

Il s'éloigna. Albus sortit à contre-cœur de l'eau, pour aller se rhabiller derrière le paravent, en mettant au passage ses précieuses lunettes. Une fois vêtu, il tourna la tête vers Remus, qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face : il pensait à toutes les fois où en plein repas il avait fantasmé sur Sirius… Et Albus le fixa de ses yeux pétillants de malice pour dire :

- Remus, voyons… La curiosité est un vilain défaut, reprocha-t-il doucement.

- Alors c'est donc là votre défaut, mon cher Albus, rétorqua Remus dans un murmure.

- Mais non, c'est une nécessité quand on est le directeur d'une aussi grande école que celle-ci…, répondit Albus sur le même ton en sortant.

Remus se demanda alors s'il devait mettre Sirius au courant de l'existence de ces lunettes. Car dès qu'il le saurait, il n'aurait qu'un idée : les chiper à Albus. Remus sentit, malgré lui, ses lèvres s'étirer dans un grand sourire.

- Remus, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?, demanda Sirius qui s'avançait vers lui avec curiosité.

- Pour rien… Et alors les photos ?, demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.

- Je pense qu'elle sont réussies !, répondit Sirius avec fierté.

Résultat de la photo :

Imaginez que vous être sur une plage au sable blanc, un décor de rêve. Une douce brise fait se balancer doucement les palmiers. Et là vous regardez vers la mer, espérant un beau jeune homme à la peau doré de soleil au sourire irrésistible ou alors une douce vahiné aux seins nus… Mais non !! C'est ce bon vieux Albus qui se tient en face de vous, dans la mer, dont chaque mouvement de reflux fait espérer que ce qui est caché se révèle… ce qui n'arrive pas. Il est environné d'éclats de soleil et sa barbe est pleine de sable. Il a un grand sourire joyeux et ses bleus pétillent. On aimerait définitivement voir ce que cache l'eau… Mais la photo magique refuse de dévoiler le mystère…

Vous croyez que le calendrier va se vendre ?

**Je ne sais pas si ça vous a plus, mais par compte je peux dire que c'est difficile à écrire, et que je ne peux rien dire pour les updates ! C'est la dernière fic que je commence pour le moment sur Harry Potter : j'en terminerai avant d'en commencer de nouvelles…**

**J'essayerais toutefois de mettre régulièrement une page du calendrier : ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent, la difficulté vient plutôt du nombre de persos à gérer…**

**Encore un grand merci à Galouz !!**

**Et comme d'hab, laissez-moi des reviews : si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse. Je réponds à chaque review, promis juré !! Surtout que là je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut...**

**Bisous à tous !!**


	2. Janvier 2

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

_Réponse à la review de la fic « Trois vœux »_

Her-mio-neu : Mignonne et rafraîchissante ? Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé !! C'était ma 1ère fic sur Harry Potter, mais pas la 1ère fic qui elle était sur le manga Tokyo Babylone. Je suis une de tes auteurs de fics préférées ? Waouh merci beaucoup ! Bon je vais retourner du côté des slashs et poursuivre les « Dieux de Poudlard » ! Plein de bisous !!

**LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD…**

**Coucou !!**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous me l'ont demandé et de toute façon c'était prévu : Draco sera dans le calendrier !! Vous croyez vraiment que je l'aurais laissé tranquille ? Non, sérieusement ?**

**Sinon, je vous signale au passage qu'Elehyn fait une fic sur le même thème, à savoir Harry qui pose sur un calendrier. Pour ne pas nous influencer, chacune de nous ne lira la fic de l'autre qu'une fois la sienne achevée... Allez la lire, je suis sûre qu'elle est excellente !!**

Onarluca : Tu connaîtras les pensées secrètes de Severus t'en fais pas. Sans ça à quoi bon faire intervenir les lunettes d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis depuis le temps, tu sais que j'aime bien faire du comique. C'est aussi prévu ici !! Je ne sais pas si le calendrier se vendra bien mais je ne suis pas sûre que la mère de Ron l'achètera… Donc toi tu préférerais un slash Sev/Harry, non ? Je ne voulais pas faire de slash, mais je sens que je ne vais pas trop avoir le choix… Gros bisous !!

BeNaNe : J'ai fait la nouvelle fic, parce que je me disais que quelqu'un allait forcément avoir l'idée… Vu que Sirius et Remus sont les photographes, le slash sur eux va continuer. Heureuse de voir que tu me suis même dans mes délires !!! Comme j'ai 3 fics en même temps, mes updates seront plus espacés, désolée… Et dis donc je vois que tu es bourrée de qualités intéressantes !! Plein de bisous !!

Crazysnape : Coucou !! Ca faisait un petit moment que je ne t'avais pas lu !! Ravie de voir que mon idée te plait, même s'il est vrai que l'idée d'un Albus sans rien avait de quoi faire frémir (on m'a parlé dernièrement d'un Albus en string violet…) Si si je vois bien Albus avec sa guitare, les percings aux oreilles, les cheveux violets dressés sur le crâne et la barbe dorée… Pour les idées, je dois dire que ça vient doucement, mais comme je veux faire un calendrier de 24 pages je crois que je vais avoir du mal… Toute idée de photos est bienvenue sur n'importe quel couple !! Voilà et gros bisous !!

Bulrog : C'est vrai que c'est une idée difficile, car je suis plus à l'aise dans un comique verbal que visuel, et là avec les photos je suis un peu coincée… Surtout que je veux écrire ça avec bon goût. Oh que oui il va y avoir des chapitres : ils seront sans doute moins longs que mes updates habituels. Mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit très drôle et sur plein de couples !! Et surtout de ne pas mettre un an à la finir !! (j'ai horreur quand une de mes fics traîne sur des mois…) Bisous !!

Galouz : Pas de quoi pour le merci surtout qu'il est terriblement justifié : sans toi cette fic traînerait encore dans mon ordi !! Si tu as d'autres idées, hein…. Gros gros bisous ma grande !!

Gaelle Griffondor : Oui je continuerais !! Juré !! Et j'espère que tu trouveras ça toujours aussi drôle… Ce qui fait que j'ai du boulot !! Gros bisous !!

Vengeresse : Non non, ne meurs pas tout de suite : j'ai bon espoir que la suite soit plus drôle… En tout cas je vais tout faire pour !! Juré. Bisous !!

Amano ai : Oh une vidéo girl… Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura Draco !! A quoi bon faire un calendrier sans le mettre dedans, hein ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit follement réjoui à cette idée, mais de toute façon il n'aura pas le choix !! Et puis t'es pas la seule à baver… Moi aussi… Bisous !

Petite Dilly : Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour la fic soit illustrée, mais ça ne sera pas par moi. Et je crois que les dessinatrices refuseront de faire Albus (quoique… on m'a parlé d'un Albus en string violet dernièrement, alors…). Les lunettes sont une blague récurrente : je les ai déjà utilisée dans ma fic avec le petit dragon doré, et je crois bien que je ne résisterais pas au plaisir de les utiliser à nouveau… Tu verras !! Bisous !!

Namasta : Vi Draco sera dans le calendrier. Mais alors le slash… Les avis restent partagés entre le hpdm et le hpss. Et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Sirius et Remus ça c'est certain !! Je ne les vois pas l'un sans l'autre d'ailleurs… Heu, si je te garde un calendrier ? J'aimerais bien, mais j'aimerais déjà en avoir un… Gros bisous !!

Yannick : Et ce n'était que le début… Je vais essayer de faire plus comique… Je me dépêche pour la suite, juré ! Bisous !!

Miss Faust : Oui les lunettes d'Albus sont très pratiques… Je me demande juste s'il va longtemps les garder sur le nez, moi… T'en fais pas je continues d'écrire !! Grâce à toutes vos reviews, je ne peux pas faire autrement !!! Bisous !!

Her-mio-neu : C'est génial que tu sois toujours là !!! Oui, il y aura Draco !!! Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait s'en tirer à si bon compte ? Franchement, en me connaissant ? Donc je vais prendre le risque de causer un certain nombre de crises cardiaques, je pense… Gros gros bisous ma grande !!

Harmonia Stone : Non non je ne me suis pas inspirée du film sur la 3. Je l'ai effectivement regardé, mais parce que j'étais déjà en train d'écrire la fic et que je cherchais des idées de photos et de gags. C'est vraiment le calendrier des Dieux du Stade qui m'a fait penser : et si Poudlard faisait son calendrier ? A part ça, je déteste le rugby, trop violent ! En tout cas, je crois que tout le monde aime bien mon idée… Oh que oui je compte bien continuer, simplement, je ne peux rien dire pour les updates, tant que je n'ai pas l'histoire complète en tête et le découpage des chapitres… Bisous !!

Little Psyche : J'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime les lunettes d'Albus, moi… Ca tombe bien parce que je compte bien les réutiliser !! Et je compte aussi terminer cette fic, sans trop vous faire attendre. Gros bisous !!

Aileen : Je me dépêche d'écrire, mais comme il y a beaucoup de persos, c'est pas toujours facile. Je compte les pages du calendrier, moi… Le décor de Severus me semble assez évident, si si. La réaction de Harry et des autres ne devrait pas trop tarder, mais comme là je n'ai pas véritablement de plan (justes des photos…) eh bien je ne peux rien promettre… Gros bisous !

Mich'Loinvoyant : Bien sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour l'acheter : moi (si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus…) parce qu'il y aura plusieurs persos dévêtus dessus qui me font baver… Mais non je ne suis pas cinglée : j'ai juste eu l'idée de la fic, c'est tout… Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes lire la lire, parce que sans toutes vos reviews, je ramerais encore sur ce chapitre… Gros bisous !!

Vif d'or : Non je sais bien pour Albus, mais il se devait de donner l'exemple. Et puis je crois qu'il est persuadé d'être un sex-symbol… Et que le calendrier ne se vendrait pas sans lui : je crois que personne n'arrivera à lui dire l'inverse. C'est Albus, quoi ! A priori, pas de lemon… Et c'est les persos décident de faire une folie, eh bien le rating changera, tout simplement. Je les laisse décider, je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner… Le principal couple c'est pour le moment Sirius/Remus. Je ne sais pas si Sev' ou Draco vont réussir à attirer Harry dans leur filets. Ni lequel des deux sera le pêcheur de l'année… Je sais que tu aimes les lemons… Donc, je prends en considération ton avis !! Gros bisous !!!

Crackos : C'est vrai que le calendrier de 2004 s'est effectivement vendu aussi bien que le dit Albus. J'ai entendu le chiffre par hasard. Oui je sais pour la présence d'Albus, mais je ne voyais personne d'assez courageux pour arriver à lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas y figurer. Le mois de Février te plaira peut-être davantage… En tout cas ça me plait !! Bisous !!

Nardy : Salut ma belle ! Je n'ai pas compté mais il n'y en a pas 24. Heureusement… Mais il me reste encore 21 pages à faire. Avec des couples. Et avec des lunettes. Je suis contente que tu aimes !! Donc, je ne laisserais pas tomber… Plein de bisous et à bientôt !!

Chapitre 2 – Du 15 au 31 janvier 2005

Lundi midi

- Il faut lui dire Sirius…, murmura Remus en se rendant dans la Grande Salle.

- Lui dire qu'il est trop vieux pour poser dans ce calendrier ? Non, non, on fera les photos comme prévu, je n'ai pas envie de… Enfin, je ne connais personne qui arrive à dire à Albus ce qu'il doit faire…, souligna Sirius avec justesse.

- On pourrait poser une limite d'âge, suggéra Remus. Dire que tous ceux qui ont moins de quarante-cinq ans ne pourront pas poser…

- Ben tiens ! Dans ce cas, il n'y a plus grand-monde qui pourra poser ! L'équipe professoral est plutôt âgée ! Si tu fais ça, on ne sera que trois professeurs pour un calendrier de vingt-quatre pages : nous deux et Snivellus. Et peut-être Trelawney et Sinistra…, concéda-t-il à la réflexion.

- Il restera les élèves…, objecta Remus.

- Remus, Albus veut sauver Poudlard. A n'importe quel prix. Et il est persuadé d'être sexy. Persuadé que son image fera vendre le calendrier…, rappela Sirius avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Ben dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de prendre Gilderoy… Lui au moins, il fera vendre.

-Albus y a déjà pensé, rétorqua Sirius. Quand tu es parti développer les photos, il est revenu me voir pour me parler de Gilderoy. Il m'a aussi parlé des jumeaux Weasley qui ont accepté de poser.

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus.

- Dis voir, lança à tout trac Remus, qu'est-ce que tu donnerais pour lire dans les pensées de Snape ?

Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder son amant avec attention :

- A peu près tout sauf toi, répondit-il enfin avec curiosité. Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour rien, répondit Remus.

Un peu trop rapidement sans doute.

- Tu ne fais jamais de remarques pour rien, toi !!, souleva Sirius avec un sourire.

Remus le regarda un instant, puis il sourit en retour :

- Va manger Sirius. J'ai juste quelque chose à faire. On se rejoint tout à l'heure dans la Salle Sur Demande.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, toi… D'accord, je sais que tu ne me répondras pas de toute façon !! J'imagine que je ne peux pas non plus t'aider !, conclut Sirius avec un soupir.

- Non en effet. Dis donc, c'est bien Albus et Minerva que nous photographions cet après-midi ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr : Albus m'avait dit qu'on devrait peut-être photographier Snape. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'il s'échappe de l'école… M'étonnerait pas de tout façon !

- Bon alors à tout à l'heure, fit Remus.

Il avait fait un pas pour s'éloigner quand Sirius le rattrapa pour lui l'attirer à lui et lui voler un baiser. Il effleura d'une caresse la peau sensible du cou. Remus frémit, se retenant de soupirer. Sirius caressa du pouce la lèvre inférieure de son amant, avec un air terriblement songeur.

- A tout l'heure…, lui murmura Sirius avant de s'éloigner.

Et d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa un Remus figé sur place, maudissant sa trop grande sensibilité : pourquoi était-il si réceptif à la moindre caresse de Sirius ? Il suffisait qu'il l'effleure pour qu'il le désire… Comme s'il était indéfectiblement lié à Sirius. Il n'y avait eu que lui, et il n'y aura que lui. Remus le savait bien. Mais depuis que Sirius avait découvert sa sensibilité, chaque frôlement était prétexte au jeu du désir. Si seulement il pouvait faire de même. Il avait essayer, bien sûr. Mais inévitablement au lieu d'aboutir à ce résultat, Remus se retrouvait avec un Sirius hurlant de rire : il était chatouilleux. Cet idiot était tellement chatouilleux que ça en devenait gênant dans l'intimité… Remus soupira et se rendit à Pré-au-Lard : il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait être à l'heure pour la séance de l'après-midi.

Le repas commença dans le brouhaha habituel, mais pourtant… Une certaine effervescence régnait du fait du calendrier : tous les élèves voulaient y être…

Côté Serpentard :

- Ah au fait Draco-chou !, commença enthousiasme Pansy.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !, coupa Draco Malfoy avec colère. Je sais que ton cerveau a la taille d'un pois nain atrophié, mais quand même !!

- … Je t'ai inscrit, poursuivit Pansy sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Et franchement, j'en ai marre que… Inscrit ? Mais pour quoi ?, demanda Draco avec une légère angoisse.

Le petit groupe se regarda, et Blaise finit par dire :

- Draco on a tous voté : c'est toi qui va défendre l'honneur des Serpentards…

- Ben oui pour le calendrier de l'école !!, ajouta Pansy avec ferveur. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu que Potter tire toute la gloire d'y être, alors que toi, tu es parfait, beau et intelligent, énuméra-t-elle avec passion. Alors que lui…, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain.

- Nous aussi on s'est inscrit, fit Crabbe. Je crois qu'on peut poser en couple. On pourrait poser ensemble, hein Draco !

- …Non non, vous allez très bien ensemble, dit Draco réprimant un léger frisson d'horreur.

Hors de question qu'il pose avec ces deux imbéciles !! Et puis quoi encore !! Par contre avec Potter… Rien que pour le plaisir de lui voler la vedette… Draco eut un sourire de conquérant. Il verrait, le balafré, qu'il n'était rien à côté d'un Serpentard… Draco commença donc à passer mentalement en revue sa garde-robe.

Côté Gryffondor :

- Et vous savez ce que j'ai entendu ? Que ce rat de Malfoy va participer !!, révéla Ron avant d'attaquer son assiette.

- Participer à quoi ?, demanda Hermione l'esprit toujours focalisé sur les cours.

- Au calendrier, évidemment !!, s'exclamèrent Ron et Seamus.

- Bon et alors, c'est pas une compétition ?, remarqua Hermione. Et puis si ça se trouve, ils vont faire poser Harry et Malfoy ensemble.

- Bof, ça n'a pas d'importance, dit simplement Harry. Ce qui compte c'est que l'école reste ouverte.

- Je crois que je vais m'inscrire, annonça Neville. Je suis sûr que ma Grand-mère sera contente.

- Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une sélection ?, finit par demander Hermione, vaguement inquiète.

- C'est vrai que si on est trop nombreux… Allez Harry tu as intérêt à battre la fouine, tu entends ?, conseilla Ron.

- Mais oui, finit par dire Harry. De toute façon je suis sûr qu'on ne nous fera pas poser ensemble… Draco n'arrivera jamais à sourire si je suis juste à côté. Il ne lâchera jamais sa baguette pour la même raison. Or je doute que Dumbledore souhaite faire des photos de combat…

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- J'ai une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer. Certains d'entre vous doivent se rappeler du Professeur Gilderoy Lockhart...

- Oh oh, murmura Ron à la table de Gryffondor. Je sens que la nouvelle ne va pas me plaire…

- Il avait été Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il y a environ cinq ans…, poursuivit Albus. Il se remet toujours de l'accident qu'il a subi cette année-là…, précisa-t-il pudiquement. Eh bien je vous annonce qu'il viendra dédicacer ses deux nouveaux ouvrages dans le Hall de Poudlard dès demain. Je vous demande de lui réserver un accueil chaleureux !!

Des cris de filles emplirent la salle, et une multitude de bavardages résonnèrent.

- Par ailleurs je remercie Monsieur Draco Malfoy au nom de Poudlard d'avoir accepté de poser pour notre calendrier !!, conclut-il au milieu des applaudissements de la table des Serpentard en délire. Nous attendons d'ailleurs d'autres volontaires, prêts à nous aider à sauver Poudlard de la fermeture.

Lundi après-midi 

Sirius attendait à l'extérieur de la Salle sur Demande que les joyeux volontaires de l'après-midi se présentent. Il se demandait surtout ce que Remus manigançait, car ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Quatre personnes se présentèrent : Albus, Minerva et les professeurs Chourave et Sinistra.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la Salle Sur Demande, à la suite du professeur Dumbledore. Le décor était assez surprenant : la salle était occupée par une partie de la forêt d'une île des Tropiques agrémentée d'une superbe cascade. Remus les rejoignit, alors que la conversation entre les professeurs était clairement engagé. Il se fit tout petit en tapotant la poche de sa veste… Il se mit à compter mentalement :

« _1 bonhomme de neige, 2 bonhommes de neige, 3 bonhommes de neige, 4 bonhommes de neige, 5 bonhommes de neige, 6 bonhommes de neige, 7 bonhommes de neige, 8 bonhommes de neige, 9 bonhommes de neige, 10 bonhommes de neige…_ »

C'était un vieux truc qu'il avait utilisé pendant des années pour contrôler son côté loup-garou. La neige blanche et glacée le calmait invariablement. Sauf que cette fois ce n'était pas pour éloigner le loup-garou – il était tranquille désormais grâce à la potion tue-loup de Snape – mais bien pour protéger ses pensées.

- Enfin Albus, nous sommes trop âgées pour des choses comme ça, protesta Minerva.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil acéré à sa moitié. Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Allons allons ma chère Minerva, dit doucement Albus, vous êtes parfaitement radieuse.

Il donna un léger coup de coude à Sinistra, car en bon tacticien – sa compagne pour le calendrier était devenu une bataille soigneusement organisée - il avait évidemment prévu le problème. Sinistra soupira, et dit presque théâtralement :

- C'est vrai que moi, ça va encore, j'ai à peine trente-huit ans… Mais, vous ma chère Minerva…

- Je ne vous permets pas _d'oser_ sous-entendre que je ne suis plus qu'une vieille peau fripée, alors que je n'ai que soixante seize printemps, la coupa sèchement Minerva. Ce qui est très jeune pour une sorcière aussi douée que moi !!

- Vous êtes donc d'accord pour poser dans la cascade avec un collier de fleurs ?, intervint Albus.

- Tout à fait Albus !, acquiesça Minerva toujours énervée.

- Alors nous allons poser tous les trois, conclut Albus.

- Comment ça tous les trois ?, répéta-t-elle sur un ton offusqué.

- Ben oui, on fait une photo de groupe pour la seconde quinzaine de janvier !, expliqua Albus avec enthousiasme.

- Ah mais non, ah mais pas du tout !! Je _refuse_ de me déshabiller devant vous. A mon âge on a des principes voyez-vous !, rétorqua aussitôt Minerva.

- Oui ma chère Minerva je suis bien d'accord, mais vous venez d'accepter de participer à la photo. Ne me dites pas que vous revenez déjà sur votre parole ?, s'exclame Albus d'un ton faussement choqué.

Minerva fit la grimace.

- Nous serons agenouillée dans l'eau avec ces colliers de fleurs, c'est bien ça ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton pincé. Et vous serez devant nous ?

- Non non derrière, vous le cacherez, intervint vivement Sirius à un coup de coude provenant cette fois-ci de Remus. Vous ne le verrez pas… euh déshabillé… Et de toute façon, ce sera le professeur Chourave qui fera les réglages. Je prendrais la photo une fois que vous serez tous en place.

Et Remus dit, tout en continuant de compter mentalement :

- Et Albus, n'oubliez pas d'enlever vos lunettes, avec le flash cela n'irait pas…

- Oui oui, je sais, répondit distraitement Albus.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi une horde de bonhommes de neige en miniature dansait autour de la tête de Remus… Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur une table avant d'aller se dévêtir derrière son propre paravent. Minerva et Sinistra allèrent derrière le leur.

_(Nda : les bonhommes de neige, c'est une petite blague entre Galouz et moi, à propos d'une sombre histoire de ces créatures qui se déplacent en horde la nuit dans les jardins de Poudlard… En rapport avec sa dernière fic « faire mumuse dans la neige »... )_

- Allons allons Messieurs, fit alors le professeur Chourave, veuillez tourner le dos pendant que Minerva et Sinistra s'installent et mettent les colliers d'orchidées.

- Mais oui, soupira Sirius tout en se tournant, de toute façon…

Il s'interrompit juste avant de dire, comme à son habitude qu'il préférait Remus. Et alors que Chourave donnait des instructions aux deux autres femmes, et que Albus coincé derrière son paravent attendait… Remus fit prestement la substitution. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était d'arriver à retenir un sourire de pure victoire. Et de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait demander à Sirius en échange…

- Oui c'est ça les colliers sont bien mis, on ne voit rien, déclara finalement Chourave après s'être déplacée un certain nombre de fois pour les mettre correctement. Albus vous pouvez vous mettre en place. Sirius, c'est à vous, conclut-elle.

Et, alors que Sirius reprenait l'appareil, elle lui chuchota rapidement :

- Je vous conseille de faire vite, Minerva est à deux doigts d'exploser…

Sirius hocha la tête et entrepris de mitrailler le trio.

La séance finie, Albus remit ses lunettes et observa attentivement Remus, qui s'était à nouveau mis à compter ses bonhommes de neige. Il parut soulagé de voir que ses lunettes fonctionnaient toujours.

- Bien, c'était la dernière fois que je posais…

- Moi aussi !!, coupa Minerva d'un ton sec.

- Donc, comme je vois que vous avez les choses bien en main, je vous laisse poursuivre, continua Albus. Vous photographierez Severus demain matin et… mmh… je crois qu'il est temps de faire participer les élèves. Je vous dirai demain midi quels sont les élèves qui poseront l'après-midi.

Et Albus s'en alla, en triturant songeusement ses lunettes. Alors qu'un modèle rigoureusement identique se trouvait désormais en possession de Remus.

Minerva, Sinistra et le professeur Chourave regagnèrent leur appartements, la première terriblement énervée contre Albus qu'elle chérissait pourtant en temps normal…

Le soir Sirius termina développer les photos, alors que Remus cherchait un moyen d'utiliser le pouvoir magique des lunettes en toute discrétion : dès le lendemain matin, il connaîtrait les pensées de Severus. Et il n'était pas qu'un peu curieux !!

Résultat de la photo :

De loin, on dirait deux naïades agenouillées dans l'eau d'une cascade, un collier d'orchidée fraîche dissimulant leurs charmes… Un spectacle qui aurait pu être charmant si ce n'était que… oui, il y semblait y avoir tromperie sur l'âge de la naïade de gauche. Pire, un vieux grand-père - sans nul doute égaré sur la photo et qui avait déjà honteusement squatté la première page du calendrier - essayait désespérément d'être au premier plan de la photo, mais la femme de gauche – qui lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près était peut-être aussi âgée que le vieil homme – saisissait alors sa baguette magique dissimulée dans l'eau, et d'un sort murmuré en silence par ses lèvres sèches, elle l'écartait…

Je ne suis pas sûre que ces deux premières pages vont faire vendre le calendrier. Peut-être les suivantes ? Il faut l'espérer !!

* * *

**Voilà, j'essayerais de moins vous faire attendre pour la suite. Car évidemment, c'est Severus qui fait la page de la St Valentin : pour moi, il est né un 14 février… J'adore cette idée… Je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce que j'ai écrit, alors pardon pour les fautes !!**

**Sinon, est-ce que vous voulez toutes les pages du calendrier ou du moins toutes les séances de photos y correspondant, car les lunettes d'Albus (un gag récurrent chez moi) me suggèrent plein de bêtises… Et puis, je sais je voulais pas, mais… Slash ou pas slash ? Et quel couple ? A vous de me le dire !!! Laissez-moi des reviews et donnez-moi votre avis : je vous répondrai au chapitre suivant.**

**Bisous à tous !!**


	3. Severus en février

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD…

**Coucou !!**

**Voici les résultats pour le slashs !**

**- Crabbe et Goyle : 1**

**- Mac Gonagall et Sinistra. 1 Je vous rassure c'était en délire.**

**- laisser Severus libre 1 (je comprends tout à fait !!)**

**- Harry Draco : 10 **

**- Harry Severus : 6 **

**- les trois… 3 **

**- et le fin du fin Gilderoy Severus. 1 Je dois dire que là ça me tente. Mais le Severus que j'ai en tête m'a à peu près dit ça : « Ca va pas non ? Tu fais ça et cette fois que je me barre !!! ». Donc à mon grand regret… Je vais prendre le risque, ça me semble trop rigolo !! Et puis il peut toujours refuser, pas vrai ? Merci à Lulu-Cyfair. Et j'espère que les fans de Severus me pardonneront !!**

Crazysnape : Vi tout à fait : Draco a ressenti le besoin irrépressible de soutenir Poudlard… Pour la photo, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus drôle. Et j'ai a-do-ré ton idée !!! C'est positivement « charmant » !!! Par contre, je ne crois que je détaillerai pas la séance de photo… Je crois que ce sera assez éprouvant pour les photographes. Non je ne pense pas que Severus rêve d'un plan à trois avec Remus et Sirius… Même si ce serait très drôle à écrire. Je vois bien Remus pâlir au fur et à mesure des détails (car il y a aussi le visuel avec les lunettes…). Tu vas pouvoir savoir à quoi il pense… Gros bisous et merci beaucoup pour tes idées !!

SNAPESLOVE : Bon j'ai noté le vote et je ne suis pas vraiment surprise… J'espère que tu aimeras la photo de février… Personnellement, je bave devant… Bisous !!!

Onarluca : Slash… Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, hein ? Euh, les trois peut-être pas… J'ai pas eu beaucoup de demandes pour ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a sans doute pas beaucoup mais je ne suis pas sûre d'u arriver… Bref voici février et la St Valentin… Et un espionnage des pensées de Sev'… Gros bisous !!

Nardy : Oui je sais, mais le calendrier se vendra peut-être grâce aux pages de février… Harry en père Noël ? On verra !! Je suis sûre que tu achèterais pour février, hein !! Ose dire le contraire… Gros bisous !!

Lulu-Cyfair : Ca faisait longtemps !! Oui je sais pour Albus, mais bon, il voulait donner l'exemple, vu que les autres n'étaient pas très chaud pour poser. Tu vas rire, moi j'ose pas feuilleter le calendrier en librairie… J'ai adoré ton idée de Gilderoy Sev… Ca m'a fait mourir de rire… Et j'ai noté tout les autres couples. Pansy au courant ? Ben je ne suis pas sûre que Draco osera lui dire, parce qu'il sait très bien qu'elle essayera d'entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Longue vie à Marcel n°2 !!!! Gros bisous !!!

Siryanne : Voici la séance de Severus, il fallait ça par rapport aux photos d'Albus pour « rattraper » le calendrier… Ca devrait te plaire !! Laisser Severus seul ? Euh, je comprends mais je suis pas sûre que les autres lecteurs soient tout à fait d'accord… Gros bisous !!

Gaelle Griffondor : Je vois que tu préfères celle-ci !! Je dois dire que je m'amuse bien dessus. On se rapproche de la séance de Draco !! Plein de bisous !

Crackos : Voui, Remus est assez curieux pour lire dans les pensées de Sev' ce que tu vas pouvoir lire par toi-même !! Voici février, avec son petit Severus tout frais… Non effectivement cette fic n'est pas logique. Donc un hpss est tout à fait possible… Sauf que vous n'avez pas été si nombreux à me le demander. Gros bisous !!

Galouz : Merci pour toutes les photos et idées !!! A priori je ne ferais plus poser Albus ! J'ai corrigé je crois bien pour Lockhart, merci. Remus est trop gentil pour se venger façon loup-garou… Et bizarrement beaucoup de personnes ont aimé l'idée des bonhommes de neige… L'idée de les voir danser en rond sans doute… J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que ffnet coupe ta review !! Gros bisous !!

Britany LovArt : Ca c'est sûr que ce sont surtout les filles qui vont acheter un truc pareil, mais c'est mixte… Je ne sais pas si je vais oser faire des photos avec deux filles. Et dès que ça se saura que les élèves posent nus, je sens que ça va être la folie à l'école : Pansy est capable d'en acheter une centaine pour retapisser sa chambre… Bisous !!

Alinemcb54 : C'est noté et comme j'hésitais entre les deux, tu seras contente de toute façon !! Bisous et je continue à écrire t'en fais pas !!

Harmonia Stone : Voici la St Valentin !! C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas pensé à la feuille de vigne, trop classique, sans doute. Euh, Severus en robe féminine ? Cette fois, c'est certain il s'évade de Poudlard… Idem pour le chapeau… Le pauvre petit Snape… Un hérisson ??? Avec la chance de Sev', je ne suis pas sûre que cette petite bête soit très coopérative… J'ai noté pour le hpdm… Mais pour le Mc Go et Sinistra, j'ai un doute… Gros bisous !

Edolie : T'en fais pas, je vais continuer, je m'amuse trop ! Merci d'avoir répondu pour le slash. Bisous !!

Gothikadithounette : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et s'il te plait ne t'étrangle pas de rire, je préférerais que tu restes en vie sinon tu ne pourras la lire la suite… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas très bien expliqué sur la substitution des lunettes. Les bonhommes de neige, c'est à cause de la fic de Galouz… Ca m'amusait trop de les recaser ici. J'ai noter pour Miss Teigne, mais je pense que même Albus trouve que Rusard n'a pas tellement de sex-appeal par rapport à lui… Ou alors t'as lu l'OS de Galouz sur lui… Je ferais poser Hermione et Pansy… Je crois que Draco va inscrire Pansy d'office pour se venger… Je crois que je vais arrêter avec Albus, ou ça ne se vendra jamais… Même s'il joue dans la neige… On va garder le Quidditch et donc les balais pour les joueurs… On m'a suggéré des idées intéressantes et merci d'avoir creusé la question, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. J'ose espérer que ce chapitre te fera à nouveau hurler de rire !! Bisous !!

Namasta : Je crois qu'ils vont poser ensemble, ce sera mieux !! Surtout avec un petit espionnage de pensée… Ca oui je pense que Draco sera troublé !! J'oublierai pas, j'adore embêter les persos… Et ça, franchement… Gros bisous !!

Phoque : Bien sûr que c'est n'importe quoi, je suis la première à le reconnaître, mais ce qui compte c'est que ce soit rigolo !! Et je crois que tout le monde ouvrira la page du calendrier à février, tout simplement. Non ? Bisous !!

Her-mio-neu : Oui je suis d'accord, je ne mettrais sans doute pas toutes les séances parce que ça fait beaucoup, quand même !! Arriver à faire encore 21 sur le même mode, je crois que ça lasserait un peu. Les bonhommes de neige c'était une blague avec Galouz, mais je dois dire que ça m'a beaucoup amusée… Pour les lunettes, je crois que ce n'est pas fini !! Il est terrible Albus avec ses lunettes magiques… Je me demande s'il en a une paire en rechange ? Gros bisous !!

MARIA : Oui, il y aura un slash, avec un calendrier pareil, ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire, même si j'avais dit l'inverse au début… Bisous !

Snowbell : C'est super gentil ce que tu dis !!! J'espère arriver à te faire rire après 20 photos… Je garde espoir. J'ai noté ta préférence pour le slash. Je ne peux résister quand on me fait des yeux pareils… Plus sérieusement vous étiez plus nombreux à préférer ce type de slash. Donc… Gros bisous !!

Freddie : Eh bien ça c'est de l'enthousiasme !! J'espère encore te faire rire avec ce chapitre… Et je crois que ton ordi devra s'habituer, il n'a pas le choix… Mais non ce n'est pas être perverse que de demander un hpdm, et puis c'est pour leur bien… Si si, ils nous remercient… à la fin. Bisous !!

Kimmy Lyn : Ben justement je ne savais pas si ça devait être un hpdm ou un hpss, c'est pour ça que je vous avais demandé votre avis. Pour le trio, vous êtes trop peu nombreux et puis je crois que j'aurais eu des difficultés à écrire ça… Ou alors sans aucun lemon. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !! Bisous !!

Vif d'or : Euh je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire un lemon à trois. Même s'ils me supplient tous les trois. Encore que ça peut se négocier si on me prête Severus, pendant… quelques semaines ? Mais je ne suis pas sûre que les deux autres alors seraient d'accord… Ils l'ont vraiment dit ? A défaut un hpdm t'irait quand même ? Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, j'adore lire tes reviews !! Gros bisous !!!!

Minerve : Tout à fait, c'était à peu près à ça que je pensais… Comme quoi… Enfin, je ne pouvais pas vexer Albus, quand même !! Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne s'incruste pas à nouveau. Voui, les autres mois seront de meilleure fraîcheur. Enfin, la plupart… De façon je crois savoir qui va acheter le calendrier… J'espère surtout que ce sera toujours drôle ! Bisous !!

Marijuane : Ca c'est du compliment !!! C'est la dernière fois que je fais poser Albus, tout le monde hurle d'horreur ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera pour d'autres, comme Crabbe et Goyle… La trouvaille avec les lunettes vient de mon autre fic, où j'ai déjà parlé de ça mais sans trop en parler. Ici c'est encore plus drôle. J'ai noté ton vote et je me dépêche mais j'aime bien aussi m'occuper de mon petit dragon adoré et enrhumé alors… Je jongle !! Ah et voici ta réponse à ta review sur « Trois vœux » C'est vrai que c'est sans doute plus un OS mais j'ai mis rapidement la suite. Pour le moment j'ai beaucoup de travail avec les autres fics pour songer à continuer celle-ci… Même s'il y a à mon avis encore beaucoup de choses à écrire dessus : j'aime l'idée de démons essayant de conquérir un nouveau marché… Effectivement il y a encore des questions qui ne sont pas vraiment résolues… Je suis contente que cette toute petite fic t'ait plu, comme les autres !!!! Gros bisous !!

Abella : Pour Remus et Sirius c'est acquis ! J'avais oublié l'histoire du baiser, tiens, comme quoi… Et c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu préfères un hpdm à un hpss ? Tu liras toutes les pages mais peut-être pas certaines séances de photos comme celles avec Crabbe et Goyle… Ce sera déjà éprouvant pour les photographes… Aah les bonhommes de neige… Va lire ma review sur le 1er chap de la fic de Galouz… Tu comprendras pourquoi on a commencé à délirer dessus. J'aimerais bien que ce calendrier soit publié, mais il faut des bons dessinateurs… Tu dessines pas par hasard ? Et oui, il y aura Hagrid et Dobby. A priori Rusard n'en fais pas partie. Encore que je m'interroge toujours après l'OS de Galouz… Gros bisous !!

Chapitre 3 – Du 1er février au 15 février 2005

Mardi matin

Disclaimer bis : l'idée sur Gilderoy vient de Galouz. Et que dire pour la précieuse aide qu'elle m'apporte pour les photos !!!

Severus était tranquillement en train de faire ses bagages, espérant que la surveillance d'Albus serait moins attentive que la veille. Il avait la ferme intention de ne pas figurer sur ce satané calendrier et la meilleure solution consistait à prendre les congés. Les fameux congés qu'il ne voulait pas prendre depuis des années… Et que tout à coup il se découvrait une furieuse envie de prendre. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

Donc il était à peine six heures du matin, et les seules personnes normalement réveillées dans Poudlard, c'étaient les elfes de maison qui s'affairaient à préparer le plantureux petit-déjeuner habituel… et un professeur de potions bien décidé à s'évader.

Quand soudain, on frappa à la porte de ses appartements privés. Severus n'hésita qu'un instant avant de faire la sourde oreille. On frappa une seconde fois. De nouveau sourde oreille : Severus _savait_ qu'il s'agissait d'Albus. Il savait toujours tout… Severus tendit l'oreille : silence… Se doutant que la prochaine étape ne tarderait plus, il se hâta de finir ses bagages, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Et au moment où il prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette, Albus surgit par la cheminée.

_&Petit Papa Noël, quand tu descendras tu ciel…&_

- Bonjour mon cher Severus !, s'exclama Albus avec enthousiasme.

- 'Jour Albus, marmonna Severus, concentré sur une seule et unique idée.

Dès que ce vieux fou serait parti, il s'en allait non mais sans blague… Hors de question qu'il pose nu !!

- J'ai frappé tantôt, mais je crois bien que vous dormiez…, reprit Albus, ses yeux toujours malicieux.

Il observa la masse de bagages du professeur de potions.

- Vous alliez quelque part ?, demanda-t-il innocent. Je vous rappelle qu'il est prévu de vous photographier ce matin. Vous allez faire la première page de février. Si si !!

Court silence alors que Severus cherchait avec désespoir une excuse – n'importe quoi – pour partir.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire, oui je voudrais… prendre mes congés, voilà. Ca fait des années que vous m'encouragez à les prendre et…

- Mon cher Severus…, l'interrompit doucement Albus. Mon très cher Severus, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

- Non mais, je vous assure, j'ai terriblement besoin de vacances, tout de suite même, dit Severus précipitamment.

Mais Albus le regardait avec ces yeux-là, ce regard qui le faisait sentir tout petit dans ses souliers, et qui lui faisait dire oui à toutes ses demandes… Lui, il en imposait peut-être à tous ses élèves, mais alors le directeur…

- Je comprends vous savez, continua Albus, sans faire attention aux propos de son professeur de potions. Ce n'est pas facile de poser nu. Mais je vous assure que Sirius est un excellent photographe et qu'il s'agit véritablement de nus artistiques.

- Euh peut-être mais…

- Et donc, je vous assure que tout se passera bien, le coupa à nouveau Albus.

- Vraiment je vous assure, j'ai besoin de vacan…

- Et je ne peux pas croire de vous que craignez de poser nu, conclut Albus. Pas vous !!

- Non c'est pas ça…

- Parce que vraiment, vous me décevriez si tel était le cas…

- Euh…

- Vous serez fantastique !!, conclut finalement Albus, avec son sourire de papy gâteau made in Dumbledore.

Sourire qu'il envisageait de faire breveter, mais il préférait le garder pour lui tout seul. Ca marchait trop bien et il en avait vraiment besoin ces temps-ci…

- ………………………

- Au fait vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, Severus ?, s'enquit Albus.

- Non rien, lâcha Severus, vaincu. Rien du tout. Et je faisais juste du rangement, voilà tout, ajouta-t-il pitoyable.

- Très bien, alors je vous attends pour le petit déjeuner !, conclut Albus en sortant par la porte.

Albus de retour dans son bureau poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il envisagea un instant de faire fermer le réseau de cheminette à Poudlard. Juste le temps des photos, ça lui éviterait de surveiller Severus en permanence… Et puis c'était bizarre, ses lunettes ne marchaient plus très bien depuis hier. En fait… Il y regarda plus près pour découvrir que celles-ci n'étaient qu'une pâle imitation de sa monture chérie à qui on avait lancé un sort de pensées… Il soupira : c'était pour ça que ça ne marchait plus… Ce type de sort jeté sur un objet n'aboutissait qu'à un résultat imparfait… Le sort s'épuisait au bout de quelques temps. Quelqu'un lui avait pris ses précieuses lunettes. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !!! Et alors qu'il essayait de deviner qui aurait pu commettre un acte aussi abject, on frappa à la porte sur cette pensée vengeresse.

- Bonjour, bonjour !, fit le nouvel arrivant. Je sais, je suis arrivé de bonne heure, mais je voulais mettre en place mon stand avant le petit déjeuner, afin que tous ceux et celles qui le veulent puissent avoir mes livres et mon autographe, déballa-t-il d'une traite.

- Bonjour Gilderoy, fit gentiment Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

Il se demandait toujours pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi, il avait pu engager un professeur pareil. Bon d'accord, il avait des soucis à l'époque, mais quand même !

- Très bien… Et vous êtes, mmh, le directeur de cet établissement, n'est-ce pas ?, rétorqua Gilderoy.

- Oui tout à fait. Vous déjeunez avec l'équipe professorale ?

- Bien sûr !! Je pourrais même faire un petit discours si vous me le permettez… Ah j'aimerais tellement retravailler ici, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Vous avez retrouvé la mémoire ?, s'enquit poliment Albus sans répondre à sa question clairement sous-entendue.

- Ah euh, pas exactement, j'ai quelques souvenirs qui me reviennent. Je me souviens que… j'avais beaucoup aimé travailler ici…

Dans la matinée, Albus reçut à peu près toutes les demi-heures un message, qui tous sont restés évidemment sans réponse, Albus essayant plutôt de tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait du côté de la Salle sur Demande. Savait-on jamais, Severus pouvait décider de transformer Sirius en pot de chambre dans un mouvement d'humeur. Il avait toujours été excellent en transformation, ce cher petit…

Neuf heures (à peine !!) :

« Cher Albus, quelques élèves m'ont gentiment informé de la situation de Poudlard et de votre idée de calendrier. Je suis évidemment tout à fait prêt à vous aider, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ancien professeur de cette prestigieuse école qu'est la vôtre… Très cordialement, Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Neuf heures et demi:

« Très cher Albus, je me permets de vous signaler que je suis tout à fait prêt à poser pour votre magnifique calendrier – savez-vous que vous avez eu là une idée purement géniale ? – et que si vous le souhaitez j'ai d'ores et déjà quelques idées de décors… Infiniment cordialement, Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Dix heures :

« Mon très cher et estimé Albus, j'ignore si vous avez eu mes précédents messages. De toute façon, je vous assure de mon soutien dans votre merveilleux projet. Je peux vous aider dans votre campagne de publicité, ayant du récemment faire la mienne pour mes deux nouveaux ouvrages. Il est évident que je poserais pour les mois que vous souhaiterez, seul ou accompagné. Restant à votre entière disposition et cent mille fois cordialement, Gilderoy Lockhart. »

Dix heures et quart (il était en train de craquer en raison du silence d'Albus ):

« Mon très cher et bien-aimé Albus, je ne saurais rester inactif dès lors que Poudlard se meurt. Je poserais donc seul pour les photos, puisque vous n'osez le demander, ce qui est tout à fait louable. Dites-moi juste où se trouve le photographe, j'y vais immédiatement !! Gilderoy Lockhart, membre honoraire de votre corps professoral. »

Et donc Gilderoy quitta son stand avec des photos de lui partout et les titres de ses derniers livres :

- « Moi qui suis-je ? »

- « sortilège des oubliettes : comment surmonter cette épreuve… »

Minerva l'avait très gentiment renseigné. A croire qu'elle voulait se venger d'Albus…

A neuf heures moins quelques minutes devant la Salle sur Demande…

Remus baillait : il avait passé la nuit – enfin une partie, Sirius prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'endormir sans lui dans ses bras… - à essayer de comprendre le principe des lunettes d'Albus. Et une fois que Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras, il ne l'avait plus lâché… A l'origine, il voulait les rendre à Albus après avoir réussi à les « copier ». Mais la magie utilisée sur ces lunettes était si complexe qu'il doutait de pouvoir la reproduire à l'identique, même avec l'aide de Sirius…

Donc il s'était résolu à… les garder. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul hic : comment les porter sans que Albus ne les voit ? Et puis l'idée lui était venu de les rendre invisibles. Désormais il savait que Sirius pensait à lui en se levant en prenant sa douche, en s'habillant, etc… Effrayant quand on y pensait. Il était obnubilé par l'amour de sa vie : Remus. Il n'était pas tellement étonnant que Sirius ait trouvé Remus étrangement froid, surtout effrayé par cette révélation… Découvrir que l'on était tout pour une personne avait quelque chose d'effrayant…

Quand Albus arriva vers neuf heures, Remus se fit tout petit, la monture invisible pesant sur son nez… Albus était accompagné de Severus, qui faisait sa tête des mauvais jours, c'est-à-dire, sa tête habituelle. Remus se remit aussitôt à penser à des bonhommes de neige, même s'il savait que le sort qu'il avait lancé sur les lunettes de remplacement devait s'être épuisé depuis la veille… Avec Albus, il fallait toujours se méfier.

- Bonjour mon cher Remus !, le salua Albus, avec ce qui semblait un regard acéré.

Du moins ce fut ainsi que Remus, se sentant coupable, l'interpréta…

- Bonjour, Albus…

- Sirius n'est là ?

- Il va arriver, il revoit juste toutes les photos d'hier… Histoire d'en choisir une… bien…

Il n'osa pas dire une où Minerva était à peu près souriante.

- Bonjour Severus, fit Remus alors que le professeur de potions avait l'air décidé à ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, là.

- 'Jour…

- Vous avez réfléchi à un décor ?, demanda Remus, alors que le bref silence devenait pesant.

Severus essaya de le crucifier du regard, avant de finalement répondre sous le regard d'Albus.

- Un laboratoire de potions…, fit-il enfin d'un ton morne.

- Ah, euh, ben c'est original…, nota Remus.

- Bonjour !!, s'exclama Sirius en arrivant.

Il avait l'air assez content de son travail de photographe pour finir et faisant tout cela avec une extraordinaire bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Sirius !, fit en réponse Albus, Severus restant silencieux. Alors les photos d'hier ?

- Eh bien les voici, dit Sirius en lui donnant une enveloppe. Mais je me suis permis d'en choisir deux pour les agrandir, elles ont été déposées dans votre bureau. Vous me direz si ça vous convient.

- Parfait !, répondit Albus. Je vais me renseigner pour établir une campagne de publicité, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Remus pouvait à nouveau voir la montagne de gallions tourner autour de la tête du Directeur. Comme un étrange satellite perpétuel…

- Bien je vous laisse faire vos photos d'aujourd'hui !!, ajouta-t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle avant de s'éloigner.

Remus avait presque l'impression qu'il sautillait de joie.

- Quel décor pour aujourd'hui Rem' ?, demanda Sirius, Severus s'obstinant à l'ignorer.

- Un laboratoire de potions…

- Très bien… Alors.

Sirius se mit à marcher de long en large devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande en pensant très fort au décor avant de finalement ouvrir la porte.

- Ca a marché, conclut Sirius avec un sourire. Je voulais un labo avec de grandes fenêtres pour la lumière…

Il entra installer son matériel : il se plaisait bien dans son nouveau travail.

- Mais après vous mon cher Severus, ne put s'empêcher de dire Remus en retenant difficilement un grand sourire.

Le professeur Snape lui jeta son terrible regard. Mais Remus espionnant ses pensées ajouta alors :

- Je vous promets que je n'en profiterais pas pour vendre des photos de vous…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !, s'insurgea Severus dissimulant sa surprise.

- Ah, désolé alors. Mais je crois important que vous sachiez qu'Albus a exigé que tous les négatifs lui soient remis pour éviter ce type de problème. Vous voilà rassuré ?

Severus ne répondit pas et entra à son tour dans la salle faisant voltiger les pans de sa robe avec une certain colère. Il se retrouvait coincé ici à cause d'un vieux débris, à poser nu devant deux crétins débiles ! Mais il ferait face, si ! Et il attendait avec une certaine jubilation que ces deux débiles se retrouvent à sa place à poser. Il voulait bien prendre les photos dans ce cas : aucun problème !

- Vous avez un paravent pour… vous dévêtir, dit alors Sirius avec un large sourire.

Severus lui lança à nouveau un mauvais regard et alla s'y réfugier avec un soupir excédé. Et un peu tremblant : se dévêtir devant ses deux pires ennemis… Son pire cauchemar d'adolescent se réalisait… En direct.

« Severus, tu es fier de ce que tu es ! Tu es un Serpentard et aucun Serpentard ne peut avoir honte d'être ce qu'il est … Euh peut-être sauf ces deux idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, mais… Concentre-toi ! Pense que tu es irrésistible et je suis sûr que ce chien galeux de Sirius n'est pas aussi musclé que toi ! Tu vas voir, il va tomber des nues ! », pensa Severus essayant de vaincre toutes ses angoisses.

Il acheva de se dévêtir, jetant tout à coup un regard plus objectif sur ce qu'il portait et en ressentit une brusque flambée de honte. La vieille chemise d'un blanc plutôt grisâtre, sa redingote d'un noir usé, ses sous-vêtements… Bon sang, si jamais ces deux-là voyaient tout ça… Il devait aller faire les courses pour la prochaine séance de photos… C'était définitif. Mais euh minute… C'était la seule et unique séance de photo à laquelle il participait, il se l'était juré, non ? Il grimaça : il connaissait Albus et il y avait 24 photos… Il _devait_ s'enfuir. Le seul hic c'était qu'il ne pouvait envisager d'abandonner tous les précieux ingrédients qu'il avait mis tant d'années à réunir et qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Il devait partir avec…

De l'autre côté du paravent, Remus qui avait suivi les pensées de Severus retenait difficilement un fou-rire.

- Ca va pas Rem' ?,s 'inquiéta Sirus.

Il le trouvait bizarre depuis ce matin.

- … Si si, répondit Remus d'une voix légèrement aiguë.

Il était en train d'imaginer Severus dans un vieux caleçon usé et passé, et peut-être même… avec des trous… Remus partit dans un longue quinte de toux histoire de cacher le rire qui menaçait de le submerger.

Severus, très digne, sortit de son paravent, seulement vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier dont il tenait les pans soigneusement serrés. Son dernier rempart. Sirius le regarda avec un léger sourire, essayant de faire les choses professionnellement. Ca en plus du fait qu'Albus avait été très clair la veille : si jamais il n'était pas capable de tenir son rôle de photographe, il pouvait dire adieu à son poste de professeur. Or Sirius adorait enseigner et il avait donc accepté de retenir ses sarcasmes face à Severus. Juste le temps des séances de photos. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse, sachant très bien que Albus espionnerait d'une façon ou d'une autre la séance de photos…

- Voilà, commença Sirius, je propose de te prendre en photo sur la table de préparation qu'il désigna d'un geste. Sans ta robe de sorcier, précisa-t-il avec un sourire un brin pervers.

Or la Salle de Demande avait du être fortement influencée par les pensées de Sirius car il n'y avait que des flacons de poisons sur la table. D'innombrables fioles au contenu inquiétant, et sur chacune d'entre elle était indiqué en lettres élégantes « Poison ».

Severus lui jeta un regard souverainement méprisant et laissa tomber sa robe de sorcier. Le sourire de Sirius disparut.

Malgré les apparences, Severus était musclé, musclé partout. Fin aussi, sans une once de graisse… On rêvait de redessiner du bout des doigts chaque courbe, du torse imberbe aux hanches fines… Sirius n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belles fesses rebondies et fermes, d'aussi belles tablettes de chocolat et surtout… Cette peau d'albâtre, si délicate, si fine… Tout cet être n'était qu'une grâce nerveuse mais maîtrisée, dont les cicatrices ne parvenaient pas à en ternir la beauté subtile…

_&J'avoue : ça m'étonnerait Sirius pense tout ça. Vi je fantasme joyeusement sans trop baver, et alors ?&_

Et fatalement son regard tomba plus bas, suivant la ligne sombre qui courait vers le bas ventre, au sexe que plus rien ne dissimulait.

« Mais il est bien foutu ce con ! Oh la la », se mit à penser Sirius, bouche bée de stupéfaction. Il commençait à baver.

Remus lui donna un brusque coup de coude.

- Je voudrais simplement qu'on ne voit pas ma… marque sur mon avant-bras droit, demanda Severus.

Il désignait le fameux tatouage, seule marque de laideur sur son corps.

- Bien sûr, murmura Sirius toujours atomisé.

Et Severus qui voulait que ce soit vite fait, s'installa avec lenteur sur la table. Sirius n'en perdit pas une miette. Remus n'aurait jamais cru un jour être jaloux de Severus, mais la vérité était que Sirius n'arrivait pas à décoller les yeux de Snape.

Tout en s'installant, Severus pensait ceci :

« Génial, ils n'ont pas pensé à la St Valentin… Si ces deux crétins savaient que c'était mon anniversaire…. Ils seraient capable de me faire poser avec un gâteau en forme de cœur en chocolat et des bougies. Ou même sur un gâteau géant… »

Remus sourit, heureux de tenir sa vengeance. Alors il attendit, histoire que le calvaire de Severus dure plus longtemps.

- Bien, fit Sirius d'une voix toujours peu assurée, tu pourrais euh… T'asseoir et euh… Mmh, mettre tes mains dans les cheveux et les glisser vers l'arrière en te… cambrant un peu… Ca devrait cacher ton avant-bras…

Severus le fixa du regard avant de se mettre à contre cœur dans cette attitude. Remus se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien casser pour atténuer sa jalousie. Parce que là ça devenait intenable même s'il comprenait Sirius. Juste un peu… Vraiment de façon infime. Minuscule. Et bon sang comment Severus faisait pour avoir un corps pareil, dont on n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le toucher… Non, il ne venait pas de penser, non ça devait être une pensée de Sirius. Pas lui. Severus ? Beurk, définitivement beurk. Totalement… Qu'est-ce qu'il utilisait comme gel douche pour donner cet aspect satiné et… Remus craqua et sortit brusquement de la Salle.

Sirius vint le rejoindre dans le couloir :

- Ca va pas Rem' ?

- Arrête de baver sur lui !!!

- Quoi ! Mais ?

- Arrête de baver sur son corps. Quel mot n'as-tu pas compris ?

- Non tu es jaloux ? s'étonna Sirius. Mais je t'assure que… C'est toi que j'aime, enfin !

Remus se détendit imperceptiblement : les pensées de Sirius lui confirmaient cela. En fait tout ce qu'il avait lu en Sirius depuis qu'il le pouvait. Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé que Sirius allait le tromper avec Severus, hein ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir tous les deux…

Severus écoutait attentivement derrière la porte :

« Alors comme ça je leur fais de l'effet ? A tous les deux ?, pensa-t-il avec un frisson horreur. Mais quels pervers ! Je me fiche de ce que dira Albus mais je ne vais pas continuer… Quoique, quoique… » pensa-t-il soudain avec un énorme sourire devenant lentement sadique.

Remus était trop concentré sur Sirius pour avoir « entendu » ça. Et quand ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, Severus était retourné sagement poser sur la table.

- Bon je voudrais avoir terminé rapidement, lança Sirius en entrant.

Il considéra à nouveau la pose de Severus, assis sur la table avant d'aller poser un flacon de poison entre ses jambes. Le flacon vacilla légèrement alors qu'il le posait, la main mal assurée…

- Sirius…, commença Remus.

- Je sais !

Sirius le retira pour en mettre un plus gros sous le regard narquois de Severus, avant de retourner à son appareil photo. Il prit quelques photos et au moment où il allait déclarer que la séance de photo était enfin achevée, Remus s'exclama :

- Oh bon sang, c'est vrai !!! Siri, on a oublié quelque chose ! La première quinzaine de février c'est la Saint Valentin !! Et puis en plus le 14 février c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Severus, il faut faire une belle photo ! C'est pour cela je crois que Albus voulait qu'il pose pour cette photo… Sans doute une manière déguisée de vous faire un cadeau en avance mon cher Severus !!, ajouta Remus avec un ton mielleux.

Severus s'étranglait de rage en silence.

- Oui la Saint Valentin, tu as raison, comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser ?, fit Sirius en sortant sa baguette pour faire apparaître plein de petits cœurs ailés de la St valentin.

Et la Salle sur Demande était ce qu'elle était, d'autres petits cœurs rouges vinrent se joindre avec enthousiasme aux premiers…

- Essayez de prendre l'air sexy, Severus, conseilla Remus avec un sourire.

Severus lui jeta un regard furibond avant de faire ce qu'il avait décidé auparavant. S'il devait être ridicule, eh bien, au moins il pouvait essayer de faire encore plus baver Sirius sur ce qu'il n'aura jamais !! Il se cambra encore un peu en arrière, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les cœurs voltigeant autour de lui. Quelque chose de sensuel paraissait émaner de l'ensemble.

Sirius prit ses photos en tremblant légèrement et personne n'entendit la porte brusquement s'ouvrir :Gilderoy entra sans frapper et resta saisi par le spectacle s'offrant à lui.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, murmura-t-il sidéré…

Avant de mettre à baver.

Résultat de la photo :

Un homme nu aux cheveux d'ébène mi-longs, à la peau d'albâtre, se tient sur une table, jambes étendues et écartées, mais à l'endroit où le regard se porte fatalement, un gros flacon de poison dissimule le bas ventre de cet apollon des potions. L'expression du modèle change selon que les petits cœurs essayent de faire tomber la bouteille ou pas. Tour à tour dans des poses sexy ou alors fusillant du regard ces foutus petits cœurs de la saint Valentin… La bouteille vacille : va-t-elle tomber ?

Evidemment les gens vont commencer l'année par février !!!! En tout cas moi, c'est ce que je ferais !!!

* * *

**Voilà !! Je pars à mon réveillon et je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et une bonne année 2005 !!!!!!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'y répondrais comme toujours. Ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour le slash peuvent toujours le faire !! (oui, j'espère toujours que des fans du Severus Harry viennent remonter le score de ce slash car sans ça Severus va devoir se dépatouiller avec Gilderoy… Oui je sais toute façon Gilderoy a flashé sur lui, mais quand même…)**

**J'ai écrit la fin du chapitre très rapidement, donc il y certainement des fautes (et des mots oubliés, je suis une spécialiste !) et je reprendrais peut-être de façon plus détaillée la photo la prochaine fois !**

**Gros bisous !!!!!**


	4. Harry et Draco Craquera, craquera pas

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD…

**Coucou !**

**Voici les nouveaux résultats pour le slash ! Certains d'entre vous ont changé leur vote. Donc sauf erreur ça donne ceci :**

**- Harry Draco : 14 **

**- Harry Severus : 13 **

**- les trois… 4 **

**- Remus Sirius – 4 **

**Important : il semblerait que toutes les reviews ne me parviennent pas. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'en avoir dans mon mail sans les retrouver sur ffnet. Si jamais vous n'avez pas de réponse, vérifiez bien que le site l'a bien enregistré. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mail, si je vous oublie depuis longtemps : c'est pas ma faute ! Flore ma grande, j'ai toujours rien eu...**

Gaelle Griffondor : On va voir, mais je crois que vous être vraiment plus nombreux à vouloir ce slash ! Mais les partisans du hpss se sont réveillés alors je crois que Harry va se débrouiller et faire son choix selon les efforts de séduction de chacun… Gros bisous !

Saral : J'adore les lunettes d'Albus ! (car oui pour moi c'est louche qu'un grand sorcier comme ça porte des lunettes !) Je vais essayer de continuer à faire des chapitres comme ça… Surtout que j'ai toujours tendance à m'étaler, alors. Malheureusement Rowling a choisi il y a peu la date de naissance de Severus : le 9 janvier… Pour moi ce sera toujours le 14/2 ! C'est plus drôle. Heu attends de voir les autres pages du calendrier avant de décider de le laisser toute l'année sur la 1ère quinzaine de février… Gros bisous !

Lola Reeds : Oui, je sais le hpss… Il ne faut pas me tenter avec des expressions « Sevy c'est la reine de la nuit »… Non c'est vrai j'ai aussitôt eu une image de Severus en dragqueen… Tu sais que quand on est crevée, c'est là où on sort le plus de débilités très très drôles ? Je suis désolée pour l'inondation de ton clavier… J'espère que tu en as de rechange. Je ne vois pas Sev' se laisser faire par Gilderoy, donc pour le slashà moins que Gilderoy ne le soûle, c'est pas gagné ! Gros bisous !

Vega264 : Oui je n'ai pas voulu vous faire trop attendre pour la séance de pose Harry Draco, donc… bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !

Alinemcb54 : j'ai noté que ton vote avait changé… Tu préfères donc un hpss ! Mais no Sev' n'aura pas de crise cardiaque : il est assez solide pour résister aux assauts de Gilderoy ! Bisous !

Onarluca : Et un vote pour le hpss ! C'est noté. Heu la vente du calendrier… Voyons, il faudrait de bons dessinateurs (et no pas moi, parce que je préfère écrire !) Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir avec février ! Par contre, j'aimerais bien mettre le couple Harry Sev pou mon anniversaire, mais j'ai peur de me faire lyncher, parce que c'est en juillet. Gros bisous !

Namasta : Vi je vais prendre des risques pour Gilderoy/Sev. Mais je trouve ça trop drôle pour résister ! Severus va criser, encore et encore… Euh j'étais partie au chapitre précédent pour un hpdm, mais les voix pour le hpss ont sacrément remonté, donc eh bien, je vais « lancé » les deux, et Harry décidera ! Et si j'avais le numéro de Severus, je crois que j'aurais eu des problèmes pour harcèlement téléphonique… Gros bisous !

Elehyn : Je me doutais de ton vote ! (je l'avais rajouté mentalement d'ailleurs, parce que sans ça, ce n'aurait pas été très juste !) Je t'ai à peu près répondu dans une review. Et tu sais quoi, le nombre de page pour les hpdm a augmenté ! Enfin, on verra, c'est Harry qui décidera et j'ai peur que malgré tous mes effortsça finisse en couple à trois alors que j'ai horreur de ça ! Je me demande à quoi vont ressembler tes reviews quand tu me liras ! J'espère que d'ici là, tu auras lu l'autre hpss« collés pour la Saint-Valentin ». Gros gros bisous !

Abella : Pour le poison, remercie Galouz, c'est grâce à elle que le poison se trouve là. (je ne sais plus si l'idée est d'elle ou de moi.) Bon d'accord tu dessines pas. Mais je ne vois pas qui pourrait dessiner des trucs pareils… Ou alors seulement certains mois ! Oui je sais que tu préfères le HPDM. Mais dis, tu dois pas faire un hpss, toi ? Heu, ce slash à trois, je ne pourrais vraiment pas ! Plein de bisous !

Garouf : Peutêtre qu'il y a un peu d'impérium dans les lunettes d'Albus, parce que vu tout ce qu'il arrive à faire faire à l'équipe professorale, j'ai un doute… C'est une idée intéressante car c'est Remus qui a les lunettes. En abusera-t-il ? Pour les photos, ce n'est pas facile : je préfère encore décrire une pièce qu'une photo animée ! Aah, enfin quelqu'un qui voit tout le potentiel comique du Sev/Gilderoy… Je veux faire criser Sev' et le pousser à se bouger un peu pour Harry. Avec un _énorme_ boulet : Lockart ! De toute façon si je ne fais pas ce slash là, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! J'en ris trop d'avance. Gros gros bisous !

SNAPESLOVE : Ca c'est vrai un vrai cri du cœur ! On peut peutêtre essayer de soudoyer les petits cœurs pour qu'ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et faire tomber la bouteille… Il y aura d'autres photos. Peu importe le slash final, Harry et Sev' poseront ensemble ! Gros bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Vi je sais que tu préfères les HPDM. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai mis mon petit OS sur la Tour d'Astronomie, c'est que je sentais le vent tourner dans cette fic, et ça m'ennuyait un peu… (ben oui je fais beaucoup de HPSS ces temps-ci !) En tout cas la photo que tu vas préférer est là ! Gros gros bisous !

Fushicho : Merci ! Bonne lecture pour ce double chapitre ! Bisous !

Galouz : Merci encore pour la photo et le poison ! Gros bisous !

Minerve : Je crois que les mois vont aller en se réchauffant ! Il y aura juste quelques rechutes de temps à autre. Ca fait un moment que je veux envoyer Severus faire les boutiques, alors là, il n'aura pas le choix ! Mais pourquoi personne ne veut que Gilderoy puisse baver paisiblement sur Sev', hein, le pauvre quand même ! Mon idée (au-delà de l'élément comique) est de pousser Sev à se bouger un peu pour Harry… Enfin, je m'amuse bien… Gros bisous !

Shiefa Li : Je n'ai pas fini pour les lunettes, c'est un gag que j'aime et qui vient d'une de mes autres fics… Alors j'espère faire pire que ce que j'ai écrit pour le moment ! Bisous !

Marijuane : Ben s'il y avait des bons dessinateurs, on pourrait lancer ce calendrier… J'aimerais bien remarque ! A la limite pour l'année prochaine ? Surtout qu'on bave toutes dessus… Et attends de voir la suite. Remus n'a pas fini ses crises de jalousie ! Ben oui Sev' va poser plusieurs fois, alors… Les trois ? Heuuu, j'aime pas trop les couples à trois, alors Harry va devoir choisir ! Ce que ne va pas être facile pour lui ! Gros bisous !

Vif d'or : Mais non Gilderoy n'est pas fou, il aime ce qui est beau – donc lui- et il vient de découvrir que Sev appartenait lui aussi à cette catégorie ! Donc tu préfères néanmoins un hpss pour cette fic. Ca remonte ! Je ne veux pas faire un ménage à trois, mais ça devient difficile car les votes s'équilibrent presque ! Gros bisous !

Britany LovArt : C'est noté ! Je dois dire que le score HPSS a sacrément remonté ! Bisous !

Petite Dilly : Si par miracle tu dessines… J'aimerais moi aussi beaucoup la page de février. Comme ça je pourrais saliver. Et qu'entends-tu par faire les 3 possibilités ? Pas un lemon à trois quand même ? Vi Gilderoy n'a pas fini de baver, crois-moi ! Gros bisous !

Siryanne : Oui j'ai fait des erreurs. Pour la marque je le savais, j'avais une image en tête mais j'ai oublié d'inverser : on voyait la marque sur la droite de l'image, donc voilà… Je en ferais plus l'erreur ! Par contre je ne me souviens pas dans les livres si Sev tutoie Remus et Sirius. Il ne me semblait pas mais il faudra que j'aille vérifier ! Nous sommes d'accord la bouteille _doit_ tomber ! Gros bisous !

Sumerlupin : Si Severus court assez vite, je ne le mettrais pas avec Gilderoy. Je lui ai promis. Mais s'il se laisse faire je dénie toute responsabilité ! J'ai compté ton vote, et les résultats sont là ! Non Severus et Harry ne poseront pas tout de suite ensemble. On va faire venir Draco pour poser… Et puis il y a d'autres persos ! J'ai quand même 24 pages et je ne peux les faire que sur Sev et Harry, non ? (même si j'aimerais, j'avoue…) Oui moi aussi j'aime bien Rem et Siri. Grâce à Nardy, parce que avant j'aimais pas tellement Sirius ! Bisous !

Bouboutix : Merci beaucoup et tu sais quoi, je trouve mon autre fic avec le dragon bien plus drôle… (j'ai vraiment eu des fou-rires dessus, surtout le chapitre 6 alors là, j'ai cru mourir en l'écrivant.) Dans cette fic, c'est plus difficile car ça implique davantage le visuel… Où je trouve des idées comme ça ? Je sais que tu vas pas forcément me croire, mais les persos en ajoutent pas mal de leur côté… Ensuite je note toutes les idées débiles – là je me suis payée une crise de hoquet et je sens qu'un perso va aussi en avoir une… Enfin j'essaie d'imaginer le pire, mais j'ai tendance à réutiliser des gags quand je ne les ai pas exploités entièrement. Oui, les 1ères photos étaient atroces, mais je voulais éloigner à tout jamais Albus de la salle de photos. Il me reste encore des photos pire que ça à faire… Et pour la photo de Sev, j'avoue j'ai utilisé une vraie photo, c'est plus facile à décrire ! Bisous !

**Vu le score serré, je me demande si je ne vais tout simplement pas faire deux fins. Comme ça tout le monde sera content (sauf pour ceux voulant un couple à trois… Comment ça je dois aussi faire trois fins ? On verra…) Enfin pour cette raison, vous n'aurez pas les pensées de Harry en entier.**

**Ensuite j'ai commis deux erreurs au chapitre précédent : Severus a sa marque sur le bras gauche, et normalement, il tutoie Remus et Sirius… Désolée !**

**Encore une chose : je change régulièrement le pairing de cette fic. C'est logique d'ailleurs. Donc pour la retrouver je vous conseille de passer par ma bio !**

Chapitre 4 – Du 16 au 31 mars 2005

Fin de matinée

Gilderoy resta donc la bouche grande ouverte, complètement subjugué par la merveilleuse vision qui s'offrait à lui… Severus l'aperçut, et surtout il se rendit compte que le regard de Gilderoy était fixé sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. A lui. Pourquoi stressait-il tout à coup ? Remus et Sirius interrompirent la séance qui de toute façon s'achevait. Mais Severus Snape bougea pas. Et la bouteille était toujours là où elle se trouvait. Il la trouvait rassurante subitement. Jolie petite bouteille de poison.

- Ah Gilderoy, j'imagine que vous voulez poser, soupira Remus.

Pas de réponse. Car Gilderoy restait silencieux une fois n'était pas coutume. Remus scruta les pensées de Gilderoy :

« Faites que la bouteille tombe… Oh Merlin, faites que la bouteille tombe »

Sirius le regarda pour comprendre lui aussi ce qui pouvait couper la parole aussi radicalement à Gilderoy. Une première, même pour le Gilderoy post-amnésique. Ce dernier finit enfin par redescendre sur terre et finit par dire :

- Ce… ce calendrier que vous faites… c'est un calendrier… de nus…?

Remus le fixait toujours : des petits Severus nus venaient d'apparaître et tournoyaient autour de la tête de Gilderoy. Tous avec des bouteilles de poison « là ». Remus sourit franchement : il connaissait assez Gilderoy de réputation pour savoir que Severus allait au delà de graves complications. Et durables. Poudlard allait devenir sacrément animé dans les jours à venir…

- Vous… pouvez sortir , demanda sèchement Severus.

- Heu…

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

- Mais heu…

- Sortez , cria Severus très énervé.

Il découvrait qu'être fixé par ce débile était la dernière chose qu'il préférait. Gay oui, mais jamais avec ce truc répugnant habillé de rose ! Sirius et Remus amusés par la situation se gardaient bien de dire quoi que ce soit. Gilderoy finit enfin par réagir, mais pas de la façon dont aurait aimé Severus.

- Vous… vous êtes libre ce soir , demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix suave.

Cette fois ce fut Severus qui resta silencieux. Même atomisé d'horreur… Sirius et Remus retenaient un fou-rire, mais Remus finit par dire :

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que tu es seul, Severus… Tu devrais peutêtre essayer ?

Severus le fusilla du regard : comment savait-il qu'il était gay, d'abord ?

- Sortez , finit par répéter Severus coincé sur sa table, sa vertu seulement protégé par du poison.

- Avec vous , fit Gilderoy avec espoir et en s'approchant.

Severus eut un mouvement de rage et la bouteille frémit. Les petits cœurs aussi.

- Mais faites-le sortir !

Sa voix venait de monter d'un cran vers les aigus…

- Pourquoi , demanda Sirius avec une fausse naïveté. J'imagine que… Oh Gilderoy, vous ne voudriez pas poser avec Severus ?

- Mais bien sûr , fit Gilderoy en commençant à se déshabiller. Nous serons un merveilleux couple pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Mais foutez-le dehors , cria Severus une nuance d'imploration dans la voix.

Et là, Remus entendit très clairement un cri mental :

« C'est Harry que j'aime et que je veux ! Pas ce truc immonde »

Remus s'étrangla. Non seulement Severus était vraiment gay, mais en plus, il aimait Harry… Si jamais Sirius le savait, il ferait une attaque ! De son côté, Sirius avait poursuivi :

- En échange de quoi ?

- Sinon je pose plus , fit Severus en prenant sa baguette posée à côté de lui sur la table. Et je détruis la pellicule !

Sirius se sentit touché : on menaçait son travail, là ! Son _Œuvre_, même !

- Gilderoy la séance est finie, fit-il à regret. Et pour demain c'est déjà pris… Vous êtes encore là jeudi ?

- Mais bien sûr , s'exclama Gilderoy positivement ravi. Je comptais de toute façon rester jusqu'à la fin de la semaine donc…

- Parfait , le coupa Remus. On se dit donc à jeudi.

- Très bien et… Euh vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas pour ce soir ?

- Vous ne connaissez même pas mon nom !

- Ben justement je veux tout connaître, conclut Gilderoy en sortant.

- C'EST NON !

Gilderory se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil qu'il estimait aguicheur.

- On dirait bien que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil , nota Sirius innocemment.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et descendit enfin de la table, ses fesses un peu douloureuses d'être restée si longtemps assis comme ça. Il ramassa sa robe de sorcier. Sirius bava encore un peu quand Severus se pencha et alla se mettre à l'abri pour se rhabiller. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

Une fois dans le couloir, Severus respira enfin, soulagé que l'horrible séance de photos soit enfin finie. Et que la gravure de mode se soit éloignée de lui…

« Si jamais Albus redébarque pour me demander de poser à nouveau, je pars, juré ! Plus jamais ça, avec ce chien galeux qui bave sur moi ! Et ce dingue de Lockhart… Plus jamais », se promit Severus.

Il rentra dans ses appartements en frissonnant. Sans ce rendre compte que quelqu'un l'avait suivi jusque là. Ce quelqu'un fit apparaître un bouquet de roses blanches qu'il posa délicatement devant la porte de celui qu'il venait de se jurer de séduire… Il s'éloigna très heureux de son idée pour commencer à séduire l'homme de ses rêves. Il avait plein d'idées et un Lockhart ne renonçait jamais. Bon, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que cette maxime soit celle de sa famille – en avait-il une d'ailleurs ?– mais il était prêt à la faire sienne en même temps que Severus.

Severus sortit pour aller manger, il vit le bouquet de roses :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en prenant le bouquet.

Mais il lut quand même la petite carte :

« Au plus sexy… » Et c'était signé « G.L. »

Albus devait le laisser quitter Poudlard ça devenait vital !

Mardi midi

A la table des professeurs, les conversations allaient bon train, Sirius et Remus n'ayant pas caché ce qui s'était passé le matin… Et donc tout le monde surveillait du coin de l'œil Gilderoy qui guettait l'arrivée de _son_ homme. Remus devinait que les paris n'allaient pas tarder à être lancés… Severus courrait-il assez vite ?

Severus arriva assez détendu, s'étant convaincu que tout ce qui s'était passé le matin n'arriverait plus jamais. Il contempla d'un air écœuré la rose blanche dans son assiette avant de la jeter. Gilderoy se mordit les lèvres de déception avant de se dire que la conquête serait difficile et donc la victoire encore plus belle…

- Mon cher Severus j'ai vu les photos, et je suis heureux de vous annoncer que… vous avez un don. Sirius et Remus sont tout à fait d'accord, vous allez poser pour d'autres mois , lui dit Albus avec son enthousiasme habituel. Vous êtes content, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus avala aussitôt de travers. Gilderoy se précipita pour lui tapoter gentiment dans le dos. Severus toussa plus fort essayant de se dégager des mains attentives de Gilderoy.

- Du bouche à bouche , fit tout à coup Gilderoy. Comme ça il respirera mieux !

Heureux de son excellente idée, il se pencha, prêt à poser ses lèvres sur l'objet de ses convoitises… Le visage horrifié de Severus venait de décomposer.

- Mais non c'est en cas de noyade, pas d'étouffement, intervint charitablement Albus en écartant Gilderoy.

Il était hors de question que cet abruti fasse fuir l'un des plus modèles les plus sexy du calendrier… Il avait assez de choses à gérer comme ça, pour qu'on ne lui en rajoute pas ! Albus présenta un verre d'eau à Severus qui le but avidement.

- Ca va mieux , reprit Albus. Bien, voyez-vous, les tirages de ce matin sont réellement magnifiques et vous êtes extrêmement photogénique ! Je suis sûr que vous accepterez de poser encore pour sauver Poudlard !

Severus « entendit » la petite nuance dans la voix du directeur : certes, ce n'était qu'une très vague menace. Mais… elle était présente.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi. Je… Je suis sûr que les élèves seront très bien aussi, même mieux , fit-il essayant de sauver sa dignité.

- Mais bien sûr , s'exclama Albus. Vous poserez avec les élèves !C'était prévu, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Albus qui ne paraissait ne rien vouloir comprendre.

Un brusque espoir saisit tout à coup Severus. Quelque chose qui pouvait transformer son calvaire en moment de bonheur…

- Et heu… quels élèves ?

- Et bien, cet après-midi Harry et Draco seront photographiés ensemble et selon le rendu de la photo, nous en ferons d'autres.

Severus se dit qu'il allait _tout_ faire pour que la photo soit réussie… Mais Albus avait continué :

- Et puis, vous poserez aussi avec Gildedroy Lockhart puisqu'il nous l'a si gentiment proposé. Vous serez un beau couple…

Severus s'étrangla à nouveau. Il partit dans une nouvelle quinte de toux et Gilderoy bondit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Severus lui jeta un verre d'eau en pleine figure avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur lui… Gilderoy s'éloigna comprenant qu'il lui fallait vraiment agir avec subtilité… Sirius qui avait écouté une partie de la conversation, intervint alors :

- Albus, vous voulez faire poser ensemble Harry et Draco ? Mais ils détestent, la photo risque d'être un désastre !

C'était quand même son filleul, là… Et Sirius était certain qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais alors pas du tout se retrouver nu devant son ennemi de toujours. Avant de se dire que ça pouvait être drôle… Il avait toujours eu un humour pervers. Et puis Harry ne pourrait que lui pardonner : il était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant. Il ne se brouillerait pas à vie avec lui. Et au cas où, il savait que Remus rattraperait le coup. Pour son Siri adoré…

- Les deux fleurons de Poudlard, voyons ! Harry pour Gryffondor et Draco pour Serpentard , rétorqua Albus. Ce sera une excellente photo !

- Il y a plus de chances que ça se passe mieux si nous leur enlevons leurs baguettes, fit Remus avec bon sens.

- Et si nous leur proposons un décor qu'ils apprécient…, renchérit Sirius.

A la fin du repas, Albus prit à nouveau la parole :

- Je demande aux deux élèves qui ont été avertis ce matin de ne pas oublier de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande pour la séance de photo ! Merci encore d'avoir accepter de poser !

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête, chacun dans leur coin, très heureux de pouvoir aider Poudlard. Et dans le cas de Draco, montrer au monde entier qu'il était le plus sexy de l'école.

Bon d'accord, Potter sur lequel il bavait depuis un petit moment, pouvait être très… pas mal dans ses rêves, mais il était nul pour se mettre en valeur. Et puis non, il ne bavait pas dessus : il le regardait simplement pour constater que le plus beau des deux, c'est lui ! C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Juré. Et s'il restait célibataire depuis son premier rêve érotique avec Potter en acteur principal, c'était heu… Si si , il y avait une excellente raison. C'était… il attendait l'amour de sa vie, voilà. Depuis un an, parfaitement. Ben quoi, on n'avait pas le droit d'être un Serpentard romantique ? Comment ça c'était incompatible ? Et puis pour information, Salazar était romantique – surtout quand on lui donnait du gingembre – et il s'entendait _très_ bien avec Godric. Alors…! Comment ça le rapport avec Potter ? Aucun évidemment !

Mardi après-midi

Harry arriva en avance devant la salle sur demande : il était curieux de savoir avec qui Dumbledore avait prévu de le faire poser. Mais quelqu'un avait été encore plus curieux que lui… Adossé contre le mur, Draco Malfoy vérifiait dans un petit miroir qu'il était parfait, et qu'il allait réduire à néant par cette photo Potter. Ou essayer de le séduire… Juste pour rire, bien sûr car il n'était pas intéressé. Pas du tout… Il savait pour avoir surpris une conversation que Harry était gay. En fait, il avait bondi de joie à cette nouvelle. A l'idée de… d'essayer de le séduire pour rire…

- Potter, salua-t-il froidement.

Très content de son ton arrogant et supérieur. Mais Harry ne dit rien et choisit de l'ignorer superbement en s'éloignant un peu. Draco blêmit : il ne pouvait pas savoir que Harry avait remarqué que Draco supportait mal d'être ignoré. Surtout par lui. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer pour chercher sa ration de dispute journalière, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus :

- Draco-chou , cria Pansy en s'agrippant à son cou.

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça , protesta Draco.

Vu le volume sonore du cri de Pansy, il était vain d'espérer que Potter n'ait rien entendu.

- Je suis venue te soutenir , ajouta-t-elle ignorant comme d'habitude ses protestations.

- Tu m'étouffes…

Un peu plus loin Harry retenait difficilement un fou-rire. « Draco-chou »… Excellent !

OOOoooOOOooo

Sirius et Remus se rendaient tranquillement à la Salle sur Demande :

- Dis Siri, commença Remus, j'ai la réponse à la question que tu te poses depuis des années.

- Laquelle ? Celle sur la couleur et le type de sous-vêtements d'Albus ? Ou celle sur la sexualité de Severus ? Ou encore celle de Rusard ? Mmmh et je suis sûr que j'en oublie, là !

- … Ta curiosité est vraiment sans limite, soupira Remus. Bref, j'ai _une_ réponse !

- String dentelle, hein ! Je le savais , s'exclama Sirius. J'aurais du parier… Et comment tu l'a découvert ?

- Euh non c'est pas… En fait, j'ai découvert que Severus était gay…

- Quoi ? Il t'a fait des propositions, hein ! Je vais aller lui dire…

- Tu es mal placé, non seulement il n'a rien fait mais en plus c'est toi qui bavait dessus , protesta Remus.

- Mais… Il est…

Sirius s'arrêta à temps. Sauf que Remus entendit la suite :

« … bandant. »

- Sirius, grinça Remus, ose seulement essayer de me tromper, et je te garantis que tu connaîtras la douleur de sortir avec un loup-garou qui arrête de prendre sa potion tue-loup !

Sirius sentit venir la menace – ça en plus du fait qu'il savait que Remus ne plaisantait jamais sur le sujet – et redevint sérieux.

- Rem'… Severus est peutêtre foutu comme… comme un dieu grec, mais… Tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Tu semblais si seul, si… Il y avait quelque chose en toi qui m'émouvait, comme si… J'avais l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir te faire sourire. Et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour cela. Tu m'as hanté pendant des années et le pire… c'était que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Tes yeux et ton visage me hantaient. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour être ami avec toi, pour me rapprocher de toi, sans jamais pouvoir admettre pourquoi… Jusqu'à utiliser cette potion…

- Pour essayer de devenir un Animagus, se rappela Remus. Un acte dangereux…

- J'aurais échoué que j'aurais encore essayé. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais accepté de te laisser seul lors de tes transformations dans cette sinistre cabane. Dans la solitude de ta souffrance. Tu es tout pour moi, chuchota-t-il.

Remus savait qu'il était sincère, qu'il le pensait vraiment. Et même plus qu'il avait la sagesse de ne pas vouloir appuyer ses déclarations par un contact physique auquel Remus ne savait pas résister. Au contraire il se tenait au mur pour ne pas l'approcher et le convaincre par ses paroles. Et ses pensée, mais cela l'ignorait.

- C'est quand je me suis transformé, un chien comme pour être plus proche de toi, et que je suis resté ce matin-là…

Remus se souvenait bien, de ce matin-là, quand les effets de la pleine lune s'étaient estompés. Il avait eu la révélation directe que Sirius le désirait… Il sourit…

- Le pire moment de ma vie , conclut Sirius avec un sourire.

- Non c'est comme ça que tout a commencé…, répondit-il.

- Après que tu m'aies traité de pervers , lui rappela Sirius.

Mais Remus se rapprocha pour lui prendre doucement le visage entre les mains. Sirius le laissa faire sachant combien il était rare qu'il fasse le premier pas. Remus lui effleura la lèvre inférieure dans une caresse légère. Le regard de Sirius se voila un peu. Remus se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes : son souffle le fit frémir. Et les lèvres de Remus se posa sur les siennes, lentement. Plusieurs fois…

- Je t'aime Siri, chuchota Remus.

Encore un moment rare, très rare. Sirius savait bien qu'il était le plus expansif des deux. Ce qui l'amenait parfois à douter des sentiments de Remus à son égard… C'était pour cela aussi qu'il était dans toutes ses pensées, la raison de tous ses actes. Car il craignait toujours qu'un jour Remus ne cesse de l'aimer.

- Je t'aimerais toujours Sirius…

Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Sirius eut un sourire quand Remus l'embrassa vraiment avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Sirius sentit ses jambes trembler, l'émotion le submergeant. Oui des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela. Des années… Il oublia où ils étaient et savoura cet instant.

Harry qui se tenait dans l'angle du couloir s'éloigna pour retourner vers la Salle sur Demande. Il avait entendu les propos de Remus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son professeur de potions pouvait être gay. Comme lui. Non, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir un point commun avec lui. Surtout celui-là.

Un sourire effleurait ses lèvres, qui devint plus prononcé quand il s'aperçut que Pansy n'avait toujours pas lâché Draco. Elle avait toujours les bras passés autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près d'elle.

- Alors Draco-chou, lui lança Harry avec ironie, tu as un nouveau collier ?

- Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça , répliqua Pansy.

- Non _personne_ n'a le droit de m'appeler comme ça , protesta Draco. Personne ! Et tu vas me lâcher oui ?

Mais ni Harry ni Pansy ne firent vraiment attention à ses dénégations.

- Oh Draco-chou est ta propriété exclusive , ajouta Harry.

- Je suis la propriété de personne !

- Oui et nous allons nous marier , lança Pansy sur un air de défi. Nos parents ont prévu ce mariage depuis longtemps !

Draco devint plus pâle. Ses yeux fixaient Harry avec intensité et tout dans son attitude était étrange. Draco venait se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry sache cela. Il avait l'impression étrange de le trahir et… C'était idiot ce qu'il venait de penser… Oui c'était idiot. Mais Harry le regardait avec une sorte d'interrogation sur le visage.

- Ah parfait, vous êtes là , s'exclama Sirius en les voyant tous les deux.

- Je peux assister à la séance , demanda Pansy en minaudant presque.

Sirius la regarda avant de rire quelques instants.

- Non je suis désolé, répondit Remus qui lui avait gardé son sérieux, ce n'est pas possible. Vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours Miss Parkinson.

- Mais je veux encourager…

- Non, ce n'est pas possible , répéta Sirius en essayant de calmer son fou-rire. Allez en cours ou vous aller faire perdre des points à votre Maison, lui promit-il.

Et ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans la Salle sur Demande après que Sirius eut « choisi » le décor. Mais Pansy resta dans le couloir, décidé à encourager son Draco-chou par la force de la pensée.

(Nda – oui, je sais : quelle force et quelle pensée…)

- Mais… C'est un vestiaire de Quidditch , s'étonna Harry.

- Les douches du vestiaires plutôt, corrigea Draco. C'est pas un décor génial, sous-entendit-il avec toute l'arrogance d'un Malfoy. Vous voulez faire quoi, nous prendre en photo nu en train de nous doucher ?

Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil à Remus, avant de dire, son fou-rire encore sous contrôle :

- C'est une excellente idée ! T'en penses quoi Rem' ?

- Continue à installer ton matériel, conseilla Remus.

Il savait que Sirius comptait sur lui – comme Albus évidemment – pour convaincre Harry et Draco de poser nus. Il avait donc amené avec lui les trois photos qu'ils avaient sélectionné pour le calendrier. Il leur tendit d'abord les deux de janvier. Harry et Draco y jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de les fixer, interloqués et de poser à nouveau sur lui un regard rempli de question. Et aussi d'une vague crainte. Qui se précisa quand Remus leur tendit la photo de Severus.

- Remus, fit Harry, ce calendrier c'est…

Il ne put achever la photo de février l'hypnotisant.

- Du poison, murmura-t-il, comme c'est bien lui…

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Potter. Il était tout à coup furieux de se rendre compte que son professeur arrivait à fasciner Potter grâce à une simple photo. Il n'y avait que lui pour fasciner Potter, d'abord !

- C'est un calendrier de nus, déclara Draco franchement.

Harry restait silencieux, allez savoir pourquoi…

- Pas tout à fait, corrigea Remus. Rien n'est montré…

- Et vous pensez que je vais…

Draco s'interrompit en voyant que Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché la photo de Severus. Il avait un moyen en or de montrer qu'il était mieux foutu que ce vieux à peine bien conservé pour son âge. Il se fichait d'être de mauvaise foi ! Il avait dix-sept ans, et il était bien plus sexy que lui et… Si seulement Harry pouvait arrêter de regarder cette photo !

- D'accord , accepta Draco. Je poserais nu !

Juste histoire de monter à Harry qu'il était _parfait_. Et surtout mieux que Snape. Il y avait juste un petit détail qu'il avait oublié…

OOOoooOOOooo

Pansy qui écoutait derrière la porte entendit clairement cette petite phrase. Qui allait changer la face de ses économies. Il _fallait_ qu'elle se renseigne pour savoir _quand_ ces calendriers seraient disponibles… C'était _vital_.

OOOoooOOOooo

- Très bien, approuva Sirius qui avait fini de tout mettre en place. Harry j'imagine que tu es aussi d'accord ? Après tout tu ne vas pas laisser un Serpentard poser tout seul sur la photo ?

Harry ne remarqua même pas le fil blanc dont était cousu l'argument, perdu dans la contemplation du Severus sexy. Et gay. Bon sang !

Draco lui arracha la photo des mains – il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pouvait endurer – et la rendit à Remus. Remus qui avait suivi chacune des pensées du jeune sorcier blond. Avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Donc, il n'y avait pas que Severus qui craquait sur Harry… Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'en pensait Harry, mais ses pensées étaient confuses. Presque illisibles.

- Nous sommes d'accord , dit Draco.

Il prit Harry par la main pour l'emmener derrière un paravent :

- Allez à toi l'honneur !

Harry se retrouva donc derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller. Il hésita un instant avant de se dire :

« Dumbledore a vraiment des idées dingues, mais c'est vrai que ça peut marcher. C'est vrai… Ce calendrier peut très bien se vendre. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble à Malfoy sans ses vêtements. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que Snape ! Là il m'a surpris… Je me demande si je pourrais avoir un tirage… Et aussi un de Draco, juste pour montrer aux autres… Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien rigoler… »

Il sortit complètement nu, pour remarquer que Sirius avait libéré de plusieurs boites une vingtaine de Vif d'or ainsi que quelques Cognards et des souaffles magiquement animés. Mais tous évoluaient au ralenti dans la pièce sans blesser personne. Remus avait aussi testé les douches qui fonctionnaient parfaitement.

- Il y a de l'eau chaude , lui dit Sirius avec un sourire. Comme ça vous ne prendrez pas froid…

Mais dans la pièce il y avait un qui ne souriait pas et qui venait de se rendre compte du petit détail qu'il avait oublié précédemment. Draco venait de percuter qu'il allait poser avec Harry nu à ses côtés. Bien plus beau encore que dans ses rêves érotiques les plus détaillés.

- Tu ne vas pas te déshabiller ? remarqua Harry rougissant légèrement sous ce regard qui le détaillait avec une sorte d'avidité.

Une intensité qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Draco ne le regardait jamais en temps normal. Et encore moins comme ça. C'était vrai il avait pris l'habitude du Draco ironique, sarcastique, bref du Malfoy pure souche. Leur relation était établie depuis des années. Et… il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Surtout dans la façon dont courut Draco se réfugier derrière le paravent.

_« Il est bien foutu, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau, il est beau… Stop ! Je le veux, je le veux, je le veux, je… Re-stop ! C'est pas ça non plus ! Je le… déteste… Ah, c'est mieux… Je le… v… déteste. On va y arriver. Rester calme et… Il est BEAU ! Non non… je… »_

Perdu dans son marasme mental, Draco finit pourtant par se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller. Enfin pas maintenant. Qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire la séance de photo parce que…

_« D'accord, je bande. D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas le moment… Et oui je bande parce que j'ai vu Potter tout nu. Donc… Minute ! Mais je ne bande pas à cause de lui. Pas du tout ! je… je… Si. D'accord. Parce qu'il est bien foutu, que je le veux et que mes rêves m'ont… Oui c'est la faute de mes rêves, voilà ! Et donc de mon inconscient. C'est pas ma faute à moi. »_

Il entendit Remus éclater de rire car il ne se gênait pas pour lire les pensées du jeune homme, complètement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rem' , demanda Sirius. Et puis il en met du temps à se déshabiller. Je vais aller voir si…

- NON ! Siri… Je t'assure, je suis sûr qu'il va sortir. T'en fais pas.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ris comme ça , ajouta Sirius, vaguement soupçonneux.

- Pour rien, je t'assure… c'est… c'est nerveux !

Sirius se retourna vers son filleul, mal à l'aise d'être le seul tout nu dans la pièce.

- Eh bien, Harry je n'aurais pas cru que le Quidditch t'aurait autant musclé , dit Sirius. La photo va être très belle. Attends, tu n'as pas un poil de graisse ! Bon sang, je ne crois pas que ton père était aussi bien proportionné. Mais…

_« Mais faites-le taire ! Merlin ! J'arriverais pas à me calmer s'il continue à décrire Potter comme ça ! Pitié »_

Un grand sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres de Remus. Bon sang, mais quelle journée ! Entre Severus et Draco… Albus devait bien s'amuser avec ces lunettes en permanence sur le nez. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours de bonne humeur : en fait, il retenait probablement des fou-rires…

Remus décida d'être charitable parce que sans cela la séance de photo ne pourrait jamais commencer.

- Tiens Siri, je ne t'ai jamais dit comment je faisais pour ne pas perdre le contrôle avant que Severus n'invente la potion tue-loup ?

- Euh… non. C'est important ?

- Je comptais les bonhommes de neige, révéla gravement Remus à l'attention de Draco.

- Ah ? Rem' t'es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Si je t'assureça a le chic pour me calmer…

- Ce n'est pas la pleine lune…, remarque Sirius, cherchant à comprendre.

_« Les bonhommes de neige… C'est une idée. Bon alors… Non non, pas des Harry nus dans la neige, hein… Ni avec de la glace à la vanille et un zeste de chocolat fondu… A quoi je pense ? Bonhommes de neige »_

Draco se mit à compter, et Rem' qui espionnait toujours ses pensées, continua à sourire profondément amusé. Et puis enfin, Draco sortit nu.

- Bon nous allons pouvoir commencer , s'exclama Sirius ravi.

D'un coup de baguette, les douches se mirent en marche : les vifs d'or, les cognards et les souaffles s'amusèrent aussitôt à passer sous les flots d'eauéclaboussant tout autour d'eux.

- Allez vous placer sous les douches, leur demanda Remus.

Draco s'y dirigea d'un pas très raide (Nda – vous avez l'esprit mal placé !) en essayant à tout prix de ne pas regarder l'objet de son désir. Sans s'apercevoir que c'était Harry qui le regardait avec surprise. Car le blondinet lui avait toujours paru très fin, presque fragile, mais… Oui il était fin, mais lui aussi était musclé. Il n'avait pas la même silhouette que Severus – et pourquoi comparait-il d'ailleurs ? – mais sa croissance n'était pas encore achevée. Et sa peau pâle, son torse imberbe… De tout son être se dégageait quelque chose de délicat, presque touchant. Vierge sans aucun doute. Pur, oui. Harry ressentit une étrange émotion car Draco nu n'avait rien du Serpentard ironique et parfois cruel qu'il connaissait. Il lui semblait presque que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Harry, souffla alors Remus, arrête de le regarder et va poser avec lui, veux-tu ?

Harry sursauta et rougit avant de s'avancer pour se placer sous une douche.

- Ecoutez, nous allons essayer différentes poses pour voir laquelle rendra le mieux en photo. Tout d'abord mettez-vous tous les deux sous la même douche et enlacez-vous

- Siri , chuchota Remus, tu veux les tuer ou quoi ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

- Draco est gay, se résolut à révéler Remus, et ce n'est pas très gentil de le faire se coller à Harry si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En effet, Draco n'avait pas bougé quand Harry était venu se mettre tout près de lui, l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps nus. Il s'était remis à compter les bonhommes de neige, avec un désespoir confinant à la panique.

- Détends-toi Malfoy, lui dit Harry qui se tenait derrière lui. Je sais que tu me détestes, mais fais un effort.

_« Oh que oui des efforts j'en fais »_, pensa Draco sans oser répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait de dire. Surtout qu'il sentait le souffle de Harry dans son cou.

- Souris un peu Draco , lui intima Sirius.

_« Sourire, sourire… Il en a de bonnes lui ! Parce que si je me détends je risque plutôt de… Non non, bonhommes de neige »_

- T'aimes pas être pris en photo ou quoi ? Allez fais un coucou à l'appareil photo , l'encouragea Harry qui trouvait Draco très bizarre.

Anormalement calme. Pas du tout sarcastique.

_« J'veeeeux paaaaaaas »_ C'était le cri mental du Draco Malfoy acculé…

(Nda – Oups… je m'excuse j'ai trop lu City Hunter… Avec son fameux mokkori qui fait coucou…)

Et ce fut à cet instant que Severus Snape entra après avoir à peine frappé :

- Severus, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais…

Remus n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa question : les pensées du professeur de potion étaient explicites. Il était venu… regarder.

Draco perdu dans sa épreuve mentale ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait un spectateur. Et un rival. Mais Harry l'avait vu et le défiait du regard, tout en enlaçant Draco de ses bras. Et avec un sourire à se damner. Severus eut ce que Draco ne voulait pas voir. Et il voulait ce que Draco avaità savoir être tenu ainsi par Harry.

Severus trouva tout à coup que Harry avait un côté brun ténébreux, presque dangereux à force de sensualité. Il était encore plus sexy qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il pensait à peu près la même chose que Harry quand il avait découvert la photo de son sévère professeur.

- Allez, demanda Sirius, bougez amusez-vous avec l'eau, les vifs d'or…

Draco se figea en apercevant Severus. Et il sut pourquoi il était là, car rien dans l'attitude pourtant neutre de Severus ne pouvait le cacher : il était là pour Harry.

_« Il sera à moi. Vous ne le toucherez pas »_, se promit Draco avec ferveur.

Mais Remus entendit aussi :

_« Il sera à moi. Draco est bien trop immature pour Harry. Moi je peux être son égal… Et je suis capable de mourir pour le protéger. Pas toi Draco, tu ne sais pas donner… »_

Remus sourit, se demandant vers qui le cœur de Harry balancerait…

Résultat de la photo :

Nous sommes dans un vestiaire de Quidditch, mais pas n'importe quelle partie des vestiaires ! Du côté des douches eh si. Et là deux joueurs après un match éprouvant se délassent sous l'eau chaude. Mais étrangement, c'est un vrai foutoir car des cognards, des vifs d'or et des souaffles magiquement animés se sont égarés dans les douches, faisant voler des gerbes d'eau. Il y a de l'eau partout, des balles dans tous les sens et surtout toujours quelque chose là où il le faut. C'est rageant : les gens vont acheter, rien pour espérer un raté de la photo.

Mais les deux joueurs évoluent indifférents aux balles de Quidditch, presque impudiques dans leurs attitudes. Le blond a jeté la tête en arrière, s'appuyant ainsi sur l'épaule du brun à ses côtés. Qui pose une main, presque caressante sur les hanches pâles du premier. L'eau ruisselle sur leurs corps dénudés, explorant sans honte, sans gêne ce que les propriétaires du calendrier rêvent de faire. Et bizarrement le Draco de la photo semble bien plus à l'aise que l'original. Il étreint presque sensuellement Harry, et le léger sourire sur les lèvres laisse présager qu'il s'était passé bien des choses avant la photo. Ou alors que ça allait arriver sous peu.

_Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que toute tentative pour dévoiler totalement les modèles est vouée à l'échec. Un sortilège de fixation a été jeté sur chaque photo…_

**Nda - Elle vous plait la fin de février ? Alors vous restez sur quelle quinzaine ? La première ou la seconde ? Moi non plus, j'arrive pas à choisir…**

Mardi en soirée

Sirius sitôt la séance finie courut développer sa précieuse pellicule. Remus vit tout ce petit monde sortir en silence, car trop de choses étaient arrivés, en silence peutêtre, mais bien réelles.

Draco sortait profondément bouleversé par tout ce qui était passé, quand un ouragan lui tomba dessus :

- Draco-chou ! Je suis si contente que tu aies posé nu ! Dis tu pourras demander une photo à Black pour moi ? S'il te plait ? Dis oui !

Draco la fixa avec horreur, la simple pensée qu'elle pouvait le voir nu sur le photo avait quelque chose de… Minute ! Oui, c'était une excellente idée ça la photo ! Comme ça, il verrait Potter tout nu et peutêtre que sa curiosité satisfaite, les choses allaient retourner à la normale : il le materait pendant un petit moment et hop ! Fini ce désir qui lui cassait les pieds depuis un an… Eh mais non ! Ca voulait dire qu'il laissait Severus libre de… Non Potter ne pouvait aller avec Severus. Non. Un éclair de jalousie venait de le traverser à l'idée de Potter et de Severus ensemble… Mais il était trop tôt pour qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Trop tôt pour savoir ce qu'aimer pouvait impliquer…

Severus venait de se penser la même chose : il voulait la photo et il ferait tout pour que Harry l'aime comme lui pouvait l'aimer. Sinon, il resterait seul, voilà tout. C'était une évidence très simple pour cet homme au passé complexe et douloureux. Remus en était presque peiné pour lui car ses sentiments loin de la fougue et de la passion de la jeunesse de Draco avait une sincérité plus mâture. Il était prêt à tout pour celui auquel il donnerait son cœur. Vraiment à tout pour le rendre heureux.

OOOoooOOOooo

Remus rejoignit Sirius dans la chambre noire. Il observait une photo où Draco dévorait Harry du regard. Sirius soupira, presque peiné au fond. Il préférait parfois penser que Harry était encore trop jeune pour connaître les souffrances que l'amour imposait parfois… Que son destin était trop lourd pour le blesser encore de cette façon. Avant de se dire que l'amour était la plus belle chose de sa vie. Qu'il n'existerait pas vraiment sans Remus.

- Dis Rem', tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que Draco était gay… Mais tu savais qu'il était amoureux de Harry ?

Remus sourit : les pensées de Draco durant la séance de photos avaient été très explicites !

- J'avais deviné, répondit-il doucement.

Sirius le fixa en silence :

- C'est marrant, un instant ton attitude m'a fait penser à Albus. Il faut dire que ce vieux fou sait tant de choses !

- Oui je me demande comment d'ailleurs…, ajouta Remus avec la plus parfaite hypocrisie.

- Ah et puis tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que Severus était gay… Ca veut dire que Gilderoy a toutes ses chances, non , ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire hilare. Tu les imagines, tous les deux ?

- Non Siri, vraiment et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très charitable de lui souhaiter ça…

- Je ne le souhaite pas, protesta Sirius, j'aime juste le voir se dépatouiller avec Lockhart…

OOOoooOOOooo

Brèves de la soirée du mardi soir

Sirius regardait la photo de Severus regrettant que ce ne soit pas Remus qui soit dessus dans cette attitude qu'il trouvait si sexy. Il pourrait peutêtre lui demander de poser comme ça… Juste avec une bouteille d'aphrodisiaque à la place du poison…

OOOoooOOOooo

Remus contemplait encore le mystère des lunettes. Il savait que Albus ne tarderait pas à découvrir qui les lui avait « empruntés ». Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les lui rendre. Il se posait encore trop de questions. Sur Sirius, sur Draco, sur Severus. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver. Il voulait savoir comment après tout ce temps l'amour de Sirius pouvait être si fort. Il commençait à culpabiliser de sans doute l'aimer moins que lui…

OOOoooOOOooo

Harry sortit un peu choqué de la séance : il avait quand même posé nu dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours. Et sous les yeux d'un professeur qui l'avait toujours détesté… Pourtant, il lui semblait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait regardé avec haine ou colère. Au contraire tous eux l'avaient regardé avec… espoir ? Non, c'était fou, complètement fou… Il choisit de ne pas dire à Ron que le fameux calendrier pour lequel il s'emballait était un calendrier de nus. Il explosa de rire quand il entendit Ron dire dans la Salle Commune :

- Ma mère a déjà passé une pré-commande. Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?

OOOoooOOOooo

Toute la nuit Draco ne cessa de rêver à un impossible baiser. Comme Severus…

OOOoooOOOooo

Toute la nuit Gilderoy fouilla dans sa garde-robe quels vêtements le mettraient le mieux en valeur pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves. Severus éternua régulièrement à chaque « ô mon Severus » énamouré que murmurait Gilderoy.

Chapitre 5 – Du 1er au 15 mars

Mercredi matin

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, fit la personne qui entra sur un ton onctueux dans le bureau d'Albus. C'est à propos de la demande que je vous ai faite hier. Et avant-hier… Vous m'aviez dit qu'aujourd'hui vous auriez la réponse. J'aurais donc voulu savoir… eh bien si vous acceptiez finalement, bredouilla cette personne.

Albus regarda l'homme devant lui, tout en cherchant une excuse plausible. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Déjà qu'il avait cédé pour Hagrid… Il n'avait pas pu refuser car Hagrid avait trouvé une excellente idée de photo…

- Vous savez, j'aimerais vraiment aider Poudlard, et donc… Je voudrais poser dans le calendrier. Même entièrement nu, ajouta-t-il, presque suppliant.

La simple idée fit frémir Albus intérieurement.

- Ecoutez, commença-t-il avec douceur, nous avons déjà prévu les vingt-quatre pages du calendrier – un énorme mensonge, seulement 17… et encore - et…

- Mais vous aviez prévu des ensembles avec les élèves, je pourrais poser avec eux… Dans un coin…, insista son interlocuteur. Ou encore avec les professeurs , ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

- Ecoutez Argus, vous…

Albus prit une profonde inspiration et acheva :

- Vous êtes le surveillant de cette école, vous vous devez par conséquent de faire preuve d'autorité. Donner l'exemple et…

- Mais vous aussi, Monsieur le Directeur , releva Rusard décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- Mon cher Argus, rétorqua aussitôt Albus d'un air presque navré. L'équipe professorale au grand complet _sacrifie_ son image pour sauver Poudlard. Il _faut_ que quelqu'un reste comme le garant de l'ordre et ce quelqu'un mon cher ami… C'est _vous_ , conclut-il théâtralement.

Rusard parut saisi à ces paroles qu'il n'attendait pas. Qu'il n'attendait plus en trente ans de carrière.

- Ah Monsieur le Directeur, je ne sais plus que dire. Vous êtes… Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument !

- Et euh… Vous savez… au sujet des châtiments corporels, peutêtre que vous avez changé d'avis , demanda Argus avec espoir.

- J'y réfléchirais, Argus, c'est promis, fit Albus avec sérieux.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur le Directeur, merci !

Et Rusard s'en alla avec un grand sourire : en des années, jamais Dumbledore n'avait promis d'y réfléchir. Alors… Il se dirigea vers sa loge avec la ferme intention de graisser à nouveaux les chaînes et d'astiquer ses fouets. Et comme il investissait dans chaque nouveau type de fouet qu'il trouvait, il avait du travail !

_(Nda : si vous avez envie de lire quelque chose sur le sujet, allez lire le second recueil d'OS de Galouz sur le sujet… Rire assuré !)_

OOOoooOOOooo

- Enfin Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler de la séance de photo d'hier après-midi , insista Ron pendant le petit-déjeuner.

- Laisse tomber Ron, intervint alors Hermione. Il a peutêtre trouvé que Malfoy n'était pas si mal…

- Harry tu ne penserais pas ça, hein ? Malfoy n'est qu'une sale fouine et… Bon sang _POURQUOI TU RIGOLES DEPUIS HIER SOIR_ ?

Harry ne tint plus et explosa à nouveau de rire : il imaginait la tête de la mère de Ron quand elle recevrait le calendrier, pour voir son fils dans le plus simple appareil ou presque.

- Ca doit être nerveux, commenta Hermione. Sans doute le stress des examens.

Et elle se replongea dans son livre.

- Salut frérot , s'exclamèrent deux voix familières.

- Fred ? George , fit Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous avons décidé de revenir à Poudlard, commença Fred.

- Mais juste le temps d'une photo ! Nous sommes trop heureux de notre boutique.

- Les affaires marchent très bien , reprit le premier. Oui juste le temps d'une photo mais aussi pour distribuer quelques prospectus… La publicité est importante dans notre métier…

- Vous allez poser aussi pour le calendrier , demanda Harry sans oser y croire.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a demandé, confirma Fred.

Harry repartit dans un nouveau fou-rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a , demanda Georges sincèrement intéressé.

- Faites pas attention, fit Ron en se poussant que les jumeaux puissent s'asseoir. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il a posé avec Malfoy…

OOOoooOOOooo

C'était le troisième jour que Sirius s'était lancé dans une nouvelle et éphémère carrière : photographe. Remus ne pouvait ignorer que Sirius était heureux, très très heureux de ce qu'il faisait chaque jour dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était aussi très fier, comme s'il avait sa revanche sur toutes les années qu'il avait passé en prison, quand tout le monde le prenait pour un meurtrier .Alors qu'il avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien.

Il ne parlait jamais des années qu'il avait passé à Azkaban. Pas même à Remus, comme s'il avait peur d'éveiller ces vieux cauchemars. Peutêtre était-ce aussi pour cela que Remus comptait tant pour lui. Il avait été séparé de son amour si longtemps que pour lui, chaque instant passé avec lui était un cadeau. Surtout que la reprise de leurs relations ne s'était pas déroulée sans heurts : Remus avait eu le temps de changer depuis Poudlard. Sirius avait végété longtemps dans cette terrible prison… Remus gardait pour lui la crainte que leur relation finisse par ne plus marcher. Et il savait pourquoi…

Fred et Georges entrèrent à leur suite dans la Salle sur Demande. Sirius les regarda, un peu indécis sur la façon de leur révéler la réalité du calendrier.

- Euh… j'imagine que Harry ne vous a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi , demanda Fred alors que Georges déroulait un paquet d'affiches.

- C'est quoi ça , intervint Remus.

Sur chacune des affiches multicolores était inscrit en lettres étincelantes :

_« Farces pour sorciers facétieux ! 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley »_

- Vous voulez vous servir du calendrier pour faire de la publicité , comprit Remus avec incrédulité.

- Bien sûr , s'exclama Georges. Sinon, pourquoi aurions-nous accepté de poser ?

- Pour sauver Poudlard, par exemple, grinça Sirius.

- Mais nous voulons aider Poudlard , corrigea Fred. Nous aidons Poudlard et Poudlard nous aide, ajouta-t-il avec une simplicité désarmante.

- Alors il va falloir payer un peu plus de votre personne, remarqua Remus.

Les jumeaux les regardèrent.

- En effet, c'est un calendrier de nus artistiques, révéla Sirius, en se demandant si les jumeaux n'allaient pas prendre la fuite.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça : Fred se tourna vers Georges en tendant la main.

- Ca va t'as gagné , grommela ce dernier en lui donnant cinq gallions.

- Non, je rêve vous aviez parié que ce serait un calendrier de ce genre , s'exclama Sirius.

- On l'espérait, corrigea Fred. Parce que ce genre de calendrier se vend très bien et que ce sera une superbe compagne de publicité pour nous !

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, assez surpris l'un comme l'autre.

- Et vous croyez que nous allons vous laisser poser avec vos affiches ?

- Oui parce que sans ça on ne pose pas , les prévint fermement Georges.

- D'accord, soupira Sirius. Alors allons-y !

- Juste une question : Ron n'est pas courant , demanda Fred.

- Non effectivement, il n'y a que Harry et Draco qui le sache. Et Miss Parkinson puisqu'elle a écouté derrière la porte.

- C'est pour ça que Harry était plié en deux de rire ce matin, comprit enfin Fred.

- Ca c'est sûr t'imagine la tête de Maman quand elle verra les photos ?

Un même sourire incroyablement pervers éclaira leurs visages identiques. Sirius en eut presque froid dans le dos. Remus ne put retenir un sourire devant ces jumeaux pour lesquels tout n'était que farces et attrapes. Qui tout à coup le fixèrent dans un bel ensemble :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur le nez , fit Georges.

- On dirait la trace des lunettes , ajouta Fred.

- Mais Rem' tu ne portes pas de lunettes , dit aussitôt Sirius.

Pourtant en y regardant de plus près, on aurait dit qu'un légère trace rouge marquait le nez de Remus. Qui fusilla du regard ces jumeaux si observateurs.

- Non effectivement, je ne porte pas de lunettes, et si on commençait la séance , répliqua Remus d'un ton un peu sec.

OOOoooOOOooo

A la fin de la séance, alors que Sirius rangeait son matériel, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Remus :

- Ce sont les lunettes de Dumbledore que vous avez rendu invisibles , supposa justement Fred.

- Nous avons toujours pensé qu'elles étaient bien plus que de simples lunettes.

- Alors dites-nous ! Je suis certain qu'elles permettent de lire dans les pensées !

- Ou de voir à travers les murs !

- Non, fit Remus avec douceur, elles permettent de lire dans les pensées. Alors non, ajouta-t-il alors que le regard des jumeaux devint aussitôt suppliant, je ne vous les prêterais pas et surtout je vous signale qu'il est impossible de modifier les photos.

La même moue de déception se peignit sur le visage des jumeaux.

- Inutile de demander comment vous avez su que nous y songions.

- Et vous savez bien que nous essayerons quand même , ajouta Georges avec un sourire.

Remus les regarda s'éloigner amusé malgré lui par leur volonté de ne pas abandonner un projet dès lors que cela pouvait aboutir à une farce…

Seuls dans le couloir, les jumeaux n'avaient vraiment pas abandonné l'idée :

- T'imagines si on avait fait comme on a dit , fit Georges.

- Oui, je sais, on aurait piqué les lunettes de Dumbledore il y a quatre ans. Ce n'est pas grave… Je trouve plus rigolo d'essayer d'y arriver par nous-même. T'imagine le marché que ça représente…

- Surtout pour les examens : il suffit de trouver qui a la bonne réponse !

- Donc… il faut essayer de prendre les lunettes à Lupin.

- Et de modifier les photos.

- Evidemment , approuva son jumeau.

Résultat de la photo :

Deux jeunes hommes identiques, aux cheveux roux et aux corps mangés par les tâches de rousseur posent dans un décor extravagant. On jurerait un boutique de farces et attrapes qui aurait eu une relation douteuse avec un boutique de confiseries. Ce qui donnait un mélange assez étrange. Des sucres d'orges se mêlent aux baguettes farceuses. Des feux d'artifice – qualité Weasley – faisaient exploser des nuages de Barbamerlin avant d'essayer de faire fondre des montagnes de chocolat.

Et chacun des jumeaux s'amuse à tenir une drôle d'affiche devant eux. Ils jouent à la bougerà faire mine de la déplacer pour dévoiler entièrement leur nudité, mais… Quand cela arrive un feu d'artifice - qualité Weasley - passe par là juste avant que les affiches ne reprennent leur place initiale. Les jumeaux se tournent à intervalles réguliers et sur leurs fesses est indiqué :

« Weasley, les spécialistes des farces et attrapes » pour l'un et « Weasley, un nom, une garantie de qualité » pour l'autre.

D'ailleurs l'affiche indique où on peut trouver ces jumeaux… Intéressant non ? Leur mère va avoir une syncope.

* * *

**Ce long chapitre fait le _triple_ presque le quadruple de ce que je poste habituellement ! Alors j'ai vraiment besoin de motivation pour la suite, surtout que ce n'est pas facile de jongler avec tous ces persos, leurs pensées etc… Surtout pour Harry, Draco, et Severus. J'ai besoin de savoir si ça va comme ça, si c'est cohérent etc… Bref si vous aimez ou s'il faut que je corrige des choses.**

**Réponse assurée !**

**Ah et un grand merci pour tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour « 17 ans », j'ai été agréablement surprise par tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Il y a une réponse aux reviews à la fin de l'OS et sans doute aussi dans un autre OS (qui lui se finit bien) toujours hpdm. Et oui, je sais j'ai les 2 autres fics à updater.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	5. Deux fées enfin il parait

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

**LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD…**

**Coucou !**

**Tout d'abord un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'enai jamais eu autant ! MERCI BEAUCOUP !**

**Avant toute chose je voudrais m'excuser de long retard, mais actuellement je me fais des journées entre 11 et 13 h (avec le transport je vous rassure) et ce n'est pas évident de se remettre à écrire le soir.**

**Ensuite comme je cogitais pour mettre en place les DEUX FINS de cette fic, il a fallu que je repense en partie l'histoire, et là aussi vu le peu de temps que je pouvais passer dessus, ça n'a pas été rapide…**

**Sinon, en raison de la difficulté à écrire cette fic je vais continuer dessus un petit moment, le temps de voir exactement comment je vais l'écrire. Car ce sera la plus longue fic que j'ai jamais écrit, avec beaucoup de persos… C'est techniquement délicat et je ne suis pas certaine de très bien m'en sortir !**

**Votre aide dans les reviews me sera vraiment précieuse ! J'ai d'ailleurs répondu à vos reviews au fur et à mesure que je les recevais (ça me permet de répondre à chacun) et ce qui explique que parfois la réponse date un peu…..**

Aresse : c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que la suite ne t'a pas plu ?Ben oui j'ai eu ta review pour le chap 1 où tu me disais que tu allais dévorer la suite et… Donc je m'interroge car le début semblait te plaire. C'est vrai que j'aime bien faire mumuse avec les lunettes de Bubus… Et c'est pas fini ! Gros bisous !

Kimmy Lyn : Waaa, j'adore les reviews comme ça ! Je me demande si c'est pas la plus longue que tu m'as posté ! Merci ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec ce chapitre tout le monde était près à accepter un Sev Harry parce que Sev avait l'air trop mignon… C'est ma tendresse naturelle pour lui qui a du ressortir… Il faudra que je corrige ça, enfin je veux dire, faire en sorte que Draco ait l'air aussi choupi. Pour le moment je prévois toujours d'écrire 2 fins (je suis vraiment dingue, là) parce que j'aime pas faire de la peine à mes persos… C'est vrai Rem' est mimi tout plein (et je m'étonne d'avoir du mal à faire des persos méchants, moi…) et les jumeaux, eh ben je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils vont inventer, mais à mon avis ça devrait être assez corsé. J'essaie d'éviter pour le moment la guerre des lunettes et aussi le… n'importe quoi en vrac… C'est pas facile d'arriver à tout construire avec autant de persos. Exactement ! L'ouverture de la chasse au Sev a été déclarée ouverte par Gilderoy. Je me demande simplement au bout de combien de temps Sev va répliquer par du poison… Alors là, si tu dessines cette scène… Je veux un scan !( mon mail est sur ma bio) Plein de bisous !

Galouz : Gros gros bisous ma grande ! Et c'est toi qui a l'oscar de la plus longue review ! Mais je vais pas refaire ma réponse, tu l'as déjà eu…

Fushicho : Je ne crois pas que je posterais d'aussi longs chapitres à l'avenir, mais c'était histoire de me faire pardonner mon long silence… Et s'il était super, je vais continuer comme ça ! Bisous !

Enyo95 : J'aime bien faire des clins d'œil à mes autres fics, ça m'amuse beaucoup et puis mon Salazar était mimi… Tordu, mais mimi… T'en fais pas pour les reviews de « ce qui unit… » ! (même si j'avoue : j'adore voir mon compteur à review grimper : on est hélas peu de choses… et puis ça motive !) Bref, je suis contente d'avoir encore contaminé quelqu'un avec mon calendrier… Oui vous êtes nombreux ) à penser que Draco se remettrait plus facilement d'un échec que Sev… Je dois avouer que ça me surprend car je pensais que la majorité des lecteurs n'aimait pas ce type de slash. Mais euh… un trio ? Euuuuh… et des deux fins différentes ? C'est pas mieux ? Et oui je continue mes fics, un peu plus lentement qu'en décembre, parce que j'ai moins de temps, mais je les terminerais ! Gros bisous !

Saral : Sev va souffrir à cause de Lockhart… Oh que oui ! C'est vrai que Siri et Rem' sont le couple mignon de la fic, les autres sont… plus drôles ! Donc toi c'est la 1ère quinzaine… avec des passages sur le seconde quinzaine…J'hésite à faire une photo trio car que je sens qu'ils vont m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… mais peut-être le ferais-je pour mon anniversaire… On verra bien ! Gros bisous !

Garouf : C'est que Draco a moins souffert que Sev, il a moins de vécu et pourrait donc se remettre plus facilement d'un échec… Enfin, c'est vrai que je vois plus Draco impulsif dans ses sentiments que Sev… Mais j'envisage toujours les deux fins ! Deux fins heureuses ! C'est vrai que la course aux lunettes risque de débuter et comme Rem' les a rendu invisibles, c'est pas gagné… Je m'amuse bien moi, mais je ris plus sur mon p'tit dragon Rary… Je trouve que Lochart a un énorme potentiel comique. Et effectivement Harry va un peu grincer des dents en le voyant embêter Sev. Je pense que Sev trouvera une façon plus tordue d'envoyer paître… J'ai pas encore trouvé. Idem pour Pansy ! Merci pour le courage, j'ai besoin parce que souvent les persos n'en font qu'à leur tête ! C'est vrai que février était un bon mois… Mars sera pourri mais je prévois une p'tite éclaircie pour avril… Gros bisous !

Crazysnape : Merci pour les deux reviews ! C'est trop sympa ! Rem' est curieux (enfin c'est comme ça qu'il justifie ses actes…) Ah mais je crois que tu m'avais déjà parlé des pensées de Draco pendant la séance de photo ! Et d'ailleurs je crois que tu m'avais déjà parlé de Charlie… Pour Rusard, j'ai quand même un doute, je crois qu'il préfère enchaîner les autres plutôt que lui… Je ne sais toujours pas s'il va être sur le calendrier, parce que Albus est un peu réfractaire… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis côté photo, il faudrait que je recompte, mais alors…. J'ai ADORE celle d'Ombrage ! Il était bien dans mes intentions de la faire poser cette chère Dolores, mais je vois plutôt Gilderoy dans le rôle du Prince Charmant… (et Sev pourra essayer de s'en débarrasser comme ça !) avec le bisou….. Aaa, c'est GENIAL ! Je crois que pour Crabbe et Goyle je ne décrirais pas la séance, juste la photo, c'est assez inhumain comme ça ! Merci, merci pour toutes tes idées ! C'est noté ! Gros bisous !

Onarluca : Pourquoi tout le monde veut soudainement un trio (auteur désespéré car elle n'aime pas ça… snif) ? Bon je résisterais encore sur les 17 photos qu'il me reste à faire… Et j'espère simplement que les persos suivront ma ligne de pensée. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Gros bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Si je fais deux fins, il n'y aura pas de malheureux… Vi j'aime bien faire des clins d'œil à mes autres fics, parce que au fond c'est ma petite touche à l'univers de Rowling… Et puis j'aime bien mon Salazar. Je savais que la photo de février allait te plaire. 1ère quinzaine de juin ? J'ai encore rien marqué… Mmh Draco et Hermione ? Bon j'ai noté que c'était ton anniversaire, on verra plus tard. Oui ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté car j'écrivais une fic pour un fanzine. (j'en ai encore une d'ailleurs, mais cette fois, on m'a mis une limite de pages…) Comme tu me l'as demandé, je vais essayer d'updater la véritable histoire avant mon petit dragon. C'est vraiment parce que c'est toi ! Gros bisous !

Minerve : Mmh ça se voyait sur la photo que tu regardais quelqu'un d'autre que le photographe ? (je suis curieuse !) Bref, c'est vrai que Draco était à deux doigts de craquer et de dire « tu es à moi ! ». Pliée en 4 ? Alors mon chapitre était correct ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux pour le trio mais je refuse : je ferais deux fins mais pour les amener, il faut que les sentiments de Harry ne soient pas très clairs. Je dois dire que malheureusement dans cette fic, il ne doit _pas_ être une lumière. Plein de bisous !

Namasta : Harry n'est qu'avec Draco sur la photo, mais son cœur va devoir choisir entre ces deux apollons… La photo que j'ai en tête est effectivement purement fabuleuse. Une chance que je ne sais pas dessiner sinon tout le monde me demanderais de la dessiner… La suite arrive, lentement mais sûrement. Gros bisous !

Bouboutix : je suis contente parce que tu es presque le ou la seul(e) à avoir répondu à ma question. A savoir si je gérais correctement les sentiments de chacun. C'est vrai que je jongle, moi. Mais ça m'amuse… Mais je jongle beaucoup ! Le chapitre était long parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté et que je ne voyais pas trop où couper. J'ai mis deux chapitres parce qu'ils étaient achevés. Je préfère faire des updates moins fréquents mais si possible plus longs. Gros bisous !

Cltho : j'espère que tu seras morte de rire jusqu'à la fin, c'est ça le défi, parce que j'ai encore beaucoup de photos à faire et j'espère arriver à faire d'autres bêtises et d'autres blagues… Et ce qui me donne des idées, c'est vous tous quand je réponds aux reviews ! C'est ça qui est chouette, non ? Bon d'accord les persos en rajoutent aussi de leur côté… Oui je vais faire deux fins car sinon l'un des deux sera triste et je ne veux pas faire de trio… Et évidemment que l'une des 2 fins sera un hpdm ! Gros bisous !

Ershiva : J'ai noté le vote ! Je ne pensais pas que les votes s'équilibreraient autant… Mais comme je fais deux fins… Il y aura le couple que tu préfères ! Bisous !

Flore : ENFIN ! Tu avais _trois_ chapitres de retard ? Honte à toi ! Je pensais que tu avais lu la photo de Sev quand on s'est vues ! Si si, je vais m'en sortir sans faire de trio ! Je suis positivement assez dingue pour me prendre la tête à faire deux fins ! J'ai noté le vote… Plein de bisous !

Tête de Nœud : J'ai noté le vote et je ferais ce que tu dis puisque j'ai accepté de faire deux fins pour que tout le monde (lecteurs comme persos) soit content ! Et enfin quelqu'un qui ne me demande pas un couple à trois ! Je suis heureuse de te lire à nouveau (je reconnais, c'est ma faute je n'ai pas pu poster depuis longtemps…) Plein de bisous !

Casi : Merci ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cette suite. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu la trouveras aussi sublime, parce que les photos… Bref, gros bisous !

Gothikadithounette : Tu veux _vraiment_ que Rusard pose ? Bon, on va essayer de lui trouver une petite place quelque part. Avec Crabbe et Goyle tiens. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir qu'il pose… Vous êtes deux fans ! Je vais essayer de continuer à faire des chapitres aussi longs, je crois que c'est plus sympa à lire, même si forcément c'est moins fréquent… Gros bisous !

Bird-of-fire : Merci ! Comme je vais faire deux fins, il y aura un Harry/Severus (j'adore ce couple). J'espère que cette suite t'amusera encore ! Bisous !

Siria Black : Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre. Mais Albus est assez fou pour persécuter son équipe professoral si Poudlard est en danger. Je sais si le calendrier se vendra, peut-être certaines d'elles aideront quand même. J'ai noté pour le couple et je cherche déjà un moyen de faire mes deux fins… Merci et gros bisous !

Aerials : Je reconnais la fan de hpdm, prête à tout pour que Draco ne reste pas seul et prêts à laisser Severus se dépatouiller avec l'autre dingue… Je ne me trompe pas, non ? Ou alors la fan de Gilderoy, c'est vrai je n'y avais pas pensé… Bref, je réfléchis à ça, t'en fais pas ! Merci d'être passée par là et plein de bisous !

Freddie : je suis rassurée… il n'y pas que moi qui pète les plombs passé minuit ! Rooh alors comme ça tu ne lis que tu R ? Remarque c'est flatteur puisque pour moment cette fic reste en PG13… Bon tu as réussie je suis motivée ! C'est vrai qu'avec autant d'efforts de ta part ce serait dommage ! Et non je ne suis pas terrifiée, je te rassure, mdr ! Bref j'imagine que les deux bishônen dont tu parles c'est Harry et Draco… on verra bien ce qui va se passer… Merci pour la cohérence, mais je crois qu'ils vont me rendre folle… Tous ces persos ! Je me demande ce que Remus va encore trouver pour les lunettes ! Et pour le moment Sev reste farouchement contre Gilderoy… Mais non j'adore les gens qui réussissent à faire rougir leur ordi ! Ben oui comme ça je ne suis pas la seule… J'ai adoré ta dernière phrase… je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de couleur tomate-qui-a-trouvé-les-lunettes-de-Dumbledore… Plein de bisous !

Vif d'Or : Pour les commandes de calendrier, il faut voir avec Abus… Moi, je ne fais que espionner. Non, niet, nada, iê, no. Pas de trio ! Non je te rassure vous êtes beaucoup à me demander un trio, et donc… beaucoup de perverses… J'ai gaffé : ma tendance naturelle à préférer les Harry/Severus est apparue, faisant de Sev quelqu'un de plus émouvant… Je vais essayer de rattraper le coup avec Draco… Plein de bisous !

Milie : Vous êtes nombreuses dans ce cas, donc pas d'internement ! Ou alors ce serait collectif et avec moi… J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite ! J'espère que tu rigoleras autant ! Gros bisous !

Siryanne : Ben si j'avais fait tomber la bouteille et que la photo aurait été prise comme ça, je ne suis pas sûre que Sev aurait accepté de reposer même pour se rapprocher de Harry… Mais il reste toujours la possibilité que les jumeaux arrivent à faire quelque chose pour les photos… Moi ? Moi… (s'étouffe de stupéfaction) moi avoir l'esprit mal placé ? Eeeeh et qui c'est qui me parles du « acculé » ? (que j'ai mis pour savoir si quelqu'un me fait la réflexion…) J'ai tout mis parce que sans ça je ne pourrais pas répondre à chacune des reviews, donc j'espace un peu les updates. Hem, beaucoup je le reconnais. Et une troisième fan de Rusard se réveille… il va finir par poser, lui ! Severus raisonne comme Draco ? Il faudra que j'aille relire ce qu'ils m'ont fait écrire, eux… Gros bisous !

Reichan-it : Donc tu veux un hpss, un hpdm, Sev/Lucius, Cédric, Draco Blaise Harry… Alors Lucius ne fait pas partie de ceux qui poseront sur le calendrier, ou alors il faudrait que Voldemort se décide à en faire lui aussi pour les mêmes raisons… Ce qui promet d'être risible… Ensuite pour Cédric, ben euh, je le considère assez comme mort. Je retiens l'idée du Draco Harry Blaise, pour une photo. Pas un trio ! Je ne ferais pas de trio. Et maintenant que tu as tout lu, est-ce que tu aimes ma fic ? Bisous !

Nana13 : Dis ton pseudo ne serait pas en rapport avec le manga ? Merci mais la suite promet d'être difficile ! J'aime beaucoup les Sev/Harry ce qui fait que j'ai tendance à rendre Sev plus attachant dans cette fic et Draco un peu puéril. Et il y aura deux fins, un pour chaque couple. Bisous !

Edolie : Il y aura les deux fins, une avec chaque couple ! Et je suis contente de ton enthousiasme pour les Harry/Sev car moi aussi je les adore… Bisous !

Nymphodora Tonks : J'espère que tu riras autant pour ce chapitre que pour le précédent ! D'après ce que vous me dites tous, vous êtes nombreux à vous marrer comme ça devant votre ordi… Moi la première ! Merci pour de me dire ça, car je galère vraiment pour rendre quelque de juste et de cohérent. Avec autant de persos ce n'est pas facile ! C'est vrai que les lunettes sont un moyen d'espionner les pensées à travers Remus et je vais en abuser ! Bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Ca marche ! Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Abella : Et ben, je vois que tu apprécies Sev se faire draguer… Et comment ça Hpss persistant ? J'ose à peine te rappeler ton mémorable OS. Et je suis sûre que tu finiras par y prendre goût… Et par dire adieu aux hpdm. Et puis je ne suis pas d'accord, les sorciers se conservent bien (encore que Albus…) et puis vingt de différence d'âge ça va encore. (j'arrive pas à croire que j'écrive ça parce qu'en réalité je ne supporte pas !) ce qui fait que quand Harry aura 30 ans, Sev en aura 50 et je te garantis qu'il _sera_ bien conservé ! Oui Draco est une bombe sexuelle mais je trouve Severus plus intéressant d'un point de vue psychologique et donc écriture. Bon au moins si Gilderoy arrive à faire passer ça, tout va bien ! On verra si je bloque pour trouver des situations tordues, je reste encore effrayée par le nombre de photos à faire… Gros bisous !

Master of Mad : Seul hic, je déteste ce type de magazine… Et j'ai pas de magazine de lingerie chez moi, encore qu'on me proposerait un mag sur les sous-vêtements masculins, je ne serais pas contre. En tout je te remercie pour l'idée, je n'y avais pas penser et je vais un effort. Aah on est deux à ne pas avoir osé à la FNAC pour le calendrier les Dieux du Stade ! Rusard a été refusé mais certains lecteurs le veulent sur le calendrier. Je vais finir par lui trouver une petite place. Oh Gilderoy et Sev, ça va être un couple infernal : il est terrible Gilderoy quand il s'est mis en tête de draguer quelqu'un ! Vi moi aussi j'adore mon Rary – toujours en train de râler parce la fic est sur « pause » depuis un petit moment. Ce sont vraiment mes 2 fics préférées ! Gros bisous !

Warriormeuh : Question : es-tu un bon dessinateur ? Parce que vous êtes si nombreux à vouloir ce calendrier, que je vais finir par demander à toux ceux et celles qui dessinent de faire un petit quelque chose… Comme je l'ai dit c'est à Sev de se débrouiller avec Gilderoy, à lui de courir assez vite… Je ferais 2 fins de toute façon. Aaah, enfin quelqu'un qui ne veut pas d'un trio ! Et merci pour tout ce que tu dis : ça me motive pour continuer comme ça ! Et je te préviens, mars c'est pourri ! Je prévois une embellie pour le mois de juin je crois bien… Bisous !

Gaelle Griffondor : il y aura deux fins, comme ça tout le monde sera content ! T'inquiètes pas, je vais pas prendre le risque de perdre la moitié de mon lectorat, après avoir promis ces 2 fins ! Gros bisous !

Ayashira : C'est vrai que l'histoire est drôle mais c'est parfois une prise de tête à écrire... Je compte constamment le nombre de photos qu'il me reste à faire, et là je me dis que je suis folle... Bref, je ne sais pas si c'était pour satisfaire mes fantasmes, car au début de la fic, j'était plutôt mdr à l'idée de faire subir ça aux persos... Après tout le monde m'a dit vouloir recevoir ce calendrier, mais comme je ne dessine plus, il me faudrait des joyeux volontaires... J'ai noté le vote (même si je fais deux fins, j'aime bien savoir qui préfère quel couple...) Et oui, un commentaire me fait toujours plaisir surtout un comme le tien ! C'est sûr qu'à chaque chapitre j'essaie de faire mieux qu'avant et ce n'est pas facile. Merci pour le courage, j'en ai bien besoin avec tout ce que j'ai envie d'écrire... Et merci pour le « kiss rien que pour toi », c'est trop mignon ! Plein de bisous !

Titi-anaelle-malfoy : Merci ! J'espère que tu passeras encore de bons moments sur cette fic – comme moi ! – mais pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de passer commande à Bubus pour le calendrier... Bisous !

Ina77 : Euh je ne suis pas certaine que comment dire… tu vas baver sur les photos qui viennent… Enfin je crois ! Il y aura les deux slashs ! Je suis en train de me prendre la tête pour faire deux fins ! Et… moi aussi j'aime les hpss…. Gros bisous !

Leviathoune : wa, merci beaucoup pour les 2 reviews ! Oui le chapitre était très long et celui que je poste l'est aussi. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à remanier la fic, car je ne pensais pas faire de slash, je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à « l'histoire » ! Ron et Hermione c'est prévu. Je n'ose pas de donner le mois car je passe mon temps à changer les photos en fonction du déroulement de la fis… J'insiste : il y aura 2 fins, donc avec 2 slashs. Oui je sais je suis dingue et je parie que je suis la seule à faire ça ! Gros gros bisous !

Dstine : Meeerccii ! Je vais tout faire pour arriver à garder le même style et continuer sur cette lignée… mais c'est difficile ! Merci de m'encourager ! Et pour les lunettes de Bubus, c'est pas fini… Bisous !

Sahada : Merci d'être passée et je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! On verra si je peux continuer comme ça, surtout avec les pensées ! Ah et puis… j'ai lu ta review pour « la véritable histoire de Harriette ». En fait, pourquoi ne me mets-tu pas en author alert ? Comme si tu sauras immédiatement dès que je publie enfin !

Angelinadelacour : je sais bien pour les photos de janvier, celle de mars et sans doute pas d'autres… en fait je n'ai pas trouvé d'explications rationnelle pour ne faire poser que ceux qui étaient sexy… puisqu'il s'agit de sauver Poudlard… Ca oui si ce calendrier existait, il serait en rupture depuis un bon moment ! Je ne suis pas sûre que Rowling soit assez… perverse pour avoir cette idée ! La suite arrive… je n'abandonnerais pas ! Bisous !

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à être né en mars, car vraiment au niveau photo, il est un peu pourri… Et… faut-il que je parle d'avril ? Je prévois pourtant une petite embellie…**

Chapitre 6 – Du 16 au 31 mars

Mercredi midi

Le repas avait commencé depuis quelques minutes mais Severus hésita un long moment devant les portes de la Grande Salle à Manger. Après un lourd soupir, il se décida à entrer pour s'installer pour le déjeuner à la table des professeurs.

Car depuis le moment où il s'était levé, il se trouvait envahi de Lockhart. Cela avait commencé avec une chouette venue lui apporter une photo dédicacée. Réduite en cendres depuis, évidemment. Puis il avait trouvé un autre bouquet de roses devant sa porte. Cette fois, il n'avait pas pris la peine de lire la carte. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait explosé – une variante charmante de la Beuglante – pour chanter d'une voix sirupeuse _« Ooonnlyyyyyyy yyyooouuuuuuu ! »_

Tout cela devant les regards hilares de ses élèves qui étaient venus voir qui osait chanter dans les cachots. Une honte. A la table du petit déjeuner, sa tasse à café avait chantonné – ça devenait une manie – « oh oui tes lèvres sur les miennes ! ». Il avait sursauté et lâché la tasse. Conclusion, ce matin il avait été privé de café et de jus d'orange car il n'avais pas osé prendre le verre. Et surtout… il avait renversé sa tasse de café encore très chaude sur Albus. Il ne lui en avait pas voulu, mais bon, il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas un gros effort, ses chances de poser avec Harry venaient de s'amenuiser. Severus tâcha de se recomposer un visage et une attitude digne. Comme tout bon chef de maison de Serpentard. Il attendit un moment puis demanda donc très simplement, presque froidement. Presque… ennuyé.

_-_ Albus... Je voudrais savoir pour m'organiser avec mes nombreux cours. Quand donc dois-je poser ?

Albus le regarda de ses yeux perçants, comme retenant un sourire. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, car q'il savait quelque chose et qu'il attendait que Severus le dise…

Mais Severus fronça les sourcils et ajouta :

_-_ Vous avez changé de lunettes ? Elles vous vont...

Albus le coupa comme dans un brusque mouvement d'humeur.

_-_ Mais oui Severus, vous ne vous inquiétez pas vous poserez…

Severus soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Rien n'était perdu... Encore que... Severus se sentit traverser par une vague de tristesse : qu'espérait-il au fond ? Harry irait tellement mieux avec... Non il ne pouvait même plus le penser...

_-_ Avec Gilderoy, comme prévu , poursuivit Albus.

Severus se figea, sa tristesse oubliée. Une sorte de panique sans nom l'envahissait à la place. _Pas_ Gilderoy. Albus ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Ce… ce fou était capable de… de… Il frémit et tenta de dissuader son estimé directeur de réaliser cette idée folle.

_-_ Mais…

_-_ Il est gentil vous savez…, le coupa aussitôt Albus.

_-_ Mais je…

_-_ Et il est célibataire… Comme vous.

_-_ _Mais_… !

_-_ Si je vous assure vous devriez faire un effort…, lui dit gentiment Albus les yeux pétillant comme d'habitude de malice.

Toujours avec cette douce obstination qui lui réussissait si bien.

_-_ Mais... Je devais poser avec... Potter, non , demanda Severus après avoir eu l'air de chercher ce nom, presque craché.

Comme s'il le détestait.

_-_ On verra dans quelques jours, le temps que nous ayons la première moitié du calendrier , fit Albus.

_-_ Mais… Je veux poser avec… euh les élèves, vous m'avez dit que j'étais...photogénique… Et puis j'imagine que vous voulez faire poser les professeurs et les élèves ensemble, non ?

Severus avait vraiment du mal à demander... quelque chose. Car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_-_ Tout à fait, approuva Albus. Et poser avec quelqu'un d'aussi… blond que Gilderoy devrait donner un beau résultat. Peut-être aussi avec Draco Malfoy... En tout cas je suis heureux de constater à quel point Poudlard compte pour vous.

« Je me fous de Malfoy ! Il dévore Harry des yeux sur et… Non je ne peux pas dire... »

_-_ Si si Albus, je vous assure que deux bruns ensemble sur une photo ça peut-être très...

Là Severus se força pour arriver à dire ça :

_-_ ...sexy…

Il avait l'étrange impression de sombrer en disant cela : comme s'il pouvait prétendre y connaître quelque chose.

_-_ Tiens oui pourquoi pas vous trois , répliqua seulement Albus.

Un simple oui, vous avez raison aurait été parfait. Mais Albus restait Albus ! « Non non Harry et moi. C'est tout ! Et puis… », pensa Severus avec un certain désespoir.

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées alors qu'un nouveau bouquet apparaissait devant lui. Il jeta machinalement alors qu'une terrible constatation s'imposait à lui… Les Mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils allaient savoir pour le calendrier puisque celui-ci serait vendu. Et après s'être se foutu de lui, il allait devoir s'expliquer… Comment, mais comment allait-il justifier le fait d'avoir poser nu ? Il devint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Bon tout n'était pas perdu. Il fallait juste une bonne raison pour expliquer sa présence sur ce calendrier. Une bonne raison... Parce que là cela ne pouvait être pour de l'espionnage. Parce que... euh... il ne pouvait faire autrement faisant partie de l'équipe professorale... Ou alors… voir si Harry cachait des faiblesses physiques ? Il recherchait de son esprit affûté la raison pouvant justifier sa présence sur un tel calendrier.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Un nouveau bouquet de fleurs surgit _encore_ devant ses yeux. Il soupira, la vie était mal faite. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui faire manger ses fleurs. Peut-être cela lui ôterait-il toute idée romantique…

Son regard accrocha Draco. Il semblait fixer quelqu'un à la table des Gryffondors. Avec une sorte d'incrédulité. Car le jeune Serpentard restait sous le choc de la photo de la veille. C'était étrange les rêves qui l'avaient hanté toute la nuit. Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Pas encore toutefois…

Mais Severus savait bien ce qui se passait puisque cela lui était arrivé lui aussi il y avait quelque temps. Draco tombait amoureux. De son premier amour. Avec toute la force de la découverte et de la passion des premières fois.

Le froid professeur de potion soupira, une angoisse l'étreignant. Ses sentiments étaient insensés, alors que ceux de Draco avaient la pureté de l'adolescence. Devait-il lui laisser Harry, lui qui ignorait encore tout, sans rien faire…? La réponse vint aussitôt : oui, s'il était sûr que Harry serait heureux avec Draco. Mais dans ce domaine il n'y avait nulle certitude. Seulement des choix. Alors… Il fallait laisser Harry choisir. Mais l'angoisse revenait, insidieuse. Car la veille, durant la séance de photo avec Harry et Draco, Severus avait l'impression que Harry le défiait tout en étreignant Draco… Mais il se trompait sûrement : les choses entre eux n'avaient pu avancer si vite ! Oui il se trompait… Car seul Draco fixait Harry, ce dernier se rendait compte de rien.

Severus reprit espoir. Tout d'abord il devait se débarrasser de Gilderoy, et après… Après voir quelle était la « sensibilité » de Harry à son égard. Le détestait-il toujours ?

OOOoooOOOooo

Le repas s'achevant, Albus se leva pour réclamer le silence avant de faire son annonce rituelle pour la photo de l'après-midi.

_-_ Je demande à Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Pansy Parkinson de bien vouloir se rendre à la Salle sur Demande après déjeuner pour la photo, déclara Albus avec son sourire habituel.

Avec un bel ensemble, les deux jeunes filles pâlirent et se fusillèrent du regard.

_-_ Mais pourquoi te faire poser toi avec ce… laideron , s'indigna Ron.

Hermione restait silencieuse, horrifiée et en même temps dans une attitude de défi.

_-_ Remarque c'est tout à ton avantage , dit Seamus. Sur la photo on ne regardera que toi.

_-_ Surtout que je vais me changer et je vais mettre d'autres vêtements !

Et elle ne poursuivit pas plus avant et retourna rapidement dans son dortoir pour se changer et se coiffer rapidement. Elle mit un pendentif fait de perles et de cristaux, délicat entrelacs fragile qui reposa sur sa gorge mise en valeur par un corsage de soie pêche. Il s'agissait de sa tenue de bal pour celui qui était prévu à la fin de l'année. Elle l'avait choisie cet été avec soin. La jupe qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Un autre bijou pour retenir sa chevelure retombant en vague souples dans son cou. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se regarda dans le miroir : la jeune femme qu'elle voyait n'avait que peu de choses en commun avec l'étudiante sage et peu préoccupée par son apparence. Elle était belle, tout simplement... Elle sourit, très satisfaite : jamais Pansy ne pourrait rivaliser avec elle.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, encore peu habituée aux talons faisant la cheville fine. Un grelot de cristal à sa cheville gauche ponctuait chacun de ses pas d'un tintement aigrelet, presque mystérieux. Car, sa robe de sorcier dissimulait ses vêtements et Hermione avait la curieuse sensation d'aller à un bal secret. Elle sourit, pour une fois indifférente aux cours que la séance de photos allait lui faire manquer...

Mercredi après-midi

Hermione arriva bonne dernière devant la salle sur demande : toutes ces préparations lui avaient pris du temps. Et pour une fois peu importait son retard.

Pansy avait cherché elle aussi à se présenter à son avantage, mais sans prêter le moindre effort à sa tenue... Ce que constata Hermione avec un soupçon d'orgueil... Sans savoir que Pansy savait qu'il était inutile de s'habiller avec recherche. Elle avait seulement pris soin de sa chevelure et s'était maquillé, ayant cherché à adoucir l'expression souvent dure et volontaire de son visage, mais son rouge à lèvre violet, couleur qu'elle affectionnait, lui donnait un air sévère et plus mature.

Remus, Sirius et le professeur Chourave la regardèrent arriver avec des émotions contrastées : peu avant Chourave avait eu une violente discussion avec les deux photographes amateurs, sur le point de savoir... QUI allait leur dire que les deux jeunes filles devraient poser... nues... Comme la dernière fois, Sirius avait pris soin de se munir des photos déjà faites : il s'était rendu compte que cela représentait un argument de poids. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Albus avait tenu à poser en premier.

Cette fois, ce fut le professeur Chourave qui prit le soin de choisir le décor. Sans un mot, toujours fâchée avec ses collègues, elle fit les trois sacro-saints aller-retour avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_-_ Oh ce que c'est joliiii !", s'exclama Pansy qui, contrairement à Hermione, savait tout à fait à quoi s'attendre.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul espoir. Un seul but : que Draco craquerait sur sa photo... Elle avait déjà songé à lui envoyer des photos d'elle dévêtue par le passé : un peu par jeu certes, mais aussi pour qu'il la voit enfin autrement. Comme une jeune fille et non comme une simple camarade.Mais elle n'avait trouvé personne pour la prendre en photo… Tout en passant des heures devant le miroir en petite tenue histoire de trouver la pose idéale. Elle avait brisé huit miroirs magiques. En effet, ceux-ci n'avaient pu supporter l'avalanche de questions et de demandes d'avis qui accompagnaient ses séances de pose.

La Salle sur Demande accueillait en ses murs- qui semblaient avoir disparu – une forêt mystérieuse et ancienne. Les arbres âgés et vénérables entouraient une clairière à l'herbe tendre où tombaient les rayons d'un soleil chaleureux. L'air et les sons propres à la forêt avaient une résonance particulière. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une forêt… vivante. Et des choses brillantes volaient en faisant des cabrioles sans fin. En tendant l'oreille, on entendait des chants délicieux. Des rires argentés et joyeux. Une paix sans nulle pareille habitait la forêt, ainsi que quelque chose qui réchauffait les cœurs. Comme si ce lieu permettait à l'humble promeneur de toucher du bout du doigt le bonheur…

_-_ Une forêt de fées..., murmura Hermione très émue qui avait compris aussitôt.

Jamais aucun humain ne pouvait y pénétrer. Ces lieux étaient secrets et sans doute la seule façon au monde de s'y rendre, était la Salle sur Demande... Un décor fabuleux... et unique.

Remus, grâce à ses sens de loup-garou percevait encore plus. La forêt était pleine de secrets, attirante, mais aussi dangereuse pour l'imprudent. Il sentait surtout – et cela apportait une dimension nouvelle à la Salle sur Demande – qu'ils se trouvaient réellement dans la forêt des fées. Comme si la Salle sur Demande n'avait fait qu'ouvrir la porte…

_-_ Deux fées au milieu des autres, commenta simplement Sirius avec un sourire.

Il sentait inspiré par ce lieu magique. Chourave lui jeta un mauvais regard. Il soupira ayant compris le message et s'approcha de deux jeunes filles. Hermione ôta alors sa robe de sorcier avec un air de défi à l'attention de Pansy. Qui ricana tout simplement. Elle était vêtu comme tous les jours et n'en semblait curieusement pas gênée... Hermione la regarda sans rien comprendre. Elle avait le sentiment étrange que quelque chose… clochait…

_-_ Je voulais vous montrer, commença Sirius en s'approchant d'elles, les photos qui ont déjà été prises.

Pansy se jeta sur celle de Draco dédaignant les autres. Et comme Harry la veille qui avait longuement regardé celle de Severus, elle ne quitta pas du regard celle de Draco-chou... Et maudissant Potter d'avoir connu la douceur des doigts de Draco sur sa peau. Elle, elle désespérait que cela lui arrive un jour. Mais elle ferait tout pour cela.

Mais Hermione restait tétanisée. Les photos de Dumbledore, puis celle avec Minerva avaient quelque chose qui la crispaient indiciblement... Elle leva un regard atterré vers Sirius Black :

_-_ C'est un calendrier de nus ?", demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix qui contrastait avec sa tenue de femme.

_-_ Pas de nus, la corrigea doucement Sirius. C'est artistique... Rien n'est montré, tu le vois...

_-_ Mais... ils ont posé _nus_ ?

_-_ Oui... mais ce sont de belles photos..., défendit-il aussitôt.

_-_ Alors Harry... ?

Elle ne put terminer et arracha la photo des mains avides de Pansy. Et entra dans la même contemplation, enfin le temps que Pansy la lui arrache à nouveau.

_-_ En tant que modèle, commença Pansy, on peut avoir les photos ?", finit-elle par demander, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

_-_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi...

Il s'arrêta de lui-même, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de dire :

_-_ Non, Dumbledore l'a interdit. Il ne veut pas les photos circulent et compromettent la sortie du calendrier. Toutes les photos doivent rester secrètes.

_-_ Mais... ça doit être possible , insista la jeune fille.

Sirius grimaça, Pansy ayant tendance à accentuer les « i ».

_-_ Non je regrette, dit-il fermement. Bon, je vous propose de vous faire poser en tant que deux fées au milieu des fées, reprit-il.

_-_ Je veux juste la photo de Draco..., dit encore Pansy qui paraissait ne rien avoir écouté.

Et qui avait les yeux toujours collés sur la photo.

_-_ J'avais bien compris, mais... Oh bon, écoute tu iras demander toi-même à Albus, conclut Sirius se doutant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire comprendre que non c'était non.

Remus suivait la conversation tout en installant cette fois le matériel de Sirius. Mais comme à chaque fois, il écoutait aussi les pensées : il commençait vraiment à y prendre goût... Et celles de Pansy étaient assez... limitées : cela revenait à un « Draco - photo » murmuré en boucle, sans fin. Et dire qu'il trouvait Sirius obnubilé par lui... Il sourit, amusé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver au milieu d'une chaîne complexe de sentiments qui s'entrelaçaient pour former une situation compliquée... Pansy aime Draco qui aime Harry... Gilderoy aime Severus qui aime Harry... Sirius qui aime Remus. Il soupira... L'intensité de tous ces sentiments lui faisait parfois douter des siens qu'il n'avait jamais remis en cause depuis l'adolescence... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée qu'il ne voulait pas analyser maintenant pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui l'intriguait depuis la veille. Car durant la séance de photos, il n'était guère parvenu à lire les pensées de Harry... Des fragments parfois lui étaient parvenus, mais sans plus. C'était étrange quand même. Alors qu'il avait pu facilement lire dans celles de Severus, un excellent occlumens... Bon d'accord, Harry semblait... perturbé mais...

Chourave se racla la gorge bruyamment, tirant Remus de ses pensées perplexes. Il acheva de mettre en place le matériel photo, tout en jetant de fréquent coups d'œil aux deux jeunes filles : comme il pouvait raisonnablement s'y attendre, un Draco miniature tournait autour de la tête de Pansy, dans la même posture que la photo. Et avec un blanc... là. Mais peu à peu, un curieux phénomène se produisit : Harry finit lui aussi par apparaître dans les pensées de Pansy... Remus se demanda s'il fallait rajouter un nouveau chaînon à la chaîne des amours lorsqu'il avisa les pensées d'Hermione.

Une petite Hermione surexcitée et terriblement en colère tournait autour de la tête d'Hermione, et en se focalisant sur elle, Remus l'entendit hurler très distinctement

_« Harry, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Tu as posé NU avec Malfoy ! Et en plus tu as eu l'air d'apprécier ! Avoue donc que tu es gay ! Avoue que tu... Oh par Merlin, Ron ! Oh non ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de Ron ! »_, conclut-elle catastrophée.

Visiblement, elle semblait très mécontente que Harry ne lui ai rien dit... Et surtout elle était terriblement prompte à tirer certaines conclusions d'une... non pas d'une simple photo, mais d'une photo... artistique. En attendant, Hermione semblait contenir sa colère tout en ayant les pires craintes sur Ron. Remus sourit : Albus lui avait montré son planning et devait être au courant des sentiments des deux jeunes gens. Puisqu'il voulait les faire poser ensemble... Albus avait un tempérament de marieur. Et quelque part, Remus commençait à le comprendre : les gens heureux avaient des pensées moins envahissantes que ceux insatisfaits... Mais cela étant, il était persuadé que jamais Albus n'aurait favorisé les amours de Pansy...

Sirius sursauta quand Chourave vint vers lui avec un regard menaçant. Il demanda donc, presque penaud :

_-_ En fait, vous pouvez refuser de poser, vous savez... Le seul hic c'est que nous aurons des difficultés à vous remplacer. Or, il s'agit de Poudlard..., laissa-t-il planer.

Hermione serra les dents se demandant jusqu'où elle était prête à aller pour sauver ce qui était sa plus profonde conviction : la nécessité d'enseigner, de développer la soif de connaissance chez les jeunes sorciers, d'encourager les vocations et d'anéantir les idéaux de magie noire... Elle qui envisageait parfois d'être professeur... Alors oui pour rien au monde elle n'aimerait que Poudlard ferme. C'était une certitude. Mais... à ce prix...

_-_ Oh mais moi j'accepte !", fit aussitôt Pansy interrompant le dilemme d'Hermione.

Qui se retourna vers elle, sidérée.

_-_ Mais...

_-_ S'il s'agit de sauver Poudlard, ajouta Pansy en minaudant presque, j'accepte !

Hermione aurait pu jurer à cet instant que ce n'était pas la motivation de Pansy, qui semblait bien trop enthousiaste... Mais en quoi le fait de poser presque nue pouvait servir ses intérêts ? Quel était le rapport avec Malfoy, car Hermione _savait_ qu'il s'agissait de lui... Pansy n'était pas assez intelligente pour avoir un autre but dans la vie.

_-_ Merci beaucoup, Miss Parkinson, fit Sirius, lui aussi un peu surpris. Hermione ?

_-_ Elle ne posera pas, répondit Pansy à sa place, elle est bien trop prude, c'est une Gryffondor après tout... Et pour la remplacer je suggère de...

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas prude ! C'est seulement...

_-_ Oui , fit Pansy terriblement narquoise. Tu as peur de la concurrence sur la photo, peut-être ? En tout cas, on voit bien que tu perds toute assurance à l'idée d'enlever tes _beaux_ vêtements...

_-_ Mais non ! C'est... C'est...

Hermione ne put poursuivre, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

_-_ Il s'agit de nu artistique et... Non, non ne pose pas , finit par se reprendre Pansy. En fait si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais beaucoup poser avec Draco, comme ça ce sera une photo « serpentard »... Ce sera beaucoup plus photogénique que nous posions ensemble plutôt que moi et... elle...

_-_ Hermione est très jolie , la reprit sévèrement Sirius. Hermione personne ne te force tu sais et..., dit-il plus doucement.

Mais Hermione releva la tête, vexée par ce que sous-entendait la serpentarde.

_-_ Je suis photogénique et encore plus si je pose avec elle... Alors je poserais , le coupa Hermione.

_-_ Tu es sûre ?", intervint alors Remus devant le marasme des pensées de Hermione. Ecoute, rien ne t'y oblige...

En effet, c'était la première fois que Remus voyait des pensées partagées et indécises : une Hermione miniature tenait solidement ses vêtements, alors qu'une autre tentait de les lui arracher en disant _« mais non, c'est pas grave si Ron te voit dévêtue, ainsi que toute l'école et toute la communauté du monde sorcier et le monde entier... »_

_-_ Tout à fait ! persifla Pansy.

_-_ Si Poudlard... Je veux défendre Poudlard, dit Hermione avec fermeté. Il est hors de question que les élèves se retrouvent à devoir aller à Beaux Bâtons ! Mais par contre... je vous interdis de regarder , ajouta-t-elle toute rouge.

_-_ Mais non, ils ne regarderont pas puisque c'est moi qui vous placerais, la rassura Chourave. Et puis nous vous mettrons des pétales de fleurs sur vous, qui resteront par magie. On ne verra rien... Par contre, si vous ne voulez plus poser après cela, je vous conseille d'en discuter avec Albus, encore que...

Hermione pâlit un peu, ses rougeurs s'estompant.

_-_ Parce qu'il est prévu que je pose à nouveau !

_-_ Ben, commença Sirius, on avait penser faire une photo des groupe des quatre maisons. Mais comme presque aucun élève de Poufsouffle ne s'est inscrit.

Chourave se racla la gorge et Hermione crut entendre un bref « je leur avait interdit ».

_-_ ... ni aucun Serdaigle... Bref, on ne pouvait faire que deux photos de groupe : celle des Gryffondor et de Serpentard..., avait poursuivi Sirius.

_-_ Vous... vous voulez me faire poser avec... Harry... et... et avec… avec _RON_ ?

Remus entendit très clairement :

_« RON va me voir... nue ? Ca va pas non !... »_

Hermione était donc vraiment amoureuse de Ron... Amusant, il avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait de Harry... Il avait même cru à un moment qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Sirius... Avant de comprendre qu'elle était désolée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

_-_ Bien puisque c'est d'accord, intervint Chourave, j'aimerais assez que ce soit vite fini j'ai des plantes qui m'attendent... Et puis je pense que nous devrions guère rester trop longtemps ici. Les fées sont curieuses mais elles peuvent aussi nous attaquer si elles se sentent menacées...

_-_ Mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans la forêt des fées ? demanda Sirius avec perplexité.

_-_ Je n'en suis pas certain, dit Remus avec lenteur. Je crois que le professeur Chourave a raison, on fera mieux de se dépêcher...

Car Remus ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi les fées semblaient si curieuse d'eux et il lui semblait qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses dans la clairière que lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Sentant sa nature de loup-garou, elles l'évitaient soigneusement. Elles semblaient plus attirées par Chourave et par Hermione. L'une d'elle se posa même sur l'épaule de la jeune fille...

Le professeur Chourave demanda à Remus et à Sirius de sortir. Pansy alla se dévêtir, avant de prendre des pétales de fleurs qui se collèrent sur son corps. Hermione, mal assurée, alla faire de même. Elle choisit des pétales pastels, alors que Pansy avait choisi sa couleur préférée: le mauve des pensées, le symbole de son prénom, avec quelques touches de jaune. Chourave sema des pétales dans les cheveux des deux jeunes filles, comme une esquisse d'un diadème... Puis par magie elle créa deux paires d'ailes irisées qu'elle posa sur la peau nue de leur dos.

Le professeur Chourave posa quelques cristaux sur leur front, à la naissance du cou, sur leur mains, deux petits cristaux près des yeux et des tempes. Discrets par leur taille, ils brillaient avec éclat. Et le bijou d'Hermione mettait en valeur sa gorge. Chourave, les maquilla légèrement avec une poudre irisée, leur donnant une beauté presque féerique... Sauf que Pansy refusa obstinément que Chourave la remaquille...

Le professeur Chourave les fit s'asseoir sur la mousse au milieu de la clairière leur donnant à chacune un bouquet de fleurs à tenir dans les bras. Chourave considéra pensivement Pansy. Elle avait beau faire la jeune fille n'était pas... féerique... Elle ressemblait à une nymphe plus sévère, un peu triste, comme si quelque chose la rongeait depuis des années. Pas à une fée délicate et fragile, presque éthérée et insouciante... Par contre Hermione était splendide.

Elle fit à nouveau entrer Remus et Sirius.

_-_ Allez hop vous prenez la photo et c'est fini , exigea-t-elle.

Remus se demanda pourquoi elle était si énervée... Mais un coup d'oeil dans les pensées de Chourave lui apprit qu'elle était surtout en colère contre Albus d'avoir eu cette idée stupide et... Il semblait que Minerva et elle manigançaient quelque chose pour se venger du fantasque directeur... Remus était curieux de savoir ce qu'elles mijotaient, mais les pensées de Chourave semblaient indiquer que tout cela n'était encore qu'à l'état de projet. Il sourit, se promettant de suivre l'affaire...

Pansy essaya de prendre la place sur la photo, mais Sirius cadra de telle façon que Hermione apparut au premier plan...

_-_ Heu... Pansy... Ton sourire est un peu crispé.

Et pour cause: l'une des fées tirait sur l'une des mèches de cheveux, sans doute pour prendre l'une des perles que Pansy avait semé dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille se retourna pour écarter d'un geste un peu brusque la fée imprudente, décidée à faire une photo parfaite. Elle fit de nouveau face à l'objectif avec un sourire éclatant. Et Sirius commença à les photographier alors que les fées toujours plus nombreuses arrivaient. Certaines d'entre elles se posèrent avec délicatesse sur les cheveux ou les épaules d'Hermione, alors que d'autres tournoyaient autour de Pansy comme hésitant encore de la conduite à adopter vers cette jeune fille qui avait des bijoux plus beaux que les leurs…

La séance se termina rapidement. Mais une fois sortis de la Salle sur Demande, Sirius rechercha en vain la photo de Draco et de Harry... Mais Pansy l'avait déjà posée sur sa table de nuit. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est quand elle essayait de chasser Harry de la photo, Draco allait le rechercher et l'étreignait plus fort…

Résultat de la photo :

Deux jeunes filles étaient assises dans l'herbe et la mousse d'un vert tendre d'une clairière secrète, des voiles légers et transparents déplacés par une brise légère et mutine. Quelques fées se posaient à intervalles réguliers sur leurs épaules et chacune des jeunes filles portaient une délicate paire d'ailes irisées.

Elles étaient des fées humaines ou des nymphes peut-être aux bijoux fabuleux, faits de fils d'or et d'argent aux entrelacs compliqués avec des perles dans les cheveux et un cristal sur le front. Et des soutiens-gorges fragiles, semblant tenir par miracle: ils étaient tressés de violettes, de primevères et de coucous, les fleurs de la fin mars. Chacune d'elle tenait un bouquet, dans une tentative charmante de cacher leur poitrine à peine dissimulée par les fleurs de printemps. L'une d'elle arborait un sourire radieux pour l'instant suivant paraître terriblement seule et triste, et l'autre avait l'air bien plus timide, plus délicate dans sa posture et ses formes... Le décor splendide les entourait tel un écrin pour leur beauté. Mais si Hermione semblait être une digne représentante des fées de la forêt, Pansy paraissait en décalage avec l'insouciance de ce lieu: car des yeux elle semblait supplier quelqu'un, oscillant entre désespoir et mine avenante…

Et les fées présentes criaent à l'outrage en silence, car jamais elles n'admettraient que cette jeune fille triste puisse prétendre être une fée espiègle et insouciante… Avant de tirer les cheveux de Pansy qui hurlera au sabotage en voyant la photo: car dès que son double photographique tentait de venir poser, les fées la chassaient sans pitié… Alors Hermione restait seule, fée charmante et presque virginale…

**Je crois pour ma part que Ron encadrera la photo, non ?**

Mercredi soir

Hermione reparut au dîner assez pâle, le maquillage enfui et les vêtements à nouveau très sages.

_-_ Alors ça c'est bien passé , lui demanda Ron avec un enthousiasme que Hermioen trouvait déplacé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard un peu éteint. Elle avait du se dévêtir devant deux hommes. Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas vraiment... regardé, mais quand même ! Elle essayait d'oublier qu'une photo avait été prise.

_-_ 'Mione , insista Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry lui le savait bien mais ne savait que dire. Tout à coup, Hermione releva la tête et lui dit, presque assassine :

_-_ Au fait Harry, j'ai vu ta photo avec Malfoy. Tu seras content, elle est vraiment très _réussie_.

Harry pâlit un peu.

_-_ Ah, fit-il pitoyablement. Tu as vu ?

_-_ Oh que oui ! J'ai vu la façon dont tu posais tes doigts sur Malfoy et l'attitude qu'il avait ! J'ai hâte de voir la tête du père de Malfoy...

Harry décida tout à coup qu'il apprécierait de voir la photo. Pour lui, à l'exception du moment où Severus était entré, ils étaient coincés sur la photo. Mais dès que le professeur de potion était entré, il avait joué la provocation, comme s'il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait avoir à sa botte un Serpentard s'il le souhaitait. Non pas qu'il ait envie de faire ça à Draco mais... Et surtout la réaction du professeur l'avait surpris. Celui-là même qui avait posé avec une bouteille de poison, posant en tant qu'homme. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être très différent de ce professeur sévère et presque asexué dans ses attitudes… Qu'il pouvait être intéressant. En fait, Harry aimerait bien avoir les deux photos…

Mais quand les mots d'Hermione qui évoquait le père de Draco l'atteignirent dans ses pensées, il se figea et frémit. Les Mangemorts allaient le voir dans les bras de Malfoy… Et pourquoi, oui pourquoi l'idée était si dérangeante ? Ce n'était pas grave d'avoir posé… avec… Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait posé avec Severus… Ou les deux… Pourquoi se sentait-il si bizarre tout à coup ?

_-_ Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette photo ?", demanda naïvement Ron, avant d'ajouter. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de doigts ?

_-_ Tu verras..., dirent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

_« Le plus tard possible »_, se dirent-ils toujours ensemble en pensée.

_-_ Vous êtes bizarres... Qu'est-ce que je verrais ?

_-_ Tu as accepté de poser , reprit Hermione.

_-_ Ben oui... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a quelque chose, hein parce que Fred et George étaient bizarres... _Vraiment_ bizarres, insista Ron.

_-_ Tu sais ce qu'on raconte , intervint Seamus. Il parait que c'est un calendrier... X.

_-_ _Quoi_ !

Ron se tourna vers Mione en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

_-_ Mais… Il ne peut pas vous avoir demandé ça ! Il ne peut demander ça aux élèves et aux.. professeurs !Il est hors de question que je pose pour ça et ne me dites pas que c'est vrai ! Et puis Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais... Tu n'as pas posé comme ça hein Hermione...! Et toi Harry ! Ce n'est pas vrai ? Hein dis !

Ron avait rougi et s'était à moitié levé, prêt à dire deux mots au directeur qu'il vénérait s'il avait forcé Hermione à…

_-_ Ce n'est pas un calendrier de X, finit par dire Harry, Hermione étant incapable de répondre. Juré !

_-_ Ah tu me rassures, déclara Ron avant de se rasseoir se remettre à manger.

Harry et Hermione se jetèrent un regard coupable. Car ils étaient incapables de dire la vérité à leur meilleur ami...

**

* * *

Voilà, j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire tout ça ! Alors encouragez une pauvre auteur qui passe ses soirées à écrire, alors que ses consoles sanglotent en vain… Comment ça j'en fais trop ?**

Ah et j'ai corrigé quelques détails par rapport à Pansy: on m'a justement fait remarqué que Pansy n'était ni laide ni idiote, ce que Lexicon a confirmé.

**PS – si jamais vous voyez une folle en voiture avec un calepin qui écrit comme donc euh une folle en plein embouteillage, ben c'est moi ! Ou avec un paquet de Pim's orange…**

**Euuuuh, bref, laissez-moi une review ? Réponse assurée ! Ou alors si vous avez des idées de photos, je suis toujours preneuse thème, d'ailleurs Crazysnape m'a donné deux idées géniales !**

**Gros bisous !**


	6. Dicton d'avril

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages utilisés ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me sers de ces personnages qu'à des fins non commerciales : il n'y a aucune intention de contrefaçon et le seul bénéfice est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Le rating est pour le moment PG-13, pour cause de propos et suggestion de situations homosexuelles. Donc homophobes, vous êtes prévenu, même s'il n'y a pour le moment pas grand-chose.

Notes : Sirius n'est pas mort et enseigne à Poudlard avec Lupin. Ils assurent tous les deux, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chacun dans sa spécialité : Remus, les créatures, Sirius, les sortilèges et objets.

LES DIEUX DE POUDLARD

**Kikoooooooooo à tous !**

**Bon alors j'ai fait tout mon possible mais je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt. Par contre… ceci est mon plus long chapitre jamais posté, alors que je voulais faire court ! En tout cas j'ai fini un tiers de mon calendrier, youpiiiiiiiii !**

Saral : T'en fais pas il y aura une photo à trois. La vengeance de Minerva et de Chourave s'amorce dans le chapitre... je suis sûre qu'il y aura des lecteurs qui vont trouver ce qu'elles manigancent ! J'ai un mal à garder Severus sous contrôle, Gilderoy commence à lui donner de l'urticaire, le pauvre ! Gros bisous !

Alinemcb54 : la suite est ENFIN là... Un beau double chapitre... Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Nymphodora Tonks : Oui je sais pour Pansy... Mais bon je ne pouvais pas faire 24 photos avec seulement Sirius, Remus, Severus, Harry et Draco ! donc des atrocités vont régulièrement passer dans les pages du calendrier...Fin mai... en fait chaque lecteur me demande de chouettes photos pour son anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je pense que tu seras partiellement satisfaite de la photo de la fin mai... Gros bisous !

Maffie : Heureuse de voir que tu aimes un autre de mes textes ! Pour Rary, ça reste en stand by car je voudrais avancer ce calendrier encore sur quelques mois. J'avoue, j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à passer d'un texte à l'autre car ce sont des histoires complexes. Donc tant que je suis sur le calendrier j'y reste... Gros bisous !

Galouz : encore une fois merci de ton aide ! Plein de bisous !

Onarluca : Je n'arrive pas à trouver de justification pour les faire poser plus souvent. Déjà que j'ai un mal fou à empêcher Severus de quitter Poudlard ! Ben oui, j'essaie de respecter un minimum leur caractère et donc... Et puis 24 photos avec eux seulement avec eux trois, j'aurais été à court d'idées de décor et de pose. Au fait j'ai vu que tu publiais toi aussi sur TWWO ! Gros bisous !

Vif d'or : Vi je suis désolée, mais c'est difficile de faire du favoritisme. D'ailleurs Elhyn m'avait laissé une review pour Rary en indiquant que pour le coup elle se sentait mal aimée... Mais tu sais je crois que tu vas vouloir être née au même mois que moi ! Et puis t'en fais je fais attention en voiture. Surtout quand je griffonne... Au fait, j'ai été déçue que tu ne sois pas passée sur ma nouvelle fic ? Ou alors elle ne t'a pas plue ? Gros bisous !

Siryanne : Oui je sais je fais des chapitres conséquents car je poste moins souvent. Si je postais plus souvent, je ne pourrais pas avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors... Donc je pense que tu vas en avoir pour un petit moment à lire ce double chapitre ! Oui je sais Galouz m'avait tenue informée de tes déboires avec le site. J'espère que c'est définitivement fini ! Gros bisous ! (et moi aussi je suis sur Hpff)

Mini Pouce : Ne t'inquiètes pas : je ferais deux fins avec deux slashs ! Comme ça tout le monde, persos y compris, sera content ! La difficulté est d'arriver à « animer » chaque photo. Ce n'est pas évident de trouver un sujet de décor et de faire une photo qui « bouge ». C'est ça qui me donne le plus de mal. Donc j'essaie d'y inclure des éléments humoristiques, comme tu l'as remarqué ! Oui je sais que Lockart fait peur. Mais bon, il m'amuse beaucoup ! On verra bien ce qu'il va arriver... Gros bisous !

Bruno-Pier :Bain de sang, non je ne crois pas. Des quiproquos, certainement !La photo de Ron et de Mione n'est pas pour tout de suite, donc je ne sais pas encore très bien ce qui va se passer. Mais ce que j'ai en tête reste très très mignon, après tout c'est Ron, hein ! Bisous !

Enyo85 : J'ai beaucoup d'affection moi aussi pour le personnage de Mione. Je voulais trouver une photo qui lui rende un peu justice et qui la sorte de son rôle d'intello. Je ne sais plus comment l'idée des fées m'est venue, mais je trouvais excellent le contraste avec Pansy. Ce sont les fées elles-mêmes qui ont décidé de la virer de la photo car je n'y avais pas du tout pensé ! Où donc Pansy a-t-elle acquis de la profondeur ? Non je refuse de faire un trio. Pour Severus je proteste : j'ai tendance à la rajeunir dans la tête et donc pour moi il n'a pas plus de 37 ans à tout casser... Techniquement je ne supporte pas les couples avec une telle différence d'âge : ici je l'admets (et j'adore) car je considère que Severus a le coeur d'un jeune homme de 22 ou 23 ans, car tout son passé l'a empêché d'aimer. Comme si Voldemort lui avait volé des années de sa vie. J'avais commencé à lire par curiosité celle de Snapeslove avant qu'elle se fasse virer du site, mais j'ai arrêté pour cause de nausée et surtout car elle a utilisé l'excuse classique de pédophiles… Sans ça je suis d'accord, c'était bien écrit ! Gros bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : On verra si c'est toujours génial sur les dernières photos : je me dis qu'à un moment ou à un autre je vais être en manque d'imagination moi… Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Cltho : Oui je sais je suis longue à poster (et pour le pourquoi je renvoie à ma bio et au LJ) et je le regrette car je sais que ce n'est pas facile de suivre une histoire comme ça… Je fais tout ce que je peux, juré ! Gros bisous !

Her-mio-neu : Mais non, j'ai juré que je finirais mes fics avant d'en mettre d'autre (j'ai fait une exception pour un petit Hpdm « entre l'orgueil et l'amour » car je n'arrivais à juger ce que j'écrivais ! dis au fait, tu n'as pas aimé pour finir ?) Oui je sais que tu en as parlé à Galouz (et elle me l'a dit aussitôt et j'ai voulu t'envoyer un petit mail mais il n'est pas sur ta bio…) et si tu veux quelques news passe sur mon LJ. J'ai de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver du temps ! Je pensais vraiment avoir fini et poster ce double chapitre la semaine dernière. Mais comme il est très long et que vraiment Rem et Siri m'ont cassé les pieds, j'y ai passé plus de temps que prévu (et je n'ai pas corrigé comme j'aurais voulu mais bon…) et pour ton anniversaire… eh bien tout le monde me demande la même chose ! Alors vraiment je ne peux rien promettre ! Gros gros bisous !

Miss Felton/Malfoy : Je vais essayer de continuer encore un moment sur cette fic, jusqu'à ce que je sache exactement comment faire mes deux fins… Et je jure de la finir ! Elle est particulièrement technique à écrire et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver mais je fais tout pour ! Allez, il me reste plus que 16 photos… Gros bisous !

Lovely A : Moi aussi j'adorais l'idée au début, jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que si je voulais la lire, il fallait que je l'écrive… et les persos m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs ! Mais je ne lâche pas le morceau. Je rappelle qu'il y a deux fins, une par slash… comme ça tout le monde sera content. Gros bisous !

MiSs ShInIgAmI : Pas de trio ! Je ne pensais pas que vous serez si nombreux à me le demander… La suite arrive aussi vite que je le peux et je suis contente que ça te plaise car vraiment parfois ce n'est pas facile à écrire… Bisous !

Marijuane : Vi j'aime les choses choupi… J'essayerais de refaire des photos comme ça ! Une petite embellie pour avril, avant mai ! Aïe… je sais que tout le monde voudrait une photo géniale pour son mois de naissance, mais ça me paraît difficile vu l'histoire de faire plaisir à tout le monde ! Il aurait fallu que je « suggère » à Bubus l'idée d'un concours (dont les gagnants auraient élus par les élèves ) pour les faire poser dans un calendrier… Evidemment le calendrier aurait été plus succinct…. Bon pourquoi je n'ai que cette idée maintenant, alors que ça m'aurait bien simplifié la vie avant ? Pour le pairing je rappelle qu'il y aura deux fins, une par slash ! Merci pour ton idée je l'étudierais… (d'ailleurs j'ai collé ta review dans mes notes comme ça…) C'est vraiment gentil de me dire ça pour les updates car vraiment je culpabilise ! Passe sur mon lj pour des news. Gros gros bisous !

ChibiMania : Je crois que le mieux c'est de changer la place des photos dans le calendrier, comme ça tu auras la photo de ton choix pour ton anniversaire ! En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise car vraiment j'y passe du temps ! Gros bisous !

KoKo : Alors à l'origine je devais faire poser Rem et Siri à la fin d'avril… Le problème… c'est qu'ils m'ont vraiment cassé les pieds ! Enfin surtout Rem'… c'est pour ça aussi que je n'ai pas pu updater plus tôt je ne trouvais pas la solution à mon problème. De toute façon je les ferais poser ensemble, mais je sèche vraiment sur le décor ! Bah je trouverais quand ils décideront de coopérer. Bisous !

Farahon : Oui comme je ne poste pas souvent, on oublie plus facilement… Alors Riry en va pas vraiment choisir puisqu'il y aura deux fins, une par slash ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je ferais la division de la fic, mais je pense que ce sera quand Harry aura envie de choisir ! Mais je crois que ça se voit que j'aime martyriser Severus car pour le moment Draco est plutôt épargné… Il faut que je m'occupe de son cas à lui ! Bref, en tout cas ça fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic-ci ! Gros gros bisous !

Sacré Sorcière : Vu mes journées de travail j'aurais du mal à poster mes doubles chapitres en moins de trois semaines ! Déjà que pour celui-ci j'au une semaine de retard sur mon estimation pour cette raison… Mais tu peux être sûre que je fais ce que je peux ! Mmh j'ai déjà fait une photo dans les douches, alors je ne sais pas si je vais récidiver, on verra pour le moment je n'ai pas d'idées de décor pour eux trois ! Pour le lemon, vu la nouvelle politique du site, s'il y en a, ce sera posté sur un autre site : je n'ai aucune envie de me faire virer. Mais de toute façon je mettrais le lien direct sur le chapitre ! Bisous !

Mi : Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre te fera autant rire mais… j'ai essayé ! Pour la publication, malheureusement je ne peux rien promettre, j'ai beaucoup de travail donc… par contre je continue sur cette fic : donc le prochain update sera le mois de mai. (sauf si je finis l'acte deux « entre l'orgueil et l'amour ») et sera aussi un double chapitre. J'ai déjà le planning du calendrier jusqu'à fin août ! Bisous !

Nardy : Je crois que tu es trop gentille ! Je ne crois pas que cette fic soit géniale, mais j'aime bien quand on me dit ce que j'écris est « choupinou » ! Dommage que tu n'aies pas d'idées mais si jamais une muse vient te taquiner, pense à moi ! Gros gros bisous !

**Je vous rappelle que le rating change régulièrement pour cette fic en raison des nombreux couples !**

**Vous êtes tous d'accord pour dire que cette fic c'est n'importe quoi et moi la première. Car si Albus avait effectivement proposé ce calendrier dans le monde tel que l'a conçu Rowling, il se serait fait interné et Minerva aurait été lui apporter des oranges... Bref ceci pour dire que je cherche le moyen de faire poser Lucius...**

**Je rappelle que DEUX FINS sont prévues !**

**Tout le monde me demande un trio depuis un petit moment donc... voici un trio pour le début d'avril...**

Chapitres 7 et 8 – Du 1er avril au 30 avril

« En avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil » Vérité ou… ?

Jeudi matin

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux : l'aube pâle lui apprit qu'encore une fois, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Après avoir passé tant d'heures à chercher l'oubli dans le sommeil, il avait sombré au milieu de rêves incohérents... qui tous lui rappelaient ce qu'il voulait si vainement occulter.

Il devait se rendre à la douloureuse évidence. _Cela_ ne passait pas. Cela empirait même : il y pensait de plus en plus. Car cela faisait deux nuits désormais. Deux nuits que son sommeil était entrecoupé de scènes flashs de la séance de mardi. Que la vision de Potter nu le hantait...

Il avait commencé par chasser ces images, au début avec force et puis peu à peu, avec un certain désespoir. Mais elles s'obstinaient à revenir devant ses yeux. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Des questions sans fin, d'impossibles hypothèses et... les fameux rêves, tout cela finissait par lui donner peu à peu un début de réponse.

Ce matin dans l'aube blafarde, il finit par réaliser beaucoup de choses. A son attirance surprenante pour Potter. A celle que semblait éprouver également Severus. A la jalousie qui l'avait alors saisi. Il eut un sourire amer. Se rendre compte que lui un Serpentard fils de Mangemort était attiré par son ennemi presque héréditaire, cela avait une certaine ironie. Cela soulevait tant de problèmes, tant de questions... Plus encore le fait de savoir Snape également attiré. Comme si Potter était l'idéal pour tout Serpentard... Il en sourit un instant, mais son visage redevint aussitôt soucieux.

Que voulait-il ? Il devait se poser honnêtement la question avant d'engager ses efforts pour... Oui pour séduire Potter, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Pas d'autres mots pour dire qu'il était homosexuel. Pas d'autres mots pour se savoir condamné par tous ces choix. Il se tourna pour enfouir la tête dans l'oreiller. Potter... Cela valait-il la peine de se battre pour lui, comme il en avait pris impulsivement la décision la veille ? Il savait que cette relation si jamais elle existait lui causerait beaucoup de problèmes.

Comme il savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent à... Harry... Son prénom lui donnait une autre dimension que le sec « Potter » qu'il avait toujours utilisé...

_-_ Harry, murmura-t-il à haute voix.

Il se souvenait encore de la peau sous ses doigts, cette peau chaude presque soyeuse. Il en pouvait oublier l'abandon de Harry contre son épaule car il avait toujours ce chamboulement dans son cœur quand il y repensait… Tout en se demandant si tout cela n'avait pas été que pour le seul besoin de la photo. Pourtant, oui pourtant... Il n'avait pas rêvé ce bref frémissement, quand ils avaient échangé leurs places et que c'était lui qui avait posé une main possessive sur la hanche du jeune homme. Sa beauté nue... Une vague de chaleur le traversa à cette image, et il se sentit réagir. Encore.

Il soupira et s'assit, contemplant sans la voir l'armoire qui lui faisait face :

_-_ Je veux être avec lui, dit-il à haute voix. Je ne sais pas...

Sa voix se brisa sous l'émotion qui l'envahit alors.

_-_ Je veux juste qu'il me regarde, qu'il me sourit, continua-t-il essayant d'extirper ses sentiments ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

De les atteindre alors qu'il les enfouissait si profondément.

C'était si difficile de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Si difficile pour un Malfoy de l'avouer. D'avouer avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que soi...

_-_ Je veux...

Il hésita, cherchant des mots pour ses sentiments, ses désirs.

_-_ Le rendre heureux ?

Il secoua la tête, non c'était idiot de penser ça, mais... Il ne voyait pas d'autres mots. Il aurait préféré croire qu'il ne faisait que le désirer, mais... cela allait peut-être au delà de ça. Hélas.

Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain avec des gestes lents et fatigués. Il se glissa sous la douche, tentant de se réveiller sous l'eau froide... Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur lui, Draco réfléchissait au moyen de savoir ce que Harry pensait de lui. Pour plus si affinités. Il se découvrait terriblement maladroit. Incertain de savoir comment séduire ce beau brun qui le hantait. Incertain savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, s'il ne s'agissait que de quelques nuits torrides – il se mit à rougir à cette pensée – ou... davantage... La seule chose qui le mettait en joie, ce fut d'avoir découvert la veille que quelqu'un s'était mis à draguer Snape : le bouquet de roses qui avait été déposé devant la porte des appartements de leur chef de maison ne laissait aucune doute à ce sujet. Oui quelqu'un s'intéressait à Snape. De façon très maladroite… Quoique… Il pourrait peut-être s'en inspirer. Avec plus… de classe ! Il sourit en se séchant. Si quelqu'un s'occupait Severus, c'était parfait !

Il acheva de se préparer, sa résolution prise : il allait faire un pas vers Harry. Mais juste un, seulement un. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à en faire un deuxième.

La cloche du petit-déjeuner sonna. Il sortit de sa chambre, le visage lisse de toute expression. De toute émotion. Il avait si bien appris auprès de son père...

_-_ Ah, Draco-chou , l'interpella Pansy qui l'attendait derrière la porte de sa chambre.

_-_ Salut Pansy et s'il te plait _arrête_ de m'appeler comme ça !", se plaignit-il avec agacement.

La jeune Serpentarde le scruta avec attention: Draco semblait pour une fois sérieux. Il avait toujours répondu avec humour à ce qu'elle ne considérait que comme de simples taquineries. Ou plutôt comme sa façon à elle de lui montrer son affection… Mais ce matin, quelque chose paraissait avoir changé en lui. C'était subtil dans son attitude mais les cernes du jeune homme indiquaient clairement que quelque chose le tracassait. Et un drôle d'éclat habitait ses yeux…

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit?», demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle le connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour percevoir tout changement en lui. Draco retint de justesse un mouvement de mauvaise humeur: il avait failli oublier que Pansy était une Mangemort en puissance. A ce titre, et il le savait car elle lui avait révélé, elle commençait à avoir certains liens avec Voldemort... Draco savait que cela pouvait être une mauvaise idée de la contrarier... Il ravala donc son irritation: s'il ne voulait pas que la situation lui échappe, il ne devait surtout pas parler de Harry… Non Potter!

_-_ Rien, dit-il d'une voix plus neutre. Rien du tout...

_-_ Ah au fait, j'ai réussi à avoir ta photo, révéla-t-elle avec excitation.

Draco se figea et son esprit passa automatiquement en mode pause. Quelques secondes plus tard…

_-_ Ma... ma photo, réussit à demander Draco surpris.

_-_ Celle avec Potter, précisa Pansy. J'ai réussi à en obtenir une copie, dit-elle avec un zeste de suffisance. Mais... elle est bizarre.

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de bizarre, demanda-t-il avec plus d'assurance et de hargne feinte. On m'a forcé à poser avec Potter, alors...

_-_ Justement, tu n'as pas l'air d'être... forcé, nota-t-elle très justement.

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

_-_ Dis voir... Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Potter, demanda Pansy en l'observant avec soin.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Draco d'un ton impersonnel.

_-_ Parce que quand je le chasse de la photo, le toi de la photo va le chercher pour le serrer contre lui! Je suis sûre que tu as une explication intéressante, Draco…

_-_ La photo a été sûrement ensorcelée, avança Draco avec dédain. Qu'est-ce que tu crois! Ils sont prêts à tout pour vendre le calendrier!

Il bénissait son côté Serpentard, lui permettant d'avoir toujours une réponse toute prête en toute occasion. Car... comment ça il allait chercher... Harry. Il allait _vraiment_ le chercher? Pour le serrer contre lui? _Vraiment_?

_-_ Tu as sans doute raison..., dit Pansy sérieusement ennuyée. Mais si elle est ensorcelée, je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour remédier à ça et virer Potter de ta photo, dit-elle pour elle-même. Je voudrai tellement te voir sans... obstacle!

Car Pansy savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait faire de la photo: virer Potter n'était qu'une étape.

_-_ Fais ce que tu veux, maugréa Draco en s'éloignant, l'esprit encore sur le fait que son moi de la photo avait compris les choses beaucoup plus vite que lui-même...

Il ne réalisa que quelques instant plus tard ce que Pansy voulait dire : mais quand il se retourna, elle avait déjà disparu, l'esprit focalisé sur son nouveau but. Enfin, cela avait toujours été son but, mais là elle avait un élément… concret sur lequel travailler. Draco soupira, connaissant son obsessive persévérance : il devait récupérer la photo...

_OOOOooooOOOOoooo_

Après une nuit passée à sursauter au moindre bruit, Severus sortit de chez lui mais rien ni personne ne l'attendait. Il respira de soulagement et se rendit comme à son habitude – durant la période pré-Gilderoy – prendre son petit déjeuner.

Tout était normal, et toujours pas de Gilderoy. Severus se permit un discret soupir de soulagement : le fou était bel et bien reparti dans son asile. Et Severus priait avec ferveur pour qu'il n'en sorte jamais plus.

_-_ Tout va bien Severus ?", le salua Albus avec sa bonne humeur coutumière.

Severus prit le temps de se servir une tasse de café avant de répondre.

_-_ Extrêmement bien Albus… J'ai cru comprendre que Lockart nous avait quitté, définitivement, ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Il faillit s'étrangler quand il entendit la réponse du directeur.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas : d'après ce que j'ai compris, Gilderoy est parti faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard... Il m'a parlé d'accessoires pour votre photo...

Severus reposa sa tasse de café noir. Et à ce moment, il ne pensait plus à Harry. Mais seulement à éviter Gilderoy.

_-_ ... Albus... si je dois poser avec lui, je vous assure que ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera de sa vie... Et il ne pourra guère s'en vanter.

Albus avait rarement entendu Severus employer un ton aussi mortellement doucereux.

_-_ Vous exagérez toujours...

_-_ Comme vous voudrez, Albus.

Severus prit le temps de boire son café amer. A cet instant, il ne se sentait guère l'envie de faire la moindre concession :

_-_ Dans ce cas, reprit toujours d'une voix très basse, je pense que vous vous débrouillerez avec le ministère quand Lockhart aura eu une… _foudroyante_ crise cardiaque peu avant la photo..., ajouta Severus avec un sourire légèrement cruel. Un mort, ça fait toujours désordre dans une école... Ah et vous vous passerez de professeur de Potions à l'avenir... Puisque l'école risque de fermer, cela ne vous posera pas trop de problèmes, je pense. Et puis je vous rappelle que j'ai déjà posé une fois.

_« De trop. »_

_-_ Severus..., soupira Albus, faussement contrit.

Car en effet, Remus qui tendait l'oreille entendit très clairement :

_« Si je tenais celui qui m'a volé mes lunettes je lui ferais manger ma barbe ! Ca me met dans des situations impossibles à gérer ! On ne peut pas gérer une école sans un minimum d'aide ! »_

_-_ Severus, répéta-t-il se demandant comment le convaincre. Je vous le demande comme... une faveur personnelle.

Severus le regarda en silence. Pendant un instant, il mesura le pour et le contre. Le « contre », arriver au moins une fois à dire un « non » ferme. Et le « pour »… faire plaisir à ce vieux fou et… Oui, il y avait un « et ». En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait aidé d'autres directeurs de maison mais… Et puis comment renoncer à l'infime possibilité de poser avec Harry ? Mais cela Albus ne devait pas le savoir… Severus savait de temps en temps comment manipuler les événements pour que ceux-ci finissent par jouer en sa faveur par une étrange coïncidence…

_-_ A deux conditions, dit-il enfin, après avoir joué un long moment avec sa tasse.

Comme pour faire durer le moment.

_-_ Dites, je ferais ce que je peux. Mais si vous voulez poser avec quelqu'un de particulier, je ne peux rien vous promettre pour le moment…

_-_ Je veux... un exemplaire de votre photo de janvier, dit Severus à voix très basse. Et je ne poserais pas avec Lockhart. Je veux d'ailleurs qu'il quitte Poudlard ! Sa présence nuit à la tranquillité des cours…, prétexta-t-il.

_-_ Vous poserez à nouveau si vous avez la photo de janvier , demanda Albus avec incrédulité. Tout simplement ? Alors vous vouliez empoisonner Gilderoy il y a un instant ?

Il passa discrètement sous silence la seconde exigence de Severus. Car jamais Albus ne refuserait un modèle sexy et… volontaire !

Severus eut un étrange sourire :

_-_ ...Oui.

Il avait découvert qu'il y avait des priorités dans la vie, et il était prêt à beaucoup pour se venger d'Albus... Il fallait dire que même si cela le répugnait de l'admettre, les professeurs Chourave et Mac Gonagall avaient eu une idée brillante pour se venger du directeur : cela faisait des années qu'il les menait par le bout du nez. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce... Et puis s'il parvenait à faire quitter Poudlard à Gilderoy, faire une nouvelle photo ne serait pas si difficile. Au contraire, faire encore baver Sirius et Remus, peut-être même les amener à une querelle de ménage – juste retour pour les innombrables fois où les maraudeurs l'avaient persécutés – était une idée intéressante. Car s'ils s'aimaient vraiment, cela n'aurait que peu de conséquences. A ce stade de ses pensées, il eut un nouveau un mince sourire. Une petite vengeance, même tant d'années après, n'était pas à négliger...

Albus maudit encore le voleur de ses lunettes, car le sourire de Severus... Il eut un frisson. Mais comme il s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails à Severus, le professeur Chourave intervint bien à propos. Elle semblait étrangement conciliante.

_-_ Dites-moi, qui doit poser ce matin ? Allez-vous faire une annonce ?

L'esprit à nouveau sur sa préoccupation première – réussir un beau calendrier – Albus déclara :

_-_ Eh bien, c'est une photo un peu particulière ce matin, dit-il avec précaution. J'ai voulu... innover et donc...

_-_ Que voulez-vous dire ?...………..

Severus, qui écoutait d'un oreille discrète cessa tout à coup de suivre la conversation : il venait de voir quelque chose qui ne pouvait le laisser indifférent. En effet, Draco Malfoy, après avoir passé un bon moment plongé dans ses pensées, s'était levé alors que le déjeuner s'achevait. Et il se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor. Severus le connaissait depuis longtemps : tout dans son attitude lui clamait que le jeune Serpentard avait enfin réalisé son attirance pour Harry. Qu'il avait enfin compris que des années de disputes sans fin et de haine mutuelle n'avait fait que la cacher. Sauf que Severus avait espéré que Draco ne déciderait pas si vite. Pas tant que lui-même était encore englué par la présence de Gilderoy. Il se demanda avec un curieux détachement si Draco saurait changer pour Harry. Si finalement, il saurait donner... Si le Malfoy en lui céderait place à Draco. Le silence se fit instantanément à la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Potter, commença Draco de sa voix un peu traînante, je voudrais te parler. Sans témoins.

Harry resta silencieux, se demandant ce que le Serpentard pouvait bien lui vouloir... Car il ne le regardait même pas, comme soudainement incapable de soutenir son regard.

_-_ Tu peux lui parler maintenant, fit justement Hermione.

Draco la fusilla de ses yeux gris.

_-_ Vendredi soir à 20 heures dans la salle des enchantements, précisa-t-il seulement.

Harry fronça les sourcils : la salle des enchantements était la salle de cours du Professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle était donc située dans la tour des Gryffondor. Pourquoi donc Draco lui donnait-il rendez-vous dans sa propre tour, et pas sur son « territoire » ? C'était étrange... Un piège ?

Il ne put demander d'explication, Draco s'étant déjà éloigné sans même attendre de réponse. Tellement sûr sans doute qu'il serait au rendez-vous. Il le regarda s'éloigner distraitement, en se demandant pourquoi le jeune Serpentard l'avait dévoré des yeux la veille. Car jamais Malfoy ne l'avait regardé ainsi, assez pour que même Harry s'en rende compte. Après s'être examiné plus tard sous toutes les coutures pour être certain qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal, il en avait conclu que Draco l'avait regardé quand il était nu pour une raison qui... lui échappait. Et là où ça devenait carrément surréaliste, c'était que Snape avait eu le même regard... Il secoua la tête refusant de s'interroger plus avant. Il en saurait sans doute davantage vendredi soir. S'il y allait.

Ron commença à maugréer :

_-_ Mais pour qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore cette fouine ?

_-_ Tu ne vas pas y aller, hein Harry ? Je suis sûre que c'est encore un piège, intervint Hermione.

Mais Harry restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à comprendre l'attitude étrange de Malfoy... Ron après l'avoir observé un instant dit :

_-_ Il va y aller 'Mione...

Harry releva la tête à ces mots :

_-_ Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça , protesta-t-il.

_-_ Tu y réfléchis, renchérit Hermione qui le connaissait bien. Donc tu vas y aller ! Tu es trop curieux... Et prévisible, soupira-t-elle avant de terminer son thé.

Harry ne répondit rien, incapable de dire que... Malfoy lui paraissait... étrange... Que... il était intrigué. Car le jeune Serpentard n'était pas comme d'habitude. Et Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser d'élucider ce mystère...

Jeudi milieu de matinée

Au calme dans son bureau, Albus tentait en vain un sort de localisation pour retrouver ses chères lunettes quand on le dérangea _encore_ : il semblait que depuis le début de la semaine, tout le monde avait décidé de passer faire un détour par son bureau...

Entrez donc Argus , dit-il quand on frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Le concierge entra avec Miss Teigne sur ses pas. Comme toujours avec une légère courbette.

_-_ Que puis-je pour vous Argus , demanda Albus.

_-_ S'il vous plait Monsieur le Directeur… J'ai appris que _Hagrid_ devait poser. Y compris un... un _elfe de maison_ , se plaignit-il écœuré. Je ne comprends pas !

_-_ Mais comment l'avez-vous su , s'étonna Albus.

Il savait que le concierge voudrait poser s'il avait connaissance de la participation de Hagrid au calendrier. Il y avait toujours eu cette cordiale… mésentente entre eux. Il avait donc bien veillé à ce personne ne le dise à Rusard.

_-_ C'est Hagrid lui-même qui me l'a dit quand il s'est rendu ce matin à la Salle sur Demande, révéla succinctement Argus.

Inutile de dire au directeur qu'il faisait toujours suivre le demi-géant par Miss Teigne dès qu'il posait un pied dans l'école. Et qu'il avait écouté à la porte de la Salle sur Demande !

Albus soupira.

_-_ Ecoutez je vous l'ai dit vous êtes le garant..., commença-t-il solennellement.

_-_ Monsieur le directeur... C'est une question _d'honneur_ ! Le concierge de Poudlard doit poser ! Sinon, on croira que je ne tiens pas à notre chère école !

_-_ Miiiaaaaooow , approuva Miss Teigne.

Albus resta silencieux cherchant désespérément ce qui dissuaderait Argus de cette idée et en maudissant pour la centième fois le voleur de lunettes...

On frappa à nouveau à la porte de son bureau, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sans attendre la réponse. Une seule personne avait toujours agi ainsi...

Severus entra dans le bureau d'Albus passablement énervé. Il venait de quitter ses appartements où trois beuglantes spéciales Saint Valentin avaient explosé. Cette catégorie de beuglantes libéraient des petits angelots dodus et magiques qui jetaient des petits coeurs et des pétales de rose sur le destinataire. En chantant « Sois mon Valentin »... Il les avait réduit en cendres avec une certaine méthode avant d'aller chercher un poison qu'il avait créé mais jamais testé : selon ses estimations, la mort devait survenir dans d'effroyables souffrances ou alors... transformer la victime en quelque chose pour le moment d'indéterminé. Prendre cette potion sur lui l'avait un peu calmé, mais à sa grande déception il n'avait pas croisé Lochart... Mais il avait rencontré le professeur Chourave qui lui avait donné plus de détails sur ce qu'elles projetaient de faire. Il était venu chercher la photo en se disant que les deux professeurs avaient eu une excellente idée.

_-_ Albus, commença-t-il tout de go, je tiens à avoir votre promesse que vous ne me ferez pas poser avec ce dingue ! Alors soit vous me donnez ce que je vous ai demandé tout de suite, soit il ne survivra pas à son retour à Poudlard...

_-_ Moi je suis prêt à poser avec qui vous voulez , dit aussitôt Rusard afin de prouver sa bonne volonté.

Parce que si quelqu'un se désistait, lui il était prêt à prendre sa place !

Histoire de réfléchir, Albus prit un bonbon au citron. Mais Fumseck lui piqua la main et il le lâcha :

_-_ Voyons Fumseck, puisque je te dis que le médicomage a dit n'importe quoi, les bonbons au citron sont bons pour la santé..., protesta-t-il doucement.

Mais deux paires yeux _-_ l'une suppliante, l'autre incendiaire _-_ attendaient qu'il prenne une décision. Il laissa tomber les bonbons au citron.

_-_ D'accord, soupira-t-il. A vous deux. A une condition : il se trouve que quelqu'un m'a... « emprunté » mes lunettes. Je veux que vous les retrouviez.

_-_ Vos... vos lunettes , répéta Argus perplexe.

Severus garda le silence, le visage glacé, en se demandant ce que Albus manigançait encore. Ou plutôt, comment il voulait les « manipuler ».

Les lunettes et « l'emprunteur », précisa Albus.

Une drôle d'expression le saisit : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pique ses jouets. Et surtout pas ses lunettes extra rares. Car malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était jamais parvenu à savoir comment Flammel avait fait pour les lui fabriquer... Albus à cet instant précis n'avait plus aucune ressemblance avec le directeur un peu fantasque tout le monde connaissait. Ses traits sévères indiquaient qu'il n'aurait _aucune_ indulgence pour le voleur de lunettes...

_-_ Mais heu... Monsieur le Directeur, excusez-moi d'envisager cette hypothèse mais que se passera-t-il si c'est le Professeur Snape qui retrouve vos... euh... lunettes , demanda Argus d'une toute petite voix.

_-_ Il posera avec la personne de son choix pour le calendrier, répondit simplement Albus. Absolument, la personne de son choix, insista-t-il.

_« Il sait. Mais non, il ne peut pas savoir... Non il ne sait pas... Oui, mais si je retrouve ses lunettes et que je lui demande de poser avec Harry, il saura... Je dois trouver un autre moyen… Non, je suis fou de vouloir ça. »_

Albus fit une vague grimace : sans lunettes il ne pouvait lire dans les pensées et il adorait lire dans celles de Severus, cet excellent occlumens... Son apparence si calme contrastait étrangement avec le rythme de ses pensées toujours agitées. Il aurait pu ainsi savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de sa photo de janvier. Non pas que cela l'inquiétait mais…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Cela ne m'intéresse pas Albus, dit-il.

_-_ Et moi aussi , demanda en même temps Argus avec espoir.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Avec qui donc voudriez-vous poser , demanda Albus avec perplexité.

_« Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi... »_

_-_ Eh bien... Le... le Professeur... Lockhart..., murmura Argus très gêné.

Severus le regarda avec étonnement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Et garder le silence. Le Beau et... Non non, pas Beau. Le Bellâtre et le Gardien des chaînes. Car Severus était au courant des penchants pervers de Rusard. En particulier depuis que celui-ci avait laissé tomber un paquet de menottes et de chaînes devant lui en pleine nuit...

_Nda - toujours la faute à Galouz, hein…_

Et avec le Professeur Snape alors, ajouta Albus avec un grand sourire.

Il tenait à son couple « ombre et lumière ».

_-_ Non, dit Severus en serrant les dents. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, répéta-t-il.

Une brusque nausée l'envahissait. Voilà, il venait de trouver une excellente raison de retrouver ces fichues lunettes, à défaut de prendre la douloureuse décision de déménager son labo en entier. Et puis pourquoi Albus voulait-il récupérer ses affreuse binocles au lieu de s'en racheter une paire, hein ? Poudlard était si grand que cela revenait à rechercher une aiguille dans 50 meules de foin... Il décida de se mettre à préparer la potion de charme très rapidement... Il pourrait même tester quelques idées nouvelles. Un léger sourire anima ses traits à cette délicieuse pensée.

_-_ Et... nous avons jusqu'à quand Monsieur le Directeur , demanda Argus très onctueux tout à coup.

_-_ Ah, eh bien... Demain midi c'est-à-dire vendredi ? Comme ça, celui qui les retrouvera posera l'après-midi pour la fin du mois de mai...

Argus fit une nouvelle courbette avant de partir un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, laissant Severus et Albus seuls :

_-_ Je ne poserais pas avec Gilderoy, je croyais avoir été clair , déclara Severus.

Albus se décida à attaquer le nœud du problème :

_-_ Ecoutez Severus, nous nous connaissons depuis un bon moment. Vous n'avez jamais voulu empoisonner quelqu'un qui vous laissait indifférent…

_-_ Je l'exècre, ça vous suffit comme absence d'indifférence , lâcha brutalement Severus.

Albus utilisa son sourire non breveté :

_-_ Comme Draco exècre Harry… Allons Severus nous savons tous deux ce que cela signifie…

_-_ Albus…, gronda doucement le professeur de potions. Vous êtes insultant.

_-_ Severus, ce n'est qu'une photo au fond, dit-il avec logique. Juste une heure de votre temps et il quittera Poudlard. Je vous le demande pour l'école, fit Albus avec une simplicité désarmante.

_-_ Donc au fond, peu importe que je retrouve vos lunettes ?

_-_ Dans ce cas et si vous le souhaitez, vous poserez avec la personne de votre choix... Et si vous ne voulez pas poser, eh bien, j'en serais désolé... pour Poudlard. Après tout, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine perfidie, l'école est notre maison à tous. Je crois savoir que vous-même y habitez depuis des années…

_-_ J'ai un manoir vous savez... Il est très agréable à cette époque de l'année…, rétorqua Severus.

Inutile d'ajouter que cela faisait effectivement des années qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu, préférant rester dans ses appartements... à Poudlard. Mais Albus ne l'écoutait déjà plus et tentait à nouveau de prendre un bonbon au citron alors que Fumseck l'en empêchait obstinément...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors que personne n'avait frappé. Albus se dit tout à coup qu'il devrait peut-être changer le mot de passe...

_-_ Ah Albus , fit Gilderoy très à l'aise avec son classique sourire éblouissant. Comme nous sommes jeudi matin et que vous m'aviez dit que je poserais avec le Professeur Snape, je suis allé à la Salle sur Demande pour découvrir que vous aviez choisi de faire poser... d'autres... modèles.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il s'était exclamé qu'il était hors de question de poser avec _eux_.

_-_ Et donc, poursuivit-il avec entrain, je me demandais très cher Albus quand donc je pourrais poser avec...

Gilderoy s'aperçut alors de la présence de Severus. Il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :

_-_ Oh vous êtes là ! Vous... vous avez bien reçu tous mes... cadeaux , demanda-t-il suavement.

Severus fit intérieurement un bond d'horreur. Mais il resta silencieux et s'écarta. Il se colla au mur, tentant de se rapprocher de la porte le plus possible pour pouvoir s'échapper au cas où il aurait la mauvaise idée de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive. Sa main caressa un instant la fiole de potion toujours dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa robe de sorcier...

Les personnages des tableaux observaient avec attention la scène, en se donnant des coups de coude. Quelques chuchotements amusés parvinrent aux oreilles de Severus.

_-_ C'est lui qui lui offre des fleurs !

_-_ Et des cartes de la Saint Valentin... C'est vraiment mignon !

_-_ Il aurait tort de refuser ! Depuis que je l'ai vu devenir professeur, il est resté tout seul…

_-_ Quel gâchis…, commenta une directrice sur un ton apitoyé.

Severus fit alors volte-face vers les tableaux pour faire face aux bavards indiscrets :

_-_ Vous êtes tous morts depuis longtemps et votre pathétique succédané de vie ne vous permet de vous immiscer dans la vie des vivants ! Et si vous ressassiez toutes vos erreurs passées au lieu de vous occuper de ma vie , murmura-t-il férocement entre ses lèvres à peine ouvertes. Vous n'êtes que des ombres jalouses de ceux qui vivent encore…

Les personnages le regardèrent choqués alors que derrière lui Gilderoy continuait son léger babillage à l'attention d'Albus.

_-_ Peut-être mais nous en savons assez pour voir quelqu'un gâcher le peu d'opportunités que lui offre la vie ! Car il est vraiment charmant, ce jeune homme ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs, quand vous voulez…

_- _Epousez-moi dans ce cas , ironisa sèchement Severus.

_-_ Il faut que j'y réfléchisse, fit une voix douce près de son oreille.

Severus eut l'impression que le dieu du vent – section pôle nord – venait de passer à travers lui… Il se sentait glacé et… hérissé d'horreur par ses mots. _Ses_ propres mots.

_-_ Je parlais au tableau , rectifia Severus. Ne vous surestimez pas , ajouta-t-il un peu affolé.

Et au moment où Gilderoy allait répliquer, Albus intervint, se doutant que le mot « photo » devrait aider Severus à se sortir de ce quiproquo.

_-_ En fait Professeur Lockhart, reprit Albus j'ai une idée de photo pour vous, pour demain matin !

_-_ Avec... qui ? Parce que vous comprenez, vu ma... réputation, je ne désire poser qu'avec des professeurs... Surtout… un…

_-_ Oh ne vous en faites pas c'est un professeur, le coupa le directeur. Enfin un ancien professeur ! Elle sera là au repas demain au petit déjeuner et j'ai déjà trouvé une idée de photo : je suis certain qu'elle sera particulièrement réussie , conclut Albus avec enthousiasme.

Severus respira : ce n'était pas lui. Ouf ! Ce fou aurait été capable de mettre en place une cérémonie de mariage à l'improviste… Et même sans cela, il l'aurait pensé si fort que la Salle sur Demande aurait reproduit à tous les coups et à la perfection tous les éléments d'une telle cérémonie.

_-_ Bien je vais donc me préparer…, déclara Gilderoy satisfait. Tout l'art de la perfection consiste en une minutieuse préparation, énonça-t-il sentencieusement. Et je voudrais offrir cette photo à quelqu'un…, précisa-t-il en coulant un regard vers l'élu de son cœur. J'ai un très beau cadre qui conviendrait parfaitement. J'ai plein de cadres d'ailleurs…

Severus sentit revenir avec force sa nausée. Surtout qu'avant de sortir, Gilderoy murmura à son attention :

_-_ Je vais _vraiment_ réfléchir…

La porte se referma sur cette menace.

_-_ Albus , commença Severus sur un ton excédé.

_-_ Retrouvez mes lunettes et nous en discuterons, promit Albus avant de revenir à ses bonbons au citron désormais sous haute garde.

Severus se résolut à quitter le bureau du vieux fou pour… chercher ses lunettes. Non seulement Albus était fou, pensait-il, mais en plus il avait le chic pour emmener les autres dans sa folie. Il espérait vraiment que le plan de Chourave et Mac Gonagall aurait les résultats escomptés…

Dans la Salle sur Demande… 

_Nda – en fait… j'ai voulu vous épargner la séance de photo… Déjà que Sirius, traumatisé, est parti vider les réserves de Bièraubeurre de l'école… Et que Remus l'a lâchement abandonné… _

Pendant ce temps Sirius et Remus avaient fort à faire avec les trois candidats pour la photo du jour. Car Albus avait eu un choix plutôt étrange : Hagrid, Dobby et... Flitwick.

Comment, mais comment faire une photo avec... eux ! Au début Sirius et Remus avaient cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de leur estimé directeur. Mais à l'heure dite, ils étaient tous les trois là. Après un moment de flottement, ils étaient entrés dans la Salle sur Demande et le décor avait bien reflété la surprise de Sirius : des plumes multicolores voletaient dans tous les sens, des voilages épars de teinte pastel dans toute la pièce flottaient dans une brise impalpable, des bulles de savons rebondissaient doucement contre eux sans éclater… On aurait dit un décor… sucré à outrance car la couleur rose prédominait ainsi que les choses enfantines : de gentilles petites fées et des lutins apparaissaient pour disparaître à intervalles réguliers, et plusieurs carillons jouaient des berceuses. Les mélodies entremêlées avaient quelque chose de discordant et de stressant dans la situation actuelle.

_-_ Mais à quoi pensais-tu Siri , s'étonna Remus.

_-_ A quelque chose qui pourrait… adoucir cette photo, avoua-t-il un peu piteux.

_-_ Ah…

Et Hagrid, Flitwick et Dobby les fixaient calmement, presque sereins. Alors que tous ceux qui avaient posé jusqu'alors étaient nerveux. Mais là... C'étaient les photographes qui se trouvaient atteints d'une crise de nervosité aiguë. Sirius frémit.

_-_ Tu as des idées Rem' ?

_-_ Heu... Hagrid pourrait tenir... Dobby dans ses mains. Et Flitwick... pourrait se mettre sur l'épaule de Hagrid.

Hagrid commença à se dévêtir.

_-_ Non Hagrid ce n'est pas la peine de te dévêtir en entier, l'interrompit Sirius en voyant son torse velu. Je ne peux pas te prendre en photo en entier. Juste ta chemise, ça ira très bien...

Hagrid se racla la gorge avant de s'exécuter, et de remettre son pantalon. Flitwick n'avait pas bougé, incertain de ce qui allait se passer et Remus entendit clairement :

_« Albus est fou… »_

Sa pensée était désolée, Remus le percevait clairement.

_« Franchement fou… Peut-être est-ce à cause de son sevrage de bonbons au citron… Il faudra que j'en parle à Pompom… A son âge… Et puis me faire prendre en photo comme ça à mon âge ! »_

Remus ne lut pas davantage car Dobby s'était approché et lui tirait la manche :

_-_ Et que fait Dobby , intervient l'elfe de maison avec sa voix aigrelette.

Remus le regarda un moment avant de dire :

_-_ Ben... déjà enlève tous tes chapeaux. Et le couvre théière...

Dobby le regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux avant de s'exécuter docilement.

_-_ Et aussi… la taie d'oreiller, s'il te plait, ajouta Remus d'une voix mourante.

Il venait de découvrir que les lunettes d'Albus permettait aussi de lire les pensées des elfes de maison : or... Dobby pensait à toute vitesse, cela lui donnait le tournis :

« est-cequeDobbyfaitbiendeposer ? Est-cequ'ildoitsepunir ? Dobbysedemandesilemagasinareçudenouvelleschaussettes. Dobbyaéconomiséassez ? Dobbyn'apaspenséàprendresoindeWinky. Dobbyaoubliélesbonbonsaucitrondumaître ? Dobbyestfierd'êtredanslecalendrier !Dobbysedemandesileselfesdemaisonpeuventsemarier… DobbysedemandecequeWinkypensedelui… »

Remus ôta ses lunettes en se frottant le front : une migraine commençait à lui enserrer les tempes. Cela expliquait pourquoi Albus ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans les cuisines de Poudlard quand il désirait un cake au citron… Il rangea donc soigneusement les lunettes, appréciant pour l'instant le silence. Pour se rendre compte qu'il trouvait désormais étrange que les personnes présentes n'avaient plus de « pensées » tournoyant autour de leur tête. Tout était « normal » et… oui cela faisait bizarre. Pas aussi bizarre que la mise en scène que Sirius était en train de réaliser mais…

Photo :

La photo ne montrait au début que l'immense sourire de Hagrid avant de venir sur ses mains. Car Hagrid montrait ses paumes fermées pour les ouvrir peu à peu. Comme une révélation, un secret fabuleux. Et peu à peu il s'avérait qu'il tenait dans ses paumes gigantesques un poupin. Enfin, cela c'était ce que l'on pensait une fraction de seconde avant de réaliser que c'était... oui un elfe de maison qui vous fixait un peu ahuri... avant de vous faire un large sourire édenté. Ses dents ne sont plus que légèrement noires car Sirius a réussi à corriger la photo après des heures de travail. Un bonnet étincelant cachait ce qu'il fallait cacher et Hermione sera sans nul doute heureuse de voir que ses travaux de couture sont passés à la postérité… Puis, Merlin soit loué, les paumes de Hagrid se refermaient avec – hélas- la même lenteur. Sur l'épaule du demi-géant, se tenait un gnome ou un lutin. Non c'était un lutin... Ou un gnome ? Bref, il avait une barbe tellement grande qui le recouvrait en entier. Heureusement. Il vous regardait certes en souriant. Mais... Son sourire parait un peu crispé. La photo avait quelque chose d'angoissant : les plumes multicolores qui volaient laissent penser à un massacre…

**Merci à Crazysnape pour cette magnifique photo ! En tout cas l'idée était géniale ! Mais on oubliera vite la photo, je crois…**

Jeudi midi

Seules dans la salle des professeurs, les professeurs Chourave et Mac Gonagall mettaient au point une inoffensive petite vengeance, enfin inoffensive par rapport à ce que Albus leur avait fait enduré depuis le début de la semaine… et toutes ces années.

_-_ Vous êtes sûre Minerva , demanda Chourave.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Vraiment ? Je sais que vos senti...

_-_ Vraiment sûre , la coupa sèchement la directrice de Gryffondor. Il n'a plus ses lunettes c'est l'occasion rêvé.

_-_ Ecoutez nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve que grâce à elles il lisait dans les pensées..

_-_ Peu importe, je suis sûre qu'elles avaient quelque chose de spécial... Vous avez trouvé des adresses ?

J'ai déjà envoyé des chouettes pour connaître les modalités d'inscriptions..., assura le professeur Chourave. Il nous faut juste une photo de lui.

_-_ Ce sera facile, dit Minerva avec un drôle de sourire. Nous allons prendre la première photo de ce satané calendrier.

Le professeur Chourave explosa d'un rire ravi.

_-_ J'ai demandé au professeur Severus de nous aider, ajouta Chourave.

_-_ Quoi ! Mais...

_-_ Laissez-moi parler et vous me direz après ce que vous en pensez... Il va s'arranger pour récupérer la photo dont nous avons besoin, car nous avons la même idée, et... il nous préparera une potion de charme pour Albus..., murmura Chourave. C'est une potion très difficile à préparer…

Minerva resta silencieuse, imaginant ce qui se passerait...

_-_ Une potion de charme, finit-elle par dire, a bien un effet pendant plusieurs jours ?

_-_ Tout à fait, ma chère...

_-_ Alors c'est parfait ! Vraiment parfait... Oser nous prendre en photo comme ça, maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

_-_ Nous allons lui montrer qu'il peut être dangereux de froisser toute l'équipe professorale, renchérit Chourave.

Jeudi après-midi

Severus ressortit perplexe et en même temps déterminé à échapper à une séance de pose avec le Bellâtre. Il espérait retrouver les lunettes pour avoir la photo qu'il voulait. Mais... Il regagna à pas lents son bureau. Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'une telle photo lui apporterait ? Sans doute pas grand-chose. A part savoir... si Harry avait une « sensibilité » à son égard. Si... Le jeune homme avait toujours été tellement secret. Mais il y avait une choses dont il ne s'était jamais caché : il l'avait toujours détesté. Pourtant quand il était entré à la dernière séance de photo, Harry l'avait regardé... Comme jamais il ne l'avait regardé. Jamais. Y avait-il une chance... Une possibilité pour que... ?

Severus contemplait sans le voir le paysage hivernal que lui offrait l'une des fausses fenêtres de ses appartements. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce que Harry pensait de lui désormais ? Car il ne servait plus à rien de nourrir en vain ce sentiment qui l'étouffait pour le voir se retourner contre lui. Pour le détruire. Car Severus savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, et qu'il souffrirait de ce refus.

Et puis... Il y avait Draco.

A qui Harry était-il destiné ? Etait-ce même à l'un d'eux ? Etait-il gay ? Cela au moins il pourrait peut-être arriver à le savoir. Voir qui hantait ses pensées.

Severus se rendit aussitôt dans son laboratoire. Il fourragea dans quelques livres pour trouver la préparation de la potion dont il avait besoin.

Il se mit à la réaliser avec des gestes méthodiques et précis. Avant d'aller finalement chercher le dernier devoir de potion de Harry où sa note n'avait guère été bonne… Comme d'habitude ! Une fois revenu près de son chaudron, Severus hésita quelques secondes. Toute les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à connaître… Avant de se dire qu'il dirait avoir perdu sa copie. Et donc il jeta le devoir dans le chaudron. Severus attendit avec une angoisse montante que la potion lui révèle pour qui le coeur de Harry penchait. Si c'était une jeune fille ou un jeune homme. Puisque Severus n'imaginait même pas que Harry puisse soupirer après lui.

Sauf que... Rien. La potion ne marchait pas. C'était impossible ! Pourtant quelque chose de trouble en émergea finalement : les volutes de fumée se réunirent pour former une bouteille de poison surmontée d'un bouchon en forme de vif d'or... Severus regarda un instant sans comprendre, le temps que la fumée s'évanouisse.

Il se rappela alors sa photo et celle où Harry avait posé avec Draco : le poison et le vif d'or. Alors cela pouvait-il signifier que lui et Draco hantaient les pensées de Harry…? Non, non... il avait du se tromper dans la potion... Ses pensées s'interrompirent remplacées par une terrible conviction : jamais il ne se trompait quand il réalisait des potions. Jamais.

Severus fit disparaître la potion inutile : comment savoir, comment être sûr ? Il secoua la tête, indécis sur ce qu'il allait faire. Et puis il devait chercher ces lunettes pour Albus... Peut-être pourrait-elles l'aider. Le vieux fou semblait au courant de tant de choses : peut-être étaient-ce grâce à elles… Il essaya se remémorer à quoi ressemblaient les lunettes d'Albus. Elles semblaient si anodines. Mais connaissant le directeur, il savait que cela ne pouvait être le cas. Elles devaient avoir quelque chose d'important. Cela, il ne le saurait qu'après les avoir trouvées… Severus décida donc de prendre un problème après l'autre : tout d'abord, éviter Gilderoy puis chercher les lunettes. Pour Harry il avait jusqu'à la fin de l'année, enfin à moins que Draco... Il préféra laisser sa pensée en suspens.

Severus chassa Draco de ses pensées et quitta son laboratoire, un peu distrait par toutes ses préoccupations. Ce fut pour cela que Gilderoy put l'aborder.

_-_ Ah Severus, dit-il avec l'enthousiasme de ses sourires extra blancs. Vous êtes libre cet après-midi ?

_-_ J'ai cours, mentit sèchement Severus, sans même le regarder.

Et il chercha à s'éloigner, mais Gilderoy suivit son mouvement, l'empêcha de fait de passer.

_-_ Je peux vous aider dans vos recherches si vous le... souhaitez ?

_-_ Non, j'ai pas besoin de vous, répliqua Severus sur le même ton.

_-_ A trouver les lunettes d'Albus ? Le concierge est venu me demander si je les avais vu et m'a expliqué quel était l'enjeu…

_-_ Pourquoi ça ? Si je les trouve, je ne poserais certainement pas avec vous , répondit Severus un peu perplexe.

_-_ Timide, n'est-ce pas...

Le sorcier si blond lui tendit une boîte de chocolat. Severus serra les dents et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la prendre. Et cette fois il s'écarta sans que Gilderoy ne l'empêche.

Gilderoy resté seul soupira. Non ce n'était pas le chocolat qui pourrait lui ouvrir les portes de son coeur... Mais il trouverait. Il y avait forcément quelque chose ! Peut-être que s'il trouvait les lunettes, Albus accepterait de le faire poser lui aussi avec la personne de son choix ?

_OOOOooooOOOOoooo_

Severus réfléchissait en marchant lentement dans les couloirs. Et si c'était un élève ? Ou n'importe qui portait des lunettes ? Peut-être que Albus pourrait lui expliquer quand il les avait perdu… Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau pour découvrir leur éminent directeur toujours aux prises avec Fumseck qui s'était instauré gardien des bonbons au citron.

_-_ Albus... Quand est-ce que vous avez perdu vos lunettes , demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau du directeur.

_-_ En début de semaine... Je les avais enlevé pour les photos de janvier, mais cela marchait... Je veux dire, tout était normal après ça. En fait je ne me suis rendu compte mardi qu'il y avait un problème.

_-_ Albus qu'ont-elles de spécial ces lunettes ?

Albus hésita avant de répondre.

_-_ Mais rien du tout ! Simplement... c'est un cadeau que l'on m'a fait. Un cadeau unique de Nicolas Flammel...

_-_ Ah... Mais alors il peut peut-être vous...

_-_ Il est mort Severus. Et c'était un modèle unique, réalisé spécialement pour moi. Absolument unique ! Et j'aimerais beaucoup les retrouver avant la fin de l'année. Avant les examens en tout cas.

_-_ Mais... vous pensez que l'école sera encore ouverte pour les examens , demanda Severus l'air de rien.

_-_ Ca devrait être possible, répondit Albus sur le même ton.

_-_ Ah... Donc en début de semaine après la séance...

Severus le regarda attentivement. Son intuition lui criait qu'il venait de mettre le doigts sur quelque chose. D'important. Mais quoi ?

Il hésita à être franc. Car de toute façon, il était impossible de parler franchement à Albus. A moins que... ses lunettes ne soient pour quelque dans l'attitude inébranlable qu'il offrait.

_-_ Et au fait pourquoi l'école fermerait ? Je croyais qu'elle vivait grâce aux subventions du Ministère... Les aurait-on supprimées ? Ou alors peut-être que des travaux sont nécessaires à la survie de Poudlard ?

_-_ Severus... Vous croyez vraiment que je me serais lancé dans un projet si fou sans raison sérieuse ?

Severus ne réfléchit même pas et déclara :

_-_ Oui. Vous aimez les projets fous… Avec les bonbons au citron, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

_- _Vous vous méprenez Severus.

_-_ Pas pour les bonbons, objecta tranquillement Severus. Vous en commandez quelques dizaines de kilos par an…

Il avait la certitude d'avoir doublement raison. Albus ôta ses lunettes de remplacement pour les nettoyer, comme s'il cherchait une réponse plausible à la scandaleuse accusation de Severus…

_-_ Eh bien, retrouvez mes lunettes et je vous répondrai !

_-_ Vous augmentez la récompense ce me semble, déclara simplement Severus. Donc…

_-_ Pas de jugement hâtif, l'interrompit Albus. Retrouvez mes lunettes et je répondrai à n'importe laquelle de vos questions.

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent : voilà un marché plus intéressant. Il cherchait déjà quelle était _la_ question qu'il poserait à Albus. Celui-ci avait remis ses lunettes et ses yeux pétillants le fixaient avec intérêt. Comme pour voir s'il avait mordu à l'hameçon…

_-_ D'accord, je vais chercher… Mais n'oubliez pas que je ne vous ai jamais dit que je poserai avec le Bellâtre , tint à préciser Severus.

_-_ Qui ça ?

_-_ Lockhart…, précisa Severus en quittant le bureau.

Il se décida donc à orienter ses recherches du côté de la Salle sur Demande. Il était persuadé, vu l'importance visible des lunettes, que jamais Albus ne les avait enlevé ailleurs.

Argus de son côté était arrivé peu à peu à la même conclusion : il fallait dire qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour surveiller son vénéré directeur. Il espérait ainsi depuis des années savoir où se trouvait les appartements du directeur, et ainsi tous les passages secrets qu'Albus employait. Argus avait de multiples motifs à sa recherche acharnée. Il se disait qu'il pourrait plus facilement surprendre ces maudits élèves grâce aux passages secrets qu'utilisait le directeur lors de ses apparitions surprise. Car jamais Argus – qui savait bien qu'il était impossible de transplaner – n'avait compris comment Albus pouvait apparaître à n'importe quel en droit de Poudlard sans emprunter les couloirs. Pour un Cracmol tel que lui, le pouvoir, c'était la connaissance. Heureusement qu'il avait Miss Teigne pour l'aider dans ses recherches…

Toujours le jeudi après-midi

Seul dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec Sirius, Remus regardait les lunettes d'Albus avec un sourire amusé. Il avait découvert – vraiment – que l'école foisonnait de tension, de désir, de colère... D'explosions d'émotions et de passions encore adolescentes. Tant de choses qui pouvaient survenir n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Il comprenait mieux le tempérament de marieur d'Albus. Remus s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'il n'ait pas ouvert un club de rencontre depuis le temps ! Albus restait quelqu'un d'étrange, prêt à s'immiscer partout, sans aucun doute pour éviter que la situation de Poudlard n'échappe à tout contrôle. Sans ces lunettes, il devait se sentir vraiment aveugle... Remus se demanda... ce que à quoi Albus pensait vraiment... A part bonbons au citron, chaussettes et gallions... Car ce qu'il avait « lu » en lui n'avait rien de réellement personnel. Remus n'avait pas encore osé pour le moment sonder plus profondément ses pensées. Car il gardait une vague appréhension : il craignait ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les pensées du fantasque directeur qui lisait impunément celles de tous ceux qu'il croisait. Même avec de bonnes intentions, c'était... immoral. Comme par conséquent ce qu'il faisait. Devait-il jeter les lunettes ?

Non, il devait bien se l'avouer : ce n'était pas cela qui lui posait problème au fond. Mais plutôt ce que les lunettes avaient mis à jour. C'était Sirius. Sirius... Toujours et encore lui.

Porter ces lunettes avaient réveillé ses vieilles craintes et ses appréhensions qu'il avait enfoui quand leur couple s'était reformé…

Deux jours auparavant, il lui aurait confié son âme, mais désormais tout semblait différent... Les lunettes lui avaient montré ce que pouvait être un sentiment amoureux, et il se rendait compte que Sirius l'aimait bien plus que lui. Mais... ce n'était pas que cela. Il avait changé pendant ces années où Sirius n'était pas là. Un loup-garou abandonné... Amoureux certes, mais seul : et c'était la pire des choses que Remus eut jamais connu. Et son humeur actuelle ne pouvait être du au fait qu'il savait que Sirius songeait à lui proposer le mariage sorcier...

Il ferma les yeux brièvement, se remémorant les nuits où il avait erré sous sa forme de loup-garou en cherchant à extérioriser toute la peine et la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui. Pire encore, il y avait cette période de sa vie dont il se rappelait qu'avec difficulté : il avait laissé son côté loup-garou prendre le dessus en lui et avait vécu ainsi des mois sous cette forme grâce à une potion bien particulière… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces horribles souvenirs.

Remus savait qu'un mariage n'offrait aucune garantie. Au contraire, il le liait encore plus à Sirius, l'attachait plus encore à lui. Leur relation actuelle lui convenait. Car il n'était plus sûr de vouloir davantage. Pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter si Sirius disparaissait encore…

_-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais , demanda Sirius arrivant par surprise.

Il avait fini de développer les derniers jeux de photos et en avait choisi une où Hermione était adorable. Et où Pansy se faisait jeter par les fées de la forêt... Il avait eu plus de difficultés à trouver une photo correcte pour le « trio » du matin ! Remus chercha à ranger précipitamment les lunettes dont il avait annulé le sort d'invisibilité.

_-_ Tu portes des lunettes maintenant , s'étonna son amant.

_-_ Euh oui... Il parait que j'ai les yeux... fatigués.

Mensonge.

_-_ Et un médicomage ne peut pas t'aider , demanda justement Sirius.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais...

Re-mensonge.

Sirius le considéra avec attention, avant de lancer à tout trac :

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es... bizarre depuis un ou deux jours...

_-_ Mais non..., fit Remus en se levant aussitôt.

Il était mal à l'aise de mentir, même si peu à un être auquel il avait toujours fait confiance. Et que les lunettes montraient si amoureux de lui. Comme si Remus était devenu le seul et unique soutien de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce qui s'était passé derrière le voile, Remus n'en savait rien puisque jamais il n'avait posé de question.

Sirius lui prit la main l'empêchant de partir. Il le fit se rasseoir avant de s'approcher et de lui prendre le visage entre les mains. Il avait coutume de le faire dans les premiers mois à l'époque où, tous deux encore adolescents, avaient commencés à sortir ensemble. Remus eut un bref moment de panique, regrettant de ne pouvoir mettre les lunettes pour savoir à quoi s'attendre... Il finissait par trouver cela rassurant.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta doucement Sirius.

L'ouïe du loup-garou décela aussitôt une tension dans la voix. Minime... mais réelle. Et les yeux de Sirius… Toute son expression montrait sa peine... Remus eut honte de lui faire du mal. Honte de ne plus être si sûr de lui, d'eux.

_-_ S'il te plait, insista-t-il quand Remus fit mine de se lever à nouveau.

_-_ Rien je t'assure.

Encore un mensonge, le plus terrible.

_-_ D'accord, fit Sirius en le laissant partir.

Remus prit ses lunettes avant de sortir.

Sirius resta seul, pensif. Il était rarement ainsi. Car il n'aimait pas affronter son passé et les étapes douloureuses de sa vie, préférant plonger dans le présent… Mais Remus avait quelque chose de bizarre et il chercha à se rappeler si Remus avait déjà été ainsi...

Combien cela faisait-il d'années qu'il l'aimait ? Depuis sans doute cette fameuse nuit, ou depuis qu'il avait compris la difficulté d'aimer un loup-garou. Et puis il y avait eu tous ces moments d'incertitudes où Sirius et Remus s'étaient renseignés sur les modes de contamination par un loup-garou car Remus s'était juré que jamais Sirius ne le deviendrait. Et il avait été prêt à cesser toute relation pour le protéger. Sirius avait du se battre contre celui qu'il aimait, pour que Remus accepte de le laisser entrer dans sa vie. De rester à ses côtés. Car bien peu de gens choisissait de vivre avec quelqu'un qui était un loup-garou… Il se souvenait de cette époque où tout semblait si beau, si neuf et surtout, si éternel...

Et puis, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Et puis il y avait eu le voile... Il frissonna à ces souvenirs qu'il n'aimait pas réveiller.

_(NDA : oui je compte bien faire une fic – un jour air connu – sur le retour de Sirius de derrière le voile... mais j'avoue que j'espère toujours que Rowling me coupera l'herbe sous le pied...)_

Et il était revenu, mais à chaque fois, il s'était rendu compte que Remus avait changé. Comme s'il rajoutait une distance supplémentaire entre eux. Comment lui en vouloir alors que par deux fois il l'avait abandonne ? Alors jamais Sirius n'avait osé lui parler : le présent était trop beau pour le gâcher à cause du passé. Il prit un petit étui dans sa poche et regarda la paire d'anneaux qu'il avait faite faire deux mois auparavant. Deux anneaux uniques ainsi que le voulait le mariage sorcier. Composés de sept métaux et... une pierre de soleil. Une authentique pierre de soleil. C'était une pierre très rare et Sirius espérait qu'elle aiderait Remus lors des pleines lunes même si la potion tue-loup était efficace. Mais avant de faire sa demande, il voulait savoir pourquoi Remus se repliait sur lui-même, comme s'il réfléchissait et l'avait exclu de tout de cela.

Après avoir cherché à se rapprocher de lui par des câlins ou des mots, Sirius avait décidé de respecter son silence obstiné, croyant que cela suffirait. Car il avait toujours eu le sentiment que la communication ne posait pas de problème entre eux. Sans comprendre que Remus était devenu beaucoup plus secret depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban ou du voile. Comme si Remus avait créé une barrière de protection pour ne plus souffrir, tout en se demandant si tous deux n'étaient pas devenus trop différents pour être encore ensemble après tout ce temps...

_OOOOooooOOOOoooo _

_-_ Tu viens Remus ?

_-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi…

_-_ Parce nous aussi devons être sur le calendrier, explique Sirius avec un bref haussement d'épaule. Nous ferons une photo de nous deux plus tard mais tu sais que Albus nous a demandé des photos « solo »…

_-_ Comme celle de Severus, rappela Remus, que tu trouvais… bandant.

Le loup-garou se sentait énervé et aussi coupable de la conversation de tout à l'heure.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça , protesta Sirius.

_-_ Peut-être mais tu le pensais si fort…

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas dit, répéta plus calmement Sirius.

_-_ Tu l'as pensé !

_-_ Ecoute, cette conversation ne nous mènera nul part ! Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas au lieu de chercher des sujets de disputes !

_-_ Tu trouvais Severus bandant, insista Remus.

_-_ Peut-être mais c'est toi que j'aime , rétorqua Sirius alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage de la Salle sur Demande.

Il s'arrêta, Remus s'étant figé derrière lui.

_-_ En es-tu sûr , répondit simplement Remus.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_-_ Tu ne crois pas plutôt que tu crois m'aimer ? Parce qu'il le faut ? Parce que tu n'as connu que moi durant toute ta vie , énonça Remus dans le couloir désert.

Il regrettait chacun des mots qu'il disait mais ce moment en valait un autre.

_-_ La preuve, tu désires quelqu'un d'autre !

_-_ Mais… Bon sang c'est une conversation de fous ! Je n'aime pas Snivellus ! Je le déteste !

_-_ Peu importe… Tu le désires, et c'est début de sentiment comme un autre ! Qu'arrivera-t-il si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un… d'autre ! Quelqu'un qui te fera tout oublier ? Y compris m…

Un baiser l'empêcha de poursuivre.

_-_ Pourquoi dis-tu toutes ces absurdités, Rem' , chuchota Sirius.

_-_ Parce qu'il y a… parce qu'il y a toute une partie de ta vie que je ne connais pas. Une partie qui t'a changé, car nous sommes tous les deux différents des adolescents que nous étions. Des événements m'ont changé, comme d'autres t'ont changé… Tu trouves Severus sexy, chose qui aurait été impensable quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, Siri…

Sirius soupira, appuyant son front contre le sien.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons ensemble ? Après tout ce temps, toutes ces épreuves ?

_-_ Je me demande simplement si ce sera toujours... suffisant, murmura Remus.

_-_ Ca le sera Remus...

_-_ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

Sirius regarda alors Remus, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_-_ Je refuse de dire cela deux fois Remus, alors je veux que tu le tiennes pour acquis.

Il fit une pause, comme cherchant ses mots.

_-_ C'est toi qui m'a permis de tenir, pendant toutes ces années, toutes ces épreuves. C'était la certitude de revoir ton sourire, de revivre nos étreintes, de voir à nouveau ensemble la lune et le soleil se lever... C'est tout cela qui fait que je me tiens devant toi aujourd'hui. C'est toi, toujours toi, encore toi. J'en suis d'autant plus persuadé que tu m'as attendu avec la même certitude.

Il l'embrassa encore très tendrement. Avant d'essuyer une légère trace d'humidité près des yeux de Remus.

_-_ Tu t'en doutais, non , demanda-t-il surpris, par la réaction de Remus.

_-_ Je doute d'arriver à t'offrir ce dont tu as besoin, finit par dire Remus d'une voix étranglée.

_-_ Et pourtant, tu l'as toujours fait... J'ai une idée pour ton décor , fit Sirius avec un enthousiasme enfantin, pour rompre avec la solennité du moment.

_-_ Tu veux toujours me faire poser seul , s'horrifia Remus.

_-_ Plus que jamais , renchérit Sirius avec un certain amusement.

_OOOOooooOOOOoooo_

Remus resta un moment sans voix, cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi de ce décor si étrange.

La demeure semblait inhabitée depuis longtemps. Les lames du plancher de bois se relevaient par endroits, étaient mal jointes à d'autres et une épaisse couche de poussière revêtait le sol. Le rare mobilier présent était en piètre état : les pieds et dossiers de chaises cassés et les tapisseries déchirées. Les peintures des murs, quand elles n'étaient pas déchirées, étaient grisâtre de moisissures, et les multiples fissures laissaient songer à une humidité qui lentement suintait de la maison, sourdant pour mieux l'abattre. D'ailleurs des grincements intervenaient régulièrement pour confirmer leur succès croissant. Des voiles de toiles d'araignées tapissaient les lieux et en tendant l'oreille, on percevait des petits trottinements légers de souris. Ou de choses bien moins rassurantes... Un véritable décor de maison hantée. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air.

_-_ Ce décor..., commença lentement Remus, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? On dirait un décor pour Halloween !

_-_ C'est un parfait décor pour un loup-garou, dit simplement Sirius.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas me photographier sous cette forme, voyons , protesta Remus légèrement choqué.

_-_ Non, je veux te photographier tel que tu m'es apparu la première fois. Tu te rappelles ? Ce matin-là...

_-_ Sirius..., protesta Remus.

_-_ On ne saura rien, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Un étrange bruit agaçait les oreilles sensibles de Remus depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Salle sur Demande.

_-_ C'est quoi ce bruit , demanda-t-il tout à coup.

_-_ J'oublie toujours que tu as une ouie excellente... Ce sont sans doute les chauves souris, déclara Sirius.

Il semblait particulièrement content de lui.

_-_ Des... chauves souris ?

_-_ Ben oui, pour un vampire c'est de circonstance, tu ne crois pas ?

_-_ J'avais raison, c'est une photo de Halloween ! Sirius, c'est la photo de fin avril !

_-_ Non pour Halloween ce sera une photo de groupe !

_-_ Donc tu veux me photographier en tant que vampire , finit par comprendre Remus. Puis-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas un vampire...?

_-_ Je le sais bien, mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu serais encore plus sexy en vampire... Et puis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis demandé si... Enfin tu avais quelque chose d'à la fois éthéré et sexy.

_-_ Tu comptes utiliser le calendrier pour assouvir ton fantasme, non ?

_-_ Tu n'aurais jamais accepté...

_-_ Tu n'as jamais demandé , dit Remus. Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais rencontré de vampire...

_-_ Essaye au lieu de râler, suggéra Sirius.

_-_ Mouais...

Remus se dirigeait vers le paravent pour se déshabiller, mais Sirius le retint par la main :

_-_ Rem', tu n'as pas besoin d'un paravent pour te déshabiller devant moi !

_-_ D'accord, mais on ne fait que prendre des photos !

_-_ Mais oui...

_-_ Parce que je te connais !

_-_ Juré, seulement la photo.

Sirius prit quelque chose avant de revenir près de Remus déjà nu. Il en sortit différent pinceaux et une curieuse poudre blanche un peu irisée.

_-_ Sirius, prévint gentiment Remus.

_-_ Oui seulement la photo, mais il faut bien que je te maquille ! Hier Chourave a réussi à maquiller magnifiquement les filles, enfin je suppose puisque seule Hermione apparaît sur la photo…

_-_ Et tu as envie d'essayer ?

_-_ Non, murmura Sirius en se reculant un peu pour voir l'effet, je suis curieux de voir… Si je peux… Te rendre encore plus sexy, dit-il en donnant de soigneux coups de pinceaux.

Sirius souffla sur sa peau par jeu.

_- _Arrête ça, grinça Remus.

_-_ C'est pour la photo !

_-_ Bon sang, tu sais bien que je suis sensible !

Sirius souffla encore dans son cou pour enlever un excédent de poudre. Avant de passer délicatement un peu de maquillage sur les lèvres de Remus pour les rendre plus rouges.

_-_ Bon ça suffit, je vais me préparer moi-même , déclara Remus en l'écartant.

Il attrapa sa baguette pour se jeter un sort d'illusion.

_-_ Toi, tu as déjà voulu prendre l'apparence de vampire, dit tranquillement Sirius.

_-_ C'est vrai... Bon allez, fait ta photo !

_-_ Quand ça ?

_-_ Quand ça quoi ?

_-_ Quand donc t'es tu déguisé en vampire ?

Remus resta silencieux.

_-_ Nous avons donc tous les deux nos secrets, commenta simplement Sirius en allant prendre l'appareil photo.

_-_ C'était en Transylvanie, lâcha Remus. Quand… tu n'étais pas... là…

_-_ Et… comment était-il , demanda Sirius.

_-_ Sirius…

_-_ Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas mais…

_-_ Elle…, soupira le loup-garou.

_-_ Elle ?

Remus avait découvert que s'il choisissait de ne pas vouloir scruter les pensées des gens, il ne voyait et n'entendait rien.

_-_ Elle, regretta Remus.

Il s'était arrêté de se déshabiller.

_-_ J'espérais… qu'elle serait ma mort…

_-_ Et tu t'es déguisé en vampire pour ça ?

_-_ Je ne sais plus ce que j'espérais vraiment, en même temps je faisais des recherches sur les vampires, je me demandais si j'allais me faire prendre… J'étais un peu… suicidaire.

_-_ Ah…

Les épaules de Sirius qui lui tournait le dos s'étaient légèrement affaissées.

_-_ Je n'avais pas pensé que cela avait été difficile pour toi… aussi.

_-_ Pénible…, ajouta Remus qui s'était rapproché. Affreux. Les nuits et ces nuits-là…

_-_ Pourquoi n'en a-t-on pas parlé avant , murmura Sirius.

_-_ Parce que je ne voulais pas réveiller tes souvenirs… Tout ça.

Remus tendit la main pour la poser sur la nuque de Sirius.

_-_ Je comprends et aucun de nous d'eux n'a voulu… amorcer cette conversation.

_-_ Ce n'était jamais le moment, et puis… je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

_-_ Et pour finir nous en souffrons tous les deux…

Sirius se retourna lentement pour l'étreindre. En silence, ne sachant que dire. C'était lui qui avait été absent, peu en importait les raisons, lui qui était en tort.

La conversation inachevée demeura entre eux, toujours là même quand Remus dit finalement :

_-_ Allons-y Siri, prends la photo...

Résultat de la photo

Une lune pâle éclaire de quelques rayons timides l'intérieur d'une maison abandonnée. La photo se cadre sur un lit aux draps défaits. Des draps de soie noire moulant le corps du dormeur qui se retourne avec lenteur dans son sommeil… La photo remonte alors avec impudeur le long du corps toujours caché par les draps et tout à coup une tête aux cheveux clairs émerge des oreillers. Dans un coin plus sombre, quelque chose parait remuer. Tout à coup des chauve-souris et des papillons noirs s'envolent comme pour accompagner le réveil de l'homme qui dormait en ce lieu… Et les draps glissent lentement, lentement pour finalement laisser apparaître un jeune homme au teint pâle, au regard doux mais inquiétant... Comme si les forces de la nuit sommeillaient en lui. Et nu, indubitablement nu. Sa peau est pâle, presque brillante ou irisée, comme si la lune l'avait béni… Est-ce un vampire ? Il se lève et avance, les chauves-souris et les papillons tournoyant sans cesse, cachant toujours ce qu'il faut... Il s'approche et on croit presque qu'il va sortir du cadre : il tend une main caressante vers vous... ou le photographe. Caressante et... affamée, semble-t-il. Il est assez proche pour que l'on se rende compte qu'une douceur triste habite ses traits. Qu'une sorte de noblesse presque émouvante vous ferait oublier qu'il s'agit aussi d'un redoutable prédateur !

Mais ce vampire arborant sans honte sa nudité, porte néanmoins de drôles de lunettes : des lunettes qui auraient mieux convenu à un vieillard...

**Qui veut être un vampire ?**

**

* * *

Raaaaaaaaaaah, enfin _FINI_ ! J'en ai bavé pour ce chapitre, surtout Remus et Sirius qui m'ont rendu dingue. Et pour cette photo je ne croyais pas y arriver ! Ceci est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté, alors que je voulais faire court…. Je m'excuse par contre des erreurs et fautes qui m'ont échappées et aussi du fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal géré certains passages de l'histoire. Je m'excuse aussi sur les petites incohérences qui risquent d'apparaître sur un texte aussi long et mêlant tant de personnages. C'est vraiment du travail ! **

Je corrigerais peut-être le fait que les lunettes apparaissent sur la photo, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir sérieusement aux implications.

Suite à une review sur ce chapitre, j'ai corrigé quelques détails quant au personnage de Pansy que j'avais trop caricaturé.

**Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur ? Comme toujours réponse assurée !**

**Edit mars 2006 : je suis désolée dene pas voir updaté ce texte depuis longtemps... J'aurais du mettre "fic suspendue" mais je croyais arriver à l'updater... Bref pour les updates, je vous renvoie au début de ma bio. Je rectifie régulièrement les dates parce que je suis trop optimiste... **


End file.
